


Sweet Home Arkanis

by Izverg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soft Kylux with angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Хакс обручён с мужчиной своей мечты. Есть только одна проблема: он уже состоит в браке со своей школьной любовью — Беном Соло. И теперь ему нужен развод, и нужен быстро.





	1. Хакс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Home Arkanis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595422) by [Gefionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne), [minzimpression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression). 



> Текст написан по мотивам фильма «Стильная штучка» («Sweet Home Alabama»); имя Хакса не соответствует канонному.  
> Переведено для Star Wars Big Bang 2018.
> 
> Коллажи от [Levitation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation)  
> <https://i.imgur.com/q8Eqhy1.jpg>  
> <https://i.imgur.com/spI5l3A.jpg>  
> <https://i.imgur.com/d4agRbU.jpg>  
> <https://i.imgur.com/JGfxFML.jpg>
> 
> Бетинг [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)

__

_— Это и правда должно было стать вводным параграфом? — Хакс пренебрежительно посмотрел на лежащую перед ним на столе распечатанную страницу. — Ты допустил две ошибки в слове «средневековый», и мы не можем начать работу со строчки: «Давным-давно, в одной далёкой стране». Я попросил тебя сделать одну-единственную вещь, Соло, а ты не справился даже с этим._

_Сидящий рядом Бен, упёршись подбородком в ладонь, наблюдал за Хаксом. Они вместе работали над итоговым докладом по европейской истории уже три недели — достаточный срок, чтобы осознать, что Бен Соло — самый невыносимый напарник, какого только можно иметь несчастье заполучить. Если написанная чушь — лучшее, на что тот способен, то Хаксу оставалось лишь удивляться, как это Соло ухитрился не вылететь после десятого класса._

_— Соло, — окликнул Хакс. — Ты вообще слушаешь?_

_— Ты выйдешь за меня, — сказал Бен._

_Хакс был готов разразиться гневной тирадой насчёт недобросовестной работы, но слова замерли у него на языке._

_— Что?_

_Бен уселся ровнее, на его губах играла лёгкая улыбка._

_— Я имею в виду не сейчас, но когда-нибудь._

_Хакс уставился на него._

_— Ты ненормальный? Ты мне даже не нравишься._

_— Нравлюсь, — произнёс Бен. — Ты никогда не признаешься своим друзьям, но это так._

_— Ты ошибаешься._

_— Нет, не ошибаюсь. — Он наклонился чуть ближе. — Я тебе нравлюсь. — Ещё ближе. — И ты выйдешь за меня._

_Хаксу хотелось посмеяться над ним и сказать, что он скорее повесится, чем возьмёт Бена Соло в мужья, но сияющие искренностью карие глаза пленили его и уже не отпустили. Хакс едва заметил, как тёплые пальцы коснулись щеки. Всё, что он видел — приближающиеся к нему глаза, полуприкрытые веками._

_Поцелуй был лёгким, не более чем прикосновение губ Бена к его, но мгновение всё тянулось и тянулось. Хаксу было шестнадцать, и его целовали раньше — куда более обстоятельно, чем Бен, — но сейчас всё было по-другому. Сердце грохотало в груди, по телу разливался жар._

_Бен выглядел изумлённым, когда отстранился._

_— Ого._

_У Хакса ком стоял в горле; не в силах выдавить ни слова, он молча моргнул._

_— Ты ведь почувствовал это, верно? — спросил Бен. — Разве ты ещё не понял?_

_— Понял что?_

_— Что выйдешь за меня._

_Хакс вздохнул._

_— Я подумаю._

_Бен по-прежнему улыбался, когда Хакс снова поцеловал его._

__

 

Хакс дёрнулся и сел, озираясь кругом затуманенными глазами. Он находился в арендуемом лофте в Нижнем Ист-Сайде, бесконечно далеко от классной комнаты, которую увидел во сне. Он потёр лицо. Прошли годы с тех пор, как ему снилась школа.

 

— О, вы проснулись, — заметил молодой человек в нескольких шагах от Хакса. Митака — Дофельд, хотя так он никому не позволял себя называть — стоял на коленях возле манекена и регулировал длину свисающих с того брюк.

 

— Вы не должны были позволять мне спать, — сказал Хакс, поднимаясь на ноги. — У нас слишком много работы.

 

— Не наседай на него, — из-за угла показалась Фазма, — я сказала ему не будить тебя. Ты нуждался в отдыхе. Выглядишь ужасно.

 

Хакс скорчил ей рожицу, хотя и принял протянутый ему бумажный стаканчик с кофе.

 

— Как это мило с твоей стороны.

 

— Ты должен поехать домой. Ты торчишь здесь почти двое суток, Хакс. Я знаю, показ уже завтра, но тебе нужно принять душ.

 

— У меня ещё будет время. Я должен закончить подгонку вечерних платьев, прежде чем модели придут на последнюю примерку утром.

 

— Уже сделано. Я поручила это Таниссону. И полуформальную мужскую коллекцию тоже.

 

Преисполненный благодарности, Хакс расслабил плечи.

 

— Фазма, я тебе говорил, что ты незаменима?

 

— Чёрт побери, так и есть.

 

Хакс повстречал её в первый год обучения в Парсонской школе дизайна, он тогда был всё тем же пареньком из ниоткуда с наивными глазами. Фазма, как и он, переехала в Штаты из Англии в подростковом возрасте, и поскольку они были единственными людьми с акцентом на их немногочисленном (элитном) курсе, то постоянно оказывались рядом. К счастью, их обоих это устраивало. А после одной вечеринки, где оба перебрали джина с мартини, они стали неразлучны.

 

В то время как внимание Хакса при обучении было сосредоточено на аспектах конструирования и дизайна модной одежды, Фазма концентрировалась на маркетинге. Благодаря её неустанным усилиям по продвижению изделий Хакса, удалось выбить их собственный показ во время Нью-Йоркской недели моды. Именно это событие по-настоящему положит начало карьере Хакса, распахнув перед ним и его линией одежды все двери и все магазины. В конце концов у него будет собственная сеть бутиков, но на данный момент его устроит, чтобы плоды его трудов висели где угодно.

 

— Всё под контролем, Хакс, — произнесла Фазма, пристально взглянув на него. — Поезжай домой и немного отдохни.

 

— Ладно. Увидимся завтра.

 

Когда он проходил мимо Фазмы, она положила руку ему на плечо.

 

— Ну вот. Мы и правда сделали это.

 

— Я знаю.

 

Хакс сел на поезд до Бруклина, где располагалось его жилище — крохотная квартира-студия, за которую он явно переплатил. С трудом осилив четыре лестничных пролёта, он подошёл к двери и открыл три замка тремя разными ключами. Войдя внутрь, он чуть не наступил на красные и розовые лепестки роз, устилавшие коврик, купленный на распродаже в «Пьер Ван» при переезде два года назад. Цветочная дорожка вела от входа вглубь квартиры, где было разбросано содержимое по меньшей мере десяти ваз.

 

На кровати лежал букет, к которому шёлковой лентой была привязана подписанная от руки карточка. Хакс подошёл и поднял его, вдыхая аромат роз. На тиснёной бумаге он прочёл:

_«Солнышко, я подумал, что стоит преподнести тебе нечто такое же прекрасное, как ты и твои работы, чтобы напомнить, каким идеальным будет твой показ. Знаю, ты нервничаешь, но у тебя всё выйдет расчудесно. Люблю тебя, увидимся завтра. П.»_

 

Хакс улыбнулся. Он ненавидел, когда По давал ему прозвища, но терпел, зная, что это доставляет тому удовольствие. В конце концов, кто ещё из его парней когда-либо заваливал квартиру розами?

 

Вытащив из кармана телефон, он открыл мессенджер и написал: _«Я только что вернулся домой. Ты невероятный. Спасибо»._

 

Пристроив телефон и букет на тумбочке, Хакс посмотрел на кровать. На ней лепестки отсутствовали, так что можно было упасть на постель, не тратя десять минут на уборку. Раздевшись до трусов, он скользнул под одеяло. И почти закрыл глаза, когда зажужжал телефон. В сообщении говорилось: _«Ты заслуживаешь это всё и даже больше. Я люблю тебя»._

 

Хакс откинулся на подушки. По, как и написал ему Хакс, был невероятным. Они встретились десять месяцев назад, на одном показе. По, сын мэра Дэмерона, большую часть вечера был окружён поклонниками, и Хакс смирился с тем, что пришлось издалека оценивать покрой его смокинга и белозубую улыбку. Тем не менее, когда Хакс, расположившись у стола, потягивал третий бокал шампанского, раздался глубокий голос:

— Простите.

 

Хакс поднял глаза и увидел справа от себя По с двумя бокалами в руках.

 

— Похоже, я недостаточно продумал свой план, — сказал тот. — Решил, что если принесу вам выпить, то у меня появится повод поговорить, но вы уже пьёте. — Он поднял один из бокалов. — Существует ли возможность убедить вас, что этот лучше? 

 

Удивлённый, Хакс задумался на мгновение. Когда ему наконец удалось овладеть собой, он ответил:

 

— Уверен, что существует. — Он поставил полупустой бокал и взял предложенный.

 

По ухмыльнулся.

 

— Ваше здоровье. — Раздался нежный звон хрусталя. — Могу я узнать ваше имя?

 

— Хакс.

 

— Просто Хакс?

 

— Бреннан, но я предпочитаю фамилию.

 

— Ну, значит, Хакс. Что привело вас сюда этим вечером?

 

— Я учился у мистера Сноука. Он пригласил меня.

 

На губы По вернулась улыбка.

 

— Так вы модельер? Это один из ваших костюмов?

 

— Да, — ответил Хакс, взглянув на свой костюм-тройку в продольную полоску.

 

— Красивый. И отлично смотрится на вас. Если, конечно, позволительно невозбранно говорить об этом сразу после того, как я представился, — поспешно добавил По.

 

Хакс вдруг обнаружил, что уголки его губ поползли вверх. Непринуждённое общение очень плавно переходило во флирт.

 

— Вы не представились.

 

— О боже. Извините. — Он протянул руку. — Я По Дэмерон.

 

— Знаю. Полагаю, как и все присутствующие. Тем не менее, приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер Дэмерон.

 

— Пожалуйста, По, Хакс.

 

Они разговаривали уже почти полчаса, когда По потянули прочь, чтобы познакомить с кем-то ещё. Он жестом показал приблизившейся женщине, что сейчас подойдёт.

 

— Я хотел бы поужинать с тобой, — сказал он Хаксу. — Ты свободен завтра вечером?

 

Воскресными вечерами Хакс обычно тусовался с Фазмой. Они гуляли и обсуждали новые эскизы. Они не пропустили до сих пор ни одной встречи, но, кажется, этот момент был близок.

 

— Да, свободен, — ответил Хакс.

 

— Хорошо. Отлично. В семь часов в… «Ла Помме»?

 

Хакс читал об этом ресторане в обзорах; судя по всему, восхитительное местечко.

 

— Было бы чудесно.

 

Лучезарная улыбка вновь осветила лицо По.

 

— Отлично. Тогда увидимся, Хакс. Спокойной ночи.

 

— Спокойной ночи, — успел сказать Хакс, прежде чем По растворился в толпе.

 

— Так-так-так, — начала возникшая откуда-то сбоку Фазма, ослепительная в своём серебристом платье с открытой спиной. — И что тебе поведал будущий сенатор По Дэмерон?

 

Хакс допил остатки шампанского. Почему-то оно показалось ему вкуснее, чем предыдущий бокал.

 

— Я ужинаю с ним завтра.

 

— Боже правый. Ты уверен, что готов встречаться с единственным сыном мэра?

 

— Понятия не имею. Но чёрта с два я откажу ему.

 

То первое свидание прошло идеально. По был обаятельным, умным, красивым, и ему почти немедленно удалось очаровать Хакса. Беседа текла непринуждённо, и к тому времени, как они прикончили бутылку вина, Хакс был полон решимости увидеться с ним снова. К счастью, По думал о том же. Он попросил Хакса присоединиться к нему через два дня для прогулки по Центральному парку. И Хакс согласился.

 

Впоследствии их встречи стали регулярными. Они виделись два или три раза в неделю. И хотя Хакс стеснялся своей далеко не шикарной квартиры, в конечном итоге он набрался смелости и предложил По поехать к нему. Всё прошло хорошо, очень хорошо. Фазма потребовала подробностей, но Хакс лишь улыбнулся.

 

Хакс считал, что ему невероятно повезло. По был преданным и нежным, иногда чересчур. Он отличался от всех мужчин, с которыми Хакс встречался на серьёзной основе. Его друзья даже начали задавать вопросы о том, насколько далеко всё зашло. Никто пока не обронил слово на букву «С», но это подразумевалось.

 

На ум пришла незваная мысль о тёмно-карих глазах.

 

— Ты выйдешь за меня, — произнёс Бен Соло.

 

Хакс уставился в потолок. По воплощал собой всё то, что отсутствовало у Бена Соло: культуру, образованность. Он был идеален. И всё же Хакс невольно подумал о том первом их с Беном поцелуе и обо всём, что случилось после. Вздохнув, он отогнал эти воспоминания и сосредоточился на запахе роз.

 

***

 

С подиума доносилась громкая музыка. В располагающейся рядом зоне ожидания Хакс лихорадочно готовил к дефиле своих моделей — десять парней, одетых в полуформальные костюмы, которые были основным элементом показа. Под конец появлялись официальные наряды, но сильной стороной Хакса являлись не они.

 

— Ладно, народ, — начала Фазма. — Сделаем это.

 

Прихватив первую модель за плечи, она подтолкнула его к подиуму. Хакс посмотрел ему вслед, снедаемый беспокойством, буквально скручивающим всё внутри.

 

— Расслабься, — сказала Фазма. — Всё пройдёт безупречно.

 

— Что, если кто-нибудь из них споткнётся? — спросил Хакс и, прижав липкие ладони к бокам, потёр большим пальцем левой руки подушечку среднего. — Они молодые, неопытные.

 

— Всё будет хорошо. Где твоя вера?

 

— Нет у меня веры, — проворчал Хакс. — И ты знаешь об этом.

 

Фазма лишь закатила глаза и двинулась к следующей модели.

 

Весь показ занял полчаса и, вопреки страхам Хакса, прошёл без сучка и задоринки. И когда ведущий вновь вышел на подиум и объявил, что это была новая коллекция Б. Хакса и что ей суждено стать одним из ярчайших событий сезона, Хакс, наконец, почувствовал, что снова может дышать. Переодевшись в повседневное, модели обняли Хакса и поздравили его. Таниссон и Митака пожали ему руки, он поблагодарил обоих.

 

— Мы собираемся на афтепати, выпить, — объявила Фазма. — Тебе тоже нужно.

 

— Не могу, — ответил Хакс. — У меня благотворительный вечер с По.

 

Дэмероны, будучи политиками и оплотом нью-йоркского благотворительного движения, неизменно становились желанными гостями на многочисленных акциях и вечерах. Хакс нервничал, когда впервые появился на людях с По, но с тех пор светская болтовня со знаменитостями и вежливое ковыряние в тарелках с ужинами за тысячу долларов стали привычным делом.

 

Фазма посмотрела на него с прохладцей.

 

— Не понимаю, как ты всё это выносишь, но «развлекайся».

 

— Спасибо, — кисло сказал Хакс.

 

Смокинг он принёс с собой, поэтому, войдя в раздевалку для моделей, сбросил с себя повседневную рубашку и брюки. Задержавшись на минутку перед зеркалами, Хакс пригладил волосы и отправился в вестибюль, где собравшиеся участники показа уже принялись за коктейли. Он сразу заметил По. Хотя тот был ниже Хакса почти на целую голову, он выделялся из толпы, казалось, благодаря одному лишь обаянию.

 

— Милый, — проговорил По, стоило Хаксу до него добраться. А потом взял его за руку и поцеловал костяшки. — Это было невероятно. Я так тобой горжусь.

 

Хакс улыбнулся, теплота разлилась в груди.

 

— Всё прошло хорошо.

 

По покачал головой.

 

— Ты слишком скромен. В тебе таится столько талантов, что даже трудно поверить. А теперь все эти люди это увидели.

 

Хакс бегло обвёл глазами помещение. Вскоре присутствовавшие на показе критики напишут отзывы о его коллекции. Следовало задержаться подольше и пообщаться с некоторыми из них, но он был рад сбежать. Вообще-то он не был застенчивым, но Фазма слишком уж любила почесать языком. Поэтому обычно Хакс стоял рядом и выжидал момента, чтобы ответить на вопросы об источниках его вдохновения или об особенностях творческого процесса.

 

— Прости, что приходится тебя отвлекать от всего этого, — сказал По, по-прежнему сжимая ладонь Хакса.

 

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Хакс. — Правда. Нам нужно идти.

 

По просиял.

 

— Отлично. Поехали.

 

Машина ожидала их прямо у тротуара. По придержал двери, позволив Хаксу первым скользнуть на заднее сиденье. И снова переплёл их пальцы, как только устроился рядом. Они проехали кварталов тринадцать. Улицы уже были забиты машинами, но не до такой степени, чтобы это превратилось в проблему. По рассуждал о костюмах, которые ему особенно понравились, хотя раньше уже видел всю коллекцию. Хакс был вполне счастлив, просто слушая его болтовню, не в состоянии пока осознать реальность своего первого показа.

 

Когда машина остановилась, Хакс посмотрел в тонированное окно и сдвинул брови.

 

— Это не галерея.

 

— Да, не она, — ответил По. — Я подумал, что мы могли бы сначала перекусить.

 

— В «Ла Помме»?

 

— Твой любимый.

 

Так и было. С самого первого их ужина там. Однако субботними вечерами ресторан был забит до отказа, что весьма не нравилось Хаксу. Он никогда не любил больших скоплений людей, но всё же сказал:

 

— Ладно.

 

По наклонился и поцеловал его:

 

— Отлично.

 

Выбравшись из машины, они направились к входу. По снова шагнул чуть вперёд и открыл дверь перед Хаксом. Внутри было темнее, чем обычно, и невероятно тихо. Хотя до ушей донеслась тихая музыка в стиле «эмбиент».

 

— Ужин на двоих? — спросила показавшаяся из обеденного зала (пустого обеденного зала!) хостес.

 

— Здесь никого нет, — заметил Хакс.

 

— Ага, — раздался голос По. — Всё только для нас.

 

— Ты снял весь ресторан?

 

— Это особый случай.

 

Хакс осматривался по сторонам, недоверчиво моргая.

 

— Пойдём. Давай присядем.

 

Хостес провела их к столику в центре зала. Остальные столики вокруг были отодвинуты в стороны, чтобы освободить пространство.

 

— Начнём с шампанского, мистер Дэмерон? — спросила девушка.

 

— Да, пожалуйста. У нас праздник.

 

Хлопнула пробка, и пузырящееся вино наполнило бокалы. И когда По поднял свой, Хакс последовал его примеру.

 

— За тебя, Бреннан Хакс, и за начало невероятной карьеры. Я не перестаю удивляться твоему таланту и твоей страсти и знаю, что весь остальной мир полюбит тебя тоже.

 

— Спасибо, — сказал Хакс. — За всё.

 

По пожевал нижнюю губу — милая деталька, которая, как усвоил Хакс, означала, что тот нервничал.

 

— Чёрт. Я собирался подождать с этим до десерта, но не могу. — Поднявшись, По встал возле стола. И опустился на одно колено. Из лёгких Хакса будто разом выпустили весь воздух.

 

— Хакс, — начал По. — Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя, и, думаю, знаешь, что я хочу провести с тобой всю жизнь, поэтому это не должно стать неожиданностью. — Он накрыл ладонь Хакса своей. — Ты выйдешь за меня?

 

Хакс посмотрел на По и увидел, как сияет его лицо, как лучатся надеждой его карие глаза.

 

Карие глаза. Более глубокий голос, чем у По: _«Ты выйдешь за меня»._

 

_«Прочь из моей головы, Бен Соло»._

 

— Хакс, дорогой, сейчас самое время ответить.

 

Хакс вернулся к реальности.

 

— Да, — ответил он. — Да, конечно, выйду.

 

Потянув Хакса за руку, По поднял его на ноги и, взяв его лицо в ладони, прижался к губам долгим поцелуем.

 

— Ты напугал меня на мгновение.

 

— Я не хотел, — сказал Хакс, когда они уселись снова. — Правда.

 

— Знаю. — По сделал глоток шампанского. — Итак, как насчёт свадьбы в мае?

 

Хакс оцепенел, бокал замер в нескольких сантиметрах от его губ.

 

— Это же через два месяца.

 

— Не вижу причин ждать. А ты?

 

— Ну, я… Тоже не вижу, но у нас остаётся мало времени на подготовку.

 

По пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

 

— Наймём кого-нибудь, кто позаботится об этом. Всё, что от тебя потребуется: надеть один из своих костюмов и пройти к алтарю.

 

Хакс отхлебнул из бокала чуть больше, чем было необходимо.

 

— А мы не могли бы подождать ещё немного?

 

— В июне?

 

— Ладно. Май идеален.

 

— Тогда решено, — сказал По. — А теперь давай чего-нибудь поедим, прежде чем нам придётся столкнуться с толпой льстецов на том вечере. — Он жестом подозвал официанта и деловито сделал заказ.

 

Хакс смотрел на него с любовью, хотя был не в силах совладать со всё возрастающей тревогой. Он хотел выйти за По — правда хотел. И он с радостью сделает это через два месяца. Если не учитывать один серьёзный фактор, призрак его прошлого.

 

— Ты выйдешь за меня, — сказал Бен Соло. Так и произошло. Это случилось двенадцать лет назад, когда оба едва вышли из подросткового возраста, но по законам славного штата Аляска они по-прежнему состояли в официальном браке. И теперь у него было всего два месяца на то, чтобы это изменить.

 

***

 

— Ты делаешь что? — спросила Фазма. Её голос отдавал металлом даже по телефону.

 

— Я в аэропорту Фэрбенкса, жду местный самолёт, — на выдохе ответил Хакс. Он только что приземлился после десятичасового перелёта из «Ла-Гуардии», прибыв в Фэрбенкс в час пополудни, как раз к посадке на ежедневный рейс до городка Арканис (население восемьсот двенадцать человек). Даже в марте снега здесь наваливало столько, что он блокировал дороги, и маленький аэродром Арканиса был единственным путем доставки в городок грузов и людей.

 

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь на Аляске? — изумилась Фазма. — Мы же собирались пообедать.

 

Хакс переложил телефон к другому уху.

 

— Непредвиденная поездка.

 

— Это уж точно. Ты решил перелететь через весь континент и ничего не сказал. У тебя что-то вроде нервного срыва из-за По?

 

На следующий день после предложения Хакс рассказал об этом нескольким друзьям. Фазма, конечно, стала первой. Она допекала его вопросами, будто догадывалась, что с ним что-то не так. Но в Нью-Йорке никто ничего не знал о Бене Соло — и не должен был узнать. Хакс заставит Бена подписать бумаги о разводе, лежащие в дорожной сумке, и покинет Арканис как можно скорее.

 

— Нет у меня никакого срыва, — ответил Хакс. — Я в порядке. Просто нужно кое-что уладить.

 

— Ты увиливаешь. А раньше никогда не увиливал. Что-то случилось?

 

— Нет-нет, клянусь, у меня всё хорошо. Вернусь в город через пару дней.

 

— Отлично. Но скажи мне одно: По знает, где ты?

 

Хакс замялся, ощутив укол вины.

 

— Он знает, что я уехал, но… Нет, он не знает, что я на Аляске.

 

— Ты не был дома десять лет. Почему сейчас?

 

— Это личное.

 

Он почти услышал, как брови Фазмы взлетели вверх.

 

— Ладно, ты не хочешь рассказывать мне, я понимаю. Но утаивать что-то от жениха — совсем другое дело.

 

— Знаю. Но это то, что я должен уладить самостоятельно. Можешь считать это моим последним дельцем в качестве свободного мужчины.

 

И это даже не представляло собой абсолютное враньё. Они с Беном не общались последние десять лет, и всё это время Хакс вёл себя так, как будто и не состоял в браке. Во всех отношениях так оно и было. И будет ещё, по крайней мере, два месяца.

 

— Хорошо, — сдалась Фазма. — Не попадись в лапы медведям.

 

— Постараюсь изо всех сил. До свидания, Фазма.

 

— Пока, Хакс.

 

Повесив трубку, он взглянул на посадочную полосу — снег на ней отсутствовал. К счастью, небо было ясным, что гарантировало беспрепятственный перелёт до Арканиса. К несчастью, по этому маршруту летал только один пилот. Хакс съёжился. Следующие два часа ему предстояло провести в двухмоторном самолётике в компании Хана Соло — отца Бена.

 

— Извините, — обратилась к Хаксу женщина средних лет, одетая в аэропортовскую униформу. — Это вы летите в Арканис?

 

— Да.

 

— Хорошо. Меня послали за вами. «Сокол» здесь.

 

Хакс едва заметно кивнул. Самолёт Хана являлся единственным летательным аппаратом в радиусе восьмисот километров, у которого было собственное имя, признанное даже сотрудниками аэропорта.

 

— Спасибо, — сказал Хакс, поправляя сумку на плече.

 

Женщина глянула на него.

 

— У вас есть ещё багаж?

 

— Нет, это всё. — Он отправился в путь налегке, прихватив с собой несколько самых тёплых свитеров, пару рубашек и две запасных пары брюк. Он не планировал тут задерживаться дольше крайней необходимости.

 

— Хорошо. Следуйте за мной. — Она направилась к боковой двери в самой малолюдной части аэропорта.

 

Резкий порыв ветра ударил Хакса, пронизывая демисезонное пальто, которое он привёз из Нью-Йорка. Это было его самое тёплое пальто, но и его было недостаточно. Впрочем, он как-нибудь переживёт. Он не собирался покупать новое на один — максимум на два — дня.

 

«Сокол» ждал на маленькой взлётно-посадочной полосе. Его фюзеляж выглядел более потрёпанным, чем помнил Хакс, но хищная птица, нарисованная на корпусе, была опознаваема, как и прежде. Когда они приблизились, боковая дверь открылась, и высокий мужчина в кожаной куртке выпрыгнул наружу. Хакс знал его так же хорошо, как и этот самолёт.

 

— Привет, Хан, — сказала женщина, улыбнувшись (по мнению Хакса, не без кокетства). — У меня тут для тебя пассажир.

 

— Спасибо, Элейн, — ответил Соло. Повернувшись, он протянул обтянутую перчаткой руку, но, посмотрев Хаксу в лицо, вытаращил глаза. — Будь я проклят.

 

— Здравствуйте, Хан.

 

— Хакс. Ты последний, кого я ожидал увидеть. — Он окинул его взглядом. — Сколько прошло, восемь лет?

 

— Десять, — поправил Хакс.

 

Хан потёр шею.

 

— Господи, время и правда летит. Зачем ты сюда вернулся, парень?

 

Хакс почувствовал, как его кинуло в жар.

 

— Мне нужно повидаться с Беном.

 

— Он знает, что ты приедешь?

 

— Нет. У меня… больше нет его номера.

 

— Ясно. Ну, тогда он удивится. Как по мне, ничего страшного в этом нет. — Хан похлопал Хакса по плечу. — Готов, парень?

 

Хакс коротко кивнул.

 

— Давай уложу твою сумку, — сказал Хан, запрыгнув в самолёт. Хакс передал ему сумку, прежде чем залезть следом. Пришлось низко наклонять голову, пока он пробирался к одному из четырёх пассажирских сидений.

 

Возвращаясь из хвостовой части в кабину, Хан бросил на него взгляд.

 

— Ты что там делаешь, парень? Садись со мной. Будешь вторым пилотом.

 

Хакс сглотнул, но не нашёл повода отказаться. Опустившись в кресло рядом с креслом Хана, он с минуту изучал множество рычагов, переключателей и датчиков на приборной панели. Усевшись, Хан передал Хаксу наушники, которые приглушали шум во время полёта и позволяли общаться друг с другом, не переходя на крик. Хакс надел их.

 

— Готов, парень? — спросил Хан.

 

— Да.

 

— Отлично. Поехали.

 

Двигатели пробудились к жизни, кашлянув несколько раз, прежде чем их гул стал равномерным. Хакс порадовался тому, что никогда не боялся летать. «Сокол» был надёжным, но перелёт ожидался далеко не таким спокойным, как на коммерческих авиалиниях. Когда «Сокол» достиг конца взлётной полосы, Хан повернул рычаг, и они поднялись в воздух.

 

— Ну и где ты жил-поживал эти последние несколько лет, Хакс? — спросил Хан, когда они набрали штатную высоту полёта.

 

— В Нью-Йорке.

 

— Большой город, да? Сказал бы я, что хочу его увидеть, да только не хочу тебе врать. Думаю, для меня как-то чересчур.

 

— Да, временами он шокирует, — сказал Хакс. Разумеется, он так вовсе не считал. Как только он приехал в Нью-Йорк, то влюбился в хаос и шум этого города. Он был полон жизни, недоступной ни для его маленькой деревушки в Англии, ни для Арканиса. Хакс был абсолютно уверен, что никогда больше не сможет жить в другом месте.

 

Хан взглянул на него.

 

— И что за работёнка у тебя? Погоди, не говори — дай угадаю. Ты законник. Ты всегда был умным.

 

Вряд ли Хакса можно было назвать отличником в старших классах, но его оценки были довольно высокими.

 

— Вообще-то я дизайнер.

 

— Вроде архитектора?

 

— Оу, нет. Я проектирую одежду.

 

— Хм. Ну, ты всегда хорошо рисовал.

 

Хакс был любимцем миссис Акерсон, преподавательницы искусств и единственного человека, поощрявшего его увлечение рисованием и проектированием. Практически всех остальных вокруг влекли технические дисциплины, например, нефтепромысел (одна из самых прибыльных профессий на богатой нефтью Аляске) или более приземлённые аспекты нефтегазовой промышленности: техническое обслуживание крупного Трансаляскинского нефтепровода и работа на насосной станции в Арканисе. Хакс намеревался избежать подобной судьбы.

 

— Как поживает Лея? — спросил он, уводя разговор в сторону от своей персоны.

 

— Она в порядке. Просто замечательно. Работа в мэрии отнимает довольно много времени.

 

Хакс вскинул бровь.

 

— Она работает на город?

 

— О, конечно, ты же не в курсе. Ты уехал до того, как она начала свою кампанию. Это её второй срок на посту мэра.

 

Когда Хакс в последний раз видел Лею Соло, урождённую Органа, та работала бригадиром на насосной станции. Она руководила ею с беспощадной эффективностью, заслужив не одну награду от нефтепроводной компании. Хаксу стало любопытно, кто же сейчас занимал её кабинет со стенами, увешанными блестящими наградными табличками.

 

— Похоже, это её призвание, — заметил он.

 

Хан рассмеялся.

 

— Это уж точно. Под её началом Арканис работает, как хорошо смазанный механизм.

 

— Рад это слышать.

 

— Что слышно от твоих предков?

 

Хакс нахмурился. Он не общался с родителями с того дня, как поставил подпись на брачном свидетельстве. Они были готовы позволить ему остаться под их крышей после каминг-аута, однако, когда он объявил, что собирается выйти за своего парня, сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. А затем велели убираться и никогда не возвращаться назад.

 

До свадьбы он жил у родителей Бена, а потом они оба переехали в бревенчатый домик, принадлежавший некогда его деду. Дом находился в ужасном состоянии, но Бен пообещал, что всё починит, и Хакс поверил. Бен всегда был мастером на все руки.

 

— Боюсь, что ничего, — ответил Хакс.

 

— Хотел бы я сказать, что знаю, как у них дела, — сказал Хан. — Но они не особо задерживаются, когда приезжают в город.

 

Это ещё мягко говоря. Хаксы переехали в Арканис из Англии из-за работы Брендола, но, похоже, так до конца и не освоились в этой глубинке. Не обзаведясь большим количеством друзей в Арканисе, они проводили довольно много времени в Фербэнксе. К тому времени, как Хакс перешёл в старшие классы, он привык к тому, что родители отсутствовали по нескольку недель подряд, а он оставался один-одинёшенек в большом доме. В том случае, конечно, если не проводил время с Беном и его семьёй.

 

Хакс искоса посмотрел на Хана. Сельская глубинка Аляски, может, и не являлась самым прогрессивным местом, но когда Бен предстал перед своими родителями и, взяв Хакса за руку, назвал его своим парнем, Хан сказал: _«Ну ладно, хорошо»_ , — и предложил выпить чего-нибудь, будто не случилось ничего необычного. Лея обняла Хакса и заявила, что теперь они — одна семья. Хакса так ошеломила столь свободно выражаемая симпатия (учитывая, что его отец был стоиком до мозга костей, а мать — скупа на эмоции), что он практически лишился дара речи.

 

— Так ты у нас молчун? — спросил Хан, передавая тарелку с пюре чуть позже за ужином.

 

Сидевший рядом с Хаксом Бен рассмеялся.

 

— О, он может говорить. Вчера на уроке литературы прочитал речь Макбета перед всем классом.

 

— Это монолог, а не речь, — вырвалось у Хакса, прежде чем он успел сдержать себя.

 

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, — сказал Бен и повернулся к родителям. — Вам бы тоже послушать. Он и правда хорош.

 

Хакс покраснел от комплимента. Их учитель сказал то же самое, но это не произвело того же эффекта, что слова Бена. На Хакса вообще мало что производило такое же впечатление.

 

— Ну тогда тебе придётся прочесть его для нас, Бреннан, — произнесла Лея. Несмотря на то, что все в Арканисе называли Хакса по фамилии, она использовала его имя.

 

— Хорошо, миссис Соло.

 

И он прочёл его после десерта, в гостиной, сидя в слегка продавленном кресле у камина. Экземпляр «Макбета», которым он воспользовался тем вечером, был новым. Страницы хрустели, а корешок ещё ни разу не сгибали. Та книга до сих пор хранилась у него. Стояла на книжной полке в его апартаментах в Нью-Йорке. Теперь — гораздо более потрёпанная. Когда ему нечего было читать, он возвращался к ней. Он столько раз перечитывал её, что ему казалось, что он сможет воспроизвести монолог по памяти.

 

— Тебя ведь надо будет подбросить до домика, да? — спросил Хан, вновь обратив на себя внимание Хакса.

 

— Оу. Да. — Ему это и в голову не пришло. Он так долго жил в большом городе, что почти машинально подумал, будто сможет поймать такси. Но в Арканисе дела определённо обстояли иначе.

 

— Ставлю на то, что Чуи подкинет тебя на своём грузовичке. Он приедет за продуктами, которые мы везём.

 

Чарльз «Чуи» Льюис был лучшим другом детства Хана и крёстным отцом Бена. Он водил один из городских снегоочистителей и при этом занимался доставкой свежих продуктов и прочих товаров, которые Хан подвозил ежедневно.

 

— Буду признателен, — сказал Хакс.

 

— Само собой, парень. — Хан бросил на него взгляд. — Всё никак не могу поверить, что ты вернулся.

 

— Это всего на день или около того. Мне просто нужно переговорить с Беном, а потом я вернусь в Нью-Йорк.

 

— Он правда будет рад тебя повидать. Как и мы все.

 

Хакс натужно улыбнулся, хотя и сомневался, что выглядит убедительно.

 

— Я тоже рад вас видеть.

 

Они приземлились через сорок пять минут, плавно опустившись на полосу, которую, судя по всему, этим утром очистил от снега Чуи. Когда Хан заглушил двигатель, Хакс снял наушники. И только он вышел из самолёта, как подъехал грузовичок с выцветшим логотипом бакалейной лавки Канаты на боку. Из кабины вылез громила, из-под бейсболки которого торчали длинные спутанные космы.

 

— О-хре-неть. Хакс. Давненько не виделись.

 

— Это точно. Как поживаете?

 

— Грех жаловаться. А ты?

 

— Хорошо.

 

— Эй, Чуи, — окликнул Хан, открыв грузовую дверь «Сокола». — Ты намерен мне подсобить или как?

 

— Да-да, иду. Ты не против перетащить пару ящиков салата, Хакс? Втроём получится быстрее.

 

— Конечно.

 

Партия была не очень большой. Им потребовалось тридцать минут, чтобы разгрузить самолёт, переместив товары в грузовичок Чуи.

 

— Запрыгивай, Хакс, — предложил Чуи, когда они закончили. — Хан сказал, что ты собираешься в домик Бена.

 

— Да. Спасибо.

 

— Увидимся, парень, — проговорил Хан, когда Хакс вскарабкался в кабину. — Передавай Бенни привет от меня. Не видел его несколько дней.

 

Хакс кивнул и помахал ему рукой, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Поездка от аэродрома до городка заняла примерно десять минут, но домик Бена располагался на дальней окраине, поэтому время в пути увеличилось вдвое. Когда они вывернули на длинную подъездную дорожку, Хакс почувствовал, как внутри закипает беспокойство. Дорожка не была расчищена, но снег был утрамбован настолько плотно, что грузовичок проехал свободно, хотя и затарахтел, наткнувшись на кочку. А потом в поле зрения показался домик.

 

Увидев его, Хакс приоткрыл рот. Это был всё тот же окружённый деревьями бревенчатый дом, но он почти не напоминал приземистую хибару, в которую они с Беном переехали в возрасте восемнадцати лет. Дом разросся, спереди к нему пристроили веранду, на которой стояла пара покрытых снегом садовых кресел. Деревянную крышу сменила металлическая, тёмно-зелёного цвета. Рядом виднелся двухэтажный гараж, которого раньше не было.

 

— А он славно потрудился, не так ли? — сказал Чуи.

 

— Это всё Бен сделал?

 

— Ну, он нанял компанию, чтобы соорудить пристройку и гараж, но внутри всё сделал сам. Увидишь. — Чуи развернул жвачку и закинул её в рот.

 

— Спасибо, что подвезли, — поблагодарил Хакс и, подняв сумку, перекинул её через плечо.

 

— Всегда пожалуйста. До встречи, Хакс.

 

Чуи развернул грузовичок на площадке возле гаража и поехал по направлению к дороге. Хакс смотрел ему вслед, живот сдавило от напряжения. Глубоко вдохнув холодный воздух, он подошёл к дому. Крыльцо было усыпано снегом, который скрипел под ногами, когда Хакс поднимался по ступеням.

 

Кнопка дверного звонка отсутствовала, поэтому он отрывисто постучал по стеклянной передней двери. Когда Хакс последний раз входил внутрь, она была полностью деревянной. Он заметил ещё несколько окон. Раньше он постоянно жаловался Бену на то, какой мрачной и унылой была эта хибара. Бен говорил, что так они сэкнономят на счетах за отопление, но Хакс бы предпочёл платить на несколько долларов больше каждый месяц за капельку солнечного света.

 

Ответа не последовало, поэтому он постучал снова и слегка вздрогнул под порывом ветра. Обнажённые ветви деревьев скрипели над головой. Прижав ребро ладони к стеклу, Хакс заглянул внутрь, но практически ничего не увидел — свет не горел. Возможно, Бена не было дома. Хакс чертыхнулся, подумав, что следовало позвонить заранее. Но сказанное Хану было правдой: он не знал номера Бена.

 

Когда ветер снова утих, Хакс услышал какой-то шум, похожий на музыку, со стороны гаража. Спустившись с крыльца, он подошёл к боковому входу и подёргал ручку. Она поддалась, и двери распахнулись.

 

Теперь он отчётливо слышал музыку. Хакс почти улыбнулся, узнав вступительные аккорды «Боже, храни королеву» от «Секс Пистолс». Когда-то это была одна из его любимых песен. Мелодия перемежалась шипением и треском газового резака, вгрызающегося во внушительный кусок металла. Летящие во все стороны искры оседали на бетонный пол. Хакс осторожно двинулся вперёд, не испытывая желания подходить слишком близко.

 

Обойдя препятствие, Хакс увидел того, кто держал резак. Это был мужчина, одетый в потрёпанные джинсы, сапоги со стальными носками и разорванную в нескольких местах футболку «хенли», плотно обтягивающую широкие плечи и спину. Лицо было скрыто сварочной маской. Он стоял спиной к Хаксу и был слишком сосредоточен на работе, чтобы заметить гостя.

 

Громкий лай прорезал воздух, и Хакс подпрыгнул. Оглянувшись, он увидел, как к нему, навострив уши, крадётся виляющий хвостом хаски. Скованные движения выдавали его возраст, но выглядел пёс довольно дружелюбно, поэтому Хакс протянул руку. Осторожно обнюхав её, пёс ткнулся мордой в ладонь. Хакс погладил его, почесал за ушами.

 

— Да ты у нас симпатичный старичок, — произнёс Хакс и потянулся, чтобы рассмотреть свисающую с шеи бирку. Надпись гласила: «Палпатин». Внутри у Хакса всё сжалось.

 

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — сказал Бен однажды вечером десять лет назад и, потопав ногами, стряхнул снег с сапог

 

Хакс был на кухне — готовил ужин. И вообще-то был совсем не в настроении для выходок Бена. Тем утром они поссорились — снова — из-за поступления Хакса в колледж. Бен в который раз сказал, что это слишком дорого и что он не будет закладывать дом, чтобы отправить Хакса учиться несколько лет только ради того, чтобы тот нашёл работу в Фербэнксе и покинул Арканис. Хакс же заявил, что именно этого он и хочет и что он не будет работать на насосной станции, в бакалейном магазинчике или библиотеке, как все прочие. Он не желал оставаться в Арканисе насовсем.

 

— Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу сюрпризы, — ответил Хакс и помешал макароны, прежде чем вернуться к нарезке огурцов для салата.

 

— Этот тебе понравится, — сказал Бен, внося на кухню коробку без крышки. — Иди и посмотри.

 

Вздохнув, Хакс отложил нож.

 

Бен поставил коробку на кухонный стол и достал из неё тихо повизгивающее серо-белое облачко меха.

 

— Его зовут Палпатин.

 

— Что ещё за имечко? — спросил Хакс, хотя уже протягивал руки, чтобы потрогать голубоглазого щенка. Тот был тёплым, и Хакс чувствовал, как быстро бьётся маленькое сердце.

 

— Он зарегистрирован в кинологическом клубе, там им дают уникальные имена. Лэндо выбрал его. Не спрашивай.

 

— Но мы и правда не можем его так называть, — сказал Хакс, поглаживая пушистые ушки. — Палпи. Мы будем звать тебя Палпи.

 

— Говорил же, что тебе понравится сюрприз.

 

Подняв взгляд на Бена, Хакс заметил, что тот весьма доволен собой.

 

— Я никогда не думал о собаке, но… ладно.

 

— Знаю, но ты только посмотри на него.

 

Хакс снова погладил щенка. Если это сделает Бена счастливым, то он не станет говорить, чтобы тот вернул его Лэндо.

 

— Милая собака и хороший сюрприз. — Хакс подошёл ближе и, несмотря на извивающегося между ними щенка, поцеловал Бена.

 

Палпи не особо успел подрасти к тому моменту, когда Хакс, упаковав сумку, покинул и его, и Бена.

 

Хакс убрал руку с головы собаки и снова выпрямился. Впрочем, Палпи выражал несогласие: он лаял и подпрыгивал, насколько ему позволяли старые кости. Ему было уже почти одиннадцать — почтенный возраст для хаски.

 

Услышав устроенный собакой шум, фигура с газовым резаком замерла. Пламя резко погасло, когда мужчина отпустил рукоять и, положив аппарат на пол, повернулся к Хаксу.

 

— Э-э-э, здравствуйте, — начал Хакс. — Извиняюсь за вторжение. Дверь была открыта, а я… ищу Бена Соло. Он здесь?

 

Мужчина не двигался, но и отвечать не торопился. Хакс ждал, прислушиваясь к агрессивному хрипению Джонни Роттена. Впрочем, как только песня подошла к концу, мужчина потянулся к маске и сдвинул её назад.

 

— Привет, Хакс.

 

У Хакса перехватило дыхание. Он немедленно узнал лицо Бена, но только оно и не изменилось. Бен всегда был высоким, но Хакс мог поклясться, что тот вырос ещё на несколько сантиметров. Под футболкой виднелся отсутствовавший прежде рельеф мышц. Тёмные, влажные от пота волосы, отросшие почти до плеч, скрыли непомерно огромные уши. Это был не тот парень, за которого Хакс вышел в восемнадцать, это был мужчина, которого он с трудом узнал.

 

— Оу, это ты, — Хакс мысленно поморщился. Имелось множество слов, которые прозвучали бы менее глупо, но в данный момент практически ничего не приходило на ум.

 

— Ага, — сказал Бен и положил маску рядом с резаком на пол. — А это ты. — Он сделал три больших шага, предоставив Хаксу возможность точно оценить, насколько выше и шире он стал. Вытащив из заднего кармана джинсов тряпку, он вытер руки. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

 

Хаксу удалось овладеть собой.

 

— Я привёз бумаги.

 

Бен сдвинул брови.

 

— Бумаги?

 

Хакс вспыхнул.

 

— Документы на развод, которые мои адвокаты посылали тебе в прошлом году и которые вернулись неподписанными. Дважды.

 

— А, эти бумаги.

 

— Да, — резко бросил Хакс. — И поскольку ты не счёл нужным озаботиться этим прежде, мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как приехать сюда и заставить тебя подписать их.

 

Бен скрестил руки на груди.

 

— Ну, тогда ты зря приехал.

 

Хакс нахмурился.

 

— Не начинай. У меня нет времени спорить с тобой. Мой рейс завтра в полдень.

 

— Ты приехал на один день?

 

— Я приехал бы и на меньший срок, будь это возможно. — Поставив сумку на пол, Хакс расстегнул боковой карман, вытащил папку и протянул её Бену. — Здесь три копии. Одна мне, вторая тебе, третья адвокатам. Там даже есть цветные закладки, чтобы ты точно знал, где расписаться.

 

Бен зыркнул на папку, но не предпринял никаких попыток её взять.

 

— Я не прошу тебя, — сказал Хакс. — А ставлю перед фактом. Нужно было покончить с этим много лет назад.

 

— Ты не можешь мне указывать, что делать.

 

— Господи, Бен, мы уже не дети. Пожалуйста, не уподобляйся ребёнку. — Хакс помахал папкой. — Подпиши бумаги и отпусти меня домой.

 

— Это и есть дом. Или ты забыл об этом, отправившись бог знает куда?

 

— Нет. Больше нет. У меня есть своя жизнь в Нью-Йорке, и я вернусь туда, как только ты подпишешь чёртовы бумаги.

 

— Почему сейчас? — спросил Бен.

 

— Потому что завтра я улетаю в…

 

— Нет, почему ты решил развестись именно сейчас?

 

Хакс облизнул губы. Казалось бы, ничего сложного: сказать Бену, что он вновь вступает в брак. Но слова не шли с языка.

 

— Настало… время.

 

— Кто он?

 

— Не понимаю, каким боком тебя это касается.

 

Бен сердито посмотрел на него.

 

— Думаешь, у меня нет права знать, ради кого мой муж покидает меня?

 

— Я не твой муж, — вздохнул Хакс. — И уже очень давно.

 

Бен уставился на него, пристально изучая карими глазами, но потом выражение его лица стало непроницаемым, и он сказал:

 

— Мне нужно идти.

 

— Что?

 

— Что слышал, — ответил он и, проходя мимо, слегка толкнул Хакса. — Мне кое-куда нужно.

 

Схватив сумку, Хакс припустил следом.

 

— Ты не можешь взять и уйти. Ты должен подписать. Бен, остановись.

 

— Я не могу сделать это прямо сейчас. Приходи… позже.

 

— Позже? Совершенно исключено. Ты должен сделать это сейчас. Это займёт тридцать секунд.

 

Бен поднялся на крыльцо, Палпатин трусил по пятам.

 

— Мне нужно ознакомиться с документами.

 

— Так ты даже не читал, когда я присылал их прежде? — спросил Хакс, когда они подошли к входной двери.

 

— Прочёл название. Это всё, что мне требовалось узнать.

 

— Всё, что требовалось узнать, чтобы не подписывать?

 

— В точку.

 

— Ради бога, Бен. Я же сказал, у меня нет времени на споры с тобой, я и не буду. У меня свадьба через два месяца.

 

Это ненадолго притормозило Бена. Повернувшись к Хаксу, он сверкнул глазами.

 

— Ну, похоже, у тебя ещё есть время. Как раз два месяца.

 

Открыв дверь, он вошёл внутрь. Стекло задребезжало, когда она захлопнулась у Хакса перед носом.

 

Хакс наблюдал за тем, как Бен исчезает в глубине дома; он замер на месте — настолько был ошарашен. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что между ними сразу произошла ссора, но Хакс не ожидал, что она закончится тем, что он очутится на холоде с неподписанными документами на развод, зажатыми в правой руке. Хакс потёр лоб. Можно было, конечно, стучать в дверь до тех пор, пока Бен не смягчится и не впустит его, но Хакс был не из тех, кто недооценивал строптивость Соло. Поэтому он нацепил сумку на плечо и зашагал в сторону проездной дороги.

 

Было только одно место, куда Бен мог направиться в пятницу вечером — к Калриссиану, который держал единственную забегаловку в Арканисе. Хотя она находилась в центре города, примерно в пяти километрах отсюда, а Хакс был без машины. Не такая уж невероятная прогулка, но Хакс слишком выдохся после долгого перелёта и перебранки с без пяти минут бывшим мужем. Ему нужно было подкрепиться и принять душ — не обязательно в таком порядке. По стечению обстоятельств, примерно в двух километрах отсюда имелось место, где он мог получить то и другое: отель «Миллениум».

 

К тому времени, как Хакс переступил порог вестибюля, он продрог до костей, а его пальцы болезненно покалывало. Арканис располагался далеко от туристических маршрутов и вряд ли нуждался в отеле, пусть и всего на двадцать шесть комнат, но его держали для проверяющих, которые, инспектируя нефтепровод, проезжали через городок регулярно. Отель был чистым и ухоженным, в воздухе ощущался лёгкий лимонный запах чистящего средства.

 

За регистрационной стойкой стояла девушка в опрятной голубой блузке и юбке цвета хаки. Она осеклась, не договорив слов приветствия, и стандартная широкая улыбка увяла на её губах, как только Хакс подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы она разглядела его.

 

— Здравствуй, Рей.

 

— Хакс, — произнесла Рей Скайуокер, единственная кузина и лучшая подруга Бена. Её отец, Люк, был владельцем и управляющим отеля. — Тебе хватило наглости заявиться сюда.

 

— В вестибюль твоего отеля?

 

— В Арканис, — прошипела она. — После того, что сделал.

 

Хакс сжал губы в тонкую линию.

 

— Ты имеешь в виду, уехал из городка?

 

— Ты не просто уехал из городка. — Она сурово посмотрела на него. — Ты хоть знаешь, через что прошёл Бен? Конечно нет, ведь ты сбежал.

 

— Я уехал, — сказал Хакс. — Ни от чего я не убегал. — Он не знал, с какой стати вообще разговаривает с ней. Он не обязан был давать объяснения, тем более — в вестибюле отеля, в котором пытался снять комнату на ночь.

 

Рей слегка наклонилась над стойкой.

 

— Ты правда в это веришь? Ой, всё. Ты сбежал от Бена. Бросил его.

 

Хакс почувствовал знакомый укол горечи, но Бен отказался поддержать его обучение в колледже, и у Хакса не было иного выбора, кроме как уехать. Не желая более спорить с Рей, он сказал:

— Хочешь сказать, что я не смогу здесь остановиться?

 

Она напряглась, но повернулась к монитору.

 

— Ты один?

 

— Да.

 

— Дай взглянуть на твоё удостоверение личности.

 

Он передал ей нью-йоркские водительские права и банковскую карту.

 

— Двуспальный номер устроит, мистер Хакс? — спросила Рей, презрительно акцентировав внимание на его фамилии. Она была рядом в тот день, когда он сменил фамилию на Соло, и, похоже, не собиралась позволять ему забыть об этом.

 

— Да, всё в порядке.

 

— Квитанция нужна?

 

— Нет, спасибо.

 

— Хорошо. — Она протянула руку и вытащила ключ (настоящий, а не магнитную карту, которые использовались в большинстве отелей) из коробки позади стойки. — Номер сто восемь на одну ночь. Ты же на одну ночь, верно? А потом уедешь.

 

Хакс кивнул.

 

Подтолкнув ключ к нему, Рей добавила:

 

— Отлично. Он больше не нуждается в тебе.

 

Взяв ключ, Хакс пошёл прочь, тем не менее он был уверен, что продолжает ощущать сверлящий взгляд в спину. Когда он впервые повстречал Рей, та была тощей девчонкой на два года младше его. Он приехал в Арканис в середине учебного года и был пристроен в класс, который примерно соответствовал восьмому классу в Англии. Рей скользнула на соседнее с ним сиденье в школьном автобусе, протянула свою маленькую ладошку и представилась.

 

Больше всего его удивил её акцент, который совсем не походил на тягучий говор остальных американцев.

 

— Я родилась в Лондоне, — объяснила она. — Отец привёз меня сюда год назад, после смерти мамы. Ты тоже из Англии.

 

— Из Лестершира, — сказал Хакс.

 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

 

— Мой отец работает на «Первый Порядок Петролеум». Они заведуют…

 

— Нефтепроводом. Я знаю. Это круто. Как тебя зовут?

 

— Хакс.

 

— Приятно познакомиться, Хакс.

 

Она показала ему его класс, когда они добрались до школы. Единственной на весь Арканис. Жителей было так мало, что начальные, средние и старшие классы помещались в одном здании.

 

К своему большому удовлетворению, Хакс довольно быстро завёл друзей, хотя Рей не вошла в их число. По крайней мере, не вошла сразу. Она по-прежнему махала ему рукой, когда они пересекались в коридоре, однако, он не сдружился с ней, как с Фазмой много лет спустя, из-за одинакового места рождения. Впрочем, когда Хакс сблизился с Беном, то получил в придачу дружбу Рей.

 

Хотя не всё детство Бен и Рей провели бок о бок, они были близки, как настоящие брат и сестра. Рей совместила в себе функции шафера и дружки на свадьбе. Ей было шестнадцать, и она всё ещё носила брекеты. Но не удержалась от лучезарной улыбки, когда Хакс надел Бену кольцо, а тот произнёс «согласен».

 

Хакс рассеянно потёр большим пальцем левой руки основание безымянного. Он часто так делал — после того как оставил золотое обручальное колечко на прикроватной тумбочке в их домике — несмотря на то, что лёгкая вмятинка на коже давно исчезла. И всё же он ловил себя на том, что до сих пор так делает, когда нервничает.

 

Ключ не сразу повернулся в замке, но в конце концов Хаксу удалось открыть номер и войти внутрь. Свет не горел, и Хакс щёлкнул выключателем. Комната была невзрачной, как и большинство отельных номеров. Хотя вместо стандартных абстрактных репродукций и пасторальных картинок на стенах висели фотографии природных достопримечательностей этой части Аляски. В углу каждой виднелись инициалы «ФФ». Финн Фишер был ровесником Рей и всегда ловко управлялся с фотоаппаратом. Хакс рад был убедиться, что тот по-прежнему фотографирует.

 

Швырнув сумку на пол у изножья кровати, Хакс немедленно отправился в ванную. Он долго стоял под горячим душем, затем побрился и переоделся в чистое. Чёрные брюки и изумрудно-зелёная рубашка не совсем соответствовали «стандартам» забегаловки Калриссиана, но Хакс не захватил с собой джинсов или подходящего потрёпанного фланелевого свитера. Расчесав волосы, он нанёс на них немного геля и снова обулся.

 

К счастью, к моменту, когда он вернулся в вестибюль, Рей за стойкой сменила женщина постарше — крашеная блондинка.

 

— Приятного вечера, сэр, — сказала она, когда он проходил мимо.

 

Хакс был уже на полпути к бару — и внезапно осознал, что оставил документы на развод в номере.

 

— Чёрт, — пробормотал он и, поплотнее запахнув ворот куртки, приготовился к очередной встрече с Беном.


	2. Бен

_  
— Что. Ты. Делаешь?_

_— Прекрати ёрзать, или уроню. — Бен покрепче ухватил Хакса под мышками и под коленями. — Пытаюсь перенести тебя через порог. А что, по-твоему, я делаю?_

_Хакс стал пунцовым; веснушки и красные щёки — ужасное сочетание. И он задёргался ещё сильнее, пытаясь вывернуться из объятий. Бен фыркнул и споткнулся, чуть не завалившись на пол вместе с Хаксом._

_— Мы сыграли свадьбу три недели назад. Ты не пытался провернуть такое в доме твоих родителей, — посетовал Хакс, но перестал извиваться, когда осознал, что Бен уронит его прямо на задницу, если он тут же не прекратит._

_— Ага, потому что то был не наш дом. А этот — наш. Поэтому я сделаю всё как следует. Так что лежи смирно и помоги открыть дверь. — Бену и правда нужно было тренироваться больше. Может, он и был высоким, но лишняя мускулатура явно не помешала бы. Наверное. Следовало спросить Хакса, хочет ли тот более подкачанного муженька._

_Хакс вздохнул и, потянувшись, открыл двери маленького домика, который когда-то принадлежал Анакину Скайуокеру. Тот построил его своими руками после женитьбы на бабушке Бена. В этом доме родились мать и дядя Бена. А теперь ему суждено было стать домом Бена и Бреннана Соло._

_Дверь распахнулась, Бен перенёс Хакса через порог. Как только они очутились в гостиной, Бен поставил Хакса на пол и выжидательно уставился на него. Он действительно хотел, чтобы его супругу понравился их новый дом. Изучив выражение лица Хакса, Бен поник. Тот скорчил рожицу в духе «на-самом-деле-я-бы-презрительно-усмехнулся-но-не-сделаю-этого-потому-что-люблю-тебя». Бен вздохнул и осмотрелся вокруг. Домик и правда выглядел не очень. Самым большим помещением была гостиная с маленькой кухонькой. В углу располагался уютный камин. Узкий коридор вёл к небольшой спальне, к которой прилегала ванная комната. Старая мебель была накрыта пыльными простынями. Солнечный свет проникал через два больших окна по обе стороны входной двери, но остальные стены были сплошь деревянными._

_— Он… — начал Хакс и умолк, не зная, что сказать._

_— Я здесь всё отремонтирую, не переживай, — поспешно выпалил Бен. Обернувшись на него, Хакс удивлённо мигнул. — Он станет более просторным и… хм… пригодным для жилья. Конечно, дед с бабушкой переехали отсюда, как только представилась возможность, но я уверен, что смогу тут всё обустроить. Мне правда нравится этот домик. И я… я с нетерпением ждал момента, когда смогу жить здесь с тобой._

_Хакс несколько секунд изучающе смотрел на мужа, а потом улыбнулся. Улыбкой, которую демонстрировал редко и одному лишь Бену. Она озарила его лицо. Конечно, всё дело было в том, что на него упал яркий солнечный луч, который заглянул в окно и озарил его рыжие волосы, создав иллюзию пламени. Бен как-то заявил Хаксу, что тот выглядит так, будто его поцеловал огонь. Словно он зародился в нём и сформировался, а потом появился на свет, явив миру огненно-рыжие волосы и яркую, страстную личность. Залившись краской, Хакс зарылся лицом в учебник по истории. Он не очень хорошо воспринимал комплименты. Особенно от Бена, в котором просыпался поэт, когда дело касалось любви всей его жизни._

_И вот теперь._

_Теперь он выглядел так же прекрасно. Бен хотел что-то сказать, но онемел, потрясённый совершенной красотой, которую представлял собой его муж._

_— Хорошая идея, Бен, но ты уверен, что справишься?_

_Бен фыркнул и наклонился, чтобы стереть ухмылку с лица Хакса поцелуем._

_— Ради тебя я сделаю всё что угодно, — пробормотал Бен, зарывшись пальцами в рыжые волосы._

_Хакс вздохнул и облизал губы. Бен потянул его за пряди, и Хакс, поддавшись, откинул голову назад. Бен прижался ртом к выставленному напоказ горлу и довольно заурчал._

_— Как насчёт проверить, работает ли водопровод в ванной?_

_Они слегка вспотели, пока загружали пожитки в старый грузовичок Бена и ехали сюда._

_— Звучит мило, — выдохнул Хакс и заворчал, когда Бен снова подхватил его на руки._

_— Серьёзно, Бен, — выдохнул он, но всё-таки покрепче обнял мужа за шею, чтобы не упасть. Бен широко улыбнулся и распахнул дверь в маленькую ванную.  
_

Бен вынырнул из омута мыслей. Он стоял под тем самым душем из воспоминаний. Горестно застонав, он подставил голову под струи воды и попытался отключиться от вполне реального мира, материализовавшегося полчаса назад в форме его супруга. Твою мать. Это настолько выбило его из колеи, что он упёрся рукой в стену перед собой и, уронив голову, позволил воде массировать шею.

Как он посмел?

Как посмел вдруг объявиться после десяти ёбаных лет? Да ещё в таком виде. Не взлохмаченные патлы, а аккуратный напомаженный зачёс. Боже, он даже умудрился отрастить бакенбарды. Судя по всему, длинные волосы исчезли навсегда, уступив место стилю, из-за которого рыжая шевелюра блестела ещё ярче.

Почему он по-прежнему так хорошо выглядел? Он покинул Бена десять лет назад, не попрощавшись. Просто оставил обручалку на тумбочке и исчез, блядь. Вселенная так несправедлива. Она могла наградить его каким-нибудь шрамом или лишним весом. Но нет, Хакс был всё тем же идеальным созданием, в которое он втрескался пятнадцать лет назад.

Бен посмотрел себе между ног, оскорблённый тем, что его член решил пробудиться к жизни при мысли о трусливом муженьке.

— А ну прекрати, — прошипел Бен.

Ёбаный Хакс и его ёбаное требование развода ради свадьбы с кем-то другим. Кем-то, кто не являлся Беном.

Ну что ж. От этих рассуждений стояк очень быстро упал. Даже не понадобилось включать холодную воду. (И лучше не вспоминать о том, сколько лет было потрачено на этот кран, чтобы в принципе наладить переключение между холодной и горячей).

Через год после того, как Хакс съебал, в почтовом ящике Бена оказалась первая пачка документов на развод. Из Нью-Йорка. Хакс и правда выбрал город, который располагался максимально далеко от Арканиса. Бен выбросил конверт в мусор. Как и следующие три. После этого наступило блаженное затишье, пока в прошлом году не пришла новая кипа бумаг (от юридической фирмы с витиеватым названием и с ёбаными водяными знаками на каждом листе). Бен их тоже не читал. Но, честно говоря, он не думал, что муженёк приедет лично. Дерзкий маленький говнюк даже не предупредил его заранее. Что было невероятно умно. Ведь если бы Бен знал, он, вероятно, отправился бы в давно откладываемый отпуск на противоположную сторону планеты.

( _Не будь таким трусом, Бен. Ты не можешь убегать каждый раз, когда мы ссоримся. Вернись. Эй, ВЕРНИСЬ!)_

Всё, довольно.

Он не подпишет эти бумаги. Никогда. Хакс когда-то решил выйти за него, и так тому и быть, блядь. Почему Бен должен уступать, если именно Хакс оказался трусом и сбежал?

Несложно представить, что за болвана выбрал Хакс. Наверняка полную противоположность Бена.

( _Фу, Бен, ну почему ты всё время такой пошлый. Господи боже._ )

Больше всего Бену хотелось забраться в кровать и поплакать в подушку. Он очень расстроился, вновь увидев Хакса. Он не хотел иметь с ним никаких дел. Не хотел и не мог. Хакс кинул его. Упаковал свои вещи, пока Бен отсыпался после особо бурной ссоры, и просто ушёл. И даже не сказал, куда направляется. Оставил кольцо на прикроватной тумбочке, бросив Бена на произвол судьбы. Наплевав на два года брака и четыре года отношений из-за…

Из-за…

Бен выключил душ резким хлопком, от которого задребезжал кран. Он не будет об этом думать. Пусть Хакс катится обратно в свой ёбаный моднявый метрополис, трахает там какого-нибудь урода и шьёт, пока пальцы не закровят… Бену плевать. Хакс может делать всё, что ему угодно, за исключением свадьбы с другим парнем. Бен не отступит. И конечно, он больше не будет разговаривать с Хаксом. Пусть съёбывает туда, откуда приехал.

Бен вышел из-под душа, не потрудившись высушить волосы. Всё равно он наденет шапку или будет находиться в грузовичке.

( _Ты простудишься, Бен. Ты не можешь взять и пойти на улицу с мокрыми волосами. Мы же на Аляске, ты не забыл?_ )

Наскоро обтеревшись, он бросил влажное полотенце на пол, умышленно промазав мимо корзины для белья. Ему не хватало нервов поддерживать порядок. Быть аккуратным. Всё, что он хотел: разнести нахер домик, поорать и засунуть голову в снег, чтобы остыть. Но, взглянув на часы в форме уточки, стоявшие на крохотной полке, он понял, что уже опаздывает на пятнадцать минут. Дерьмо.

Пройдя из ванной в спальню (которая теперь казалась больше и светлее из-за дополнительных окон, именно таких, какие хотел Хакс), Бен принялся искать выцветшие чёрные джинсы. И обнаружил их свисающими из ящика в шкафу. Они были мятые, но не такие уж грязные. Как раз в стиле единственной забегаловки Арканиса. За джинсами последовали: чёрная майка-алкоголичка, рубашка в красно-чёрную клетку и чёрная жилетка. Облачившись в толстые шерстяные носки, связанные матерью на Рождество, Бен пулей вылетел из спальни и, натянув тёплые ботинки, довершил свой наряд шарфом и шапочкой, которые шли в нагрузку к носкам.

Палпатин уже царапал дверь, завывая так, словно знал, куда именно они направляются. Бен сгрёб ключи и вышел из домика, не потрудившись запереть его. (Да кто туда вообще полезет? У него не было ничего ценного, законченные скульптуры всегда хранились в Фэрбенксе.) Он помог своему драгоценному старичку вскарабкаться на пассажирское сиденье и, проехавшись ботинками по обледенелой дорожке, плюхнулся на место водителя.

— Ну что, поехали, приятель, — сказал Бен Палпатину, и тот, гавкнув, потрогал лапой радио. Ему нравилось подвывать в такт музыке.

Бен включил радио и направился к Калриссиану.

Поездка заняла десять минут. Припарковавшись прямо у бара, он не сразу вышел из машины. Он и так уже опоздал, поэтому прислониться головой к рулю и сделать несколько вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, было идеальным развитием ситуации. Наверное. Да какая разница.

Всё было отлично.

Хакс укатится восвояси, если Бен продолжит его игнорировать. Или, может, сказать ему, что он получит развод только через его труп?

Телефон вибрировал вовсю; вероятно, Рей уже начала волноваться. Глубоко вздохнув, Бен вышел из машины, а потом открыл пассажирскую дверцу и помог выбраться старому псу.

— Хороший мальчик.

Они направились не к главному входу, а к боковой двери, ведущей в кладовую и вторую половину дома, в которой жили Калриссианы.

— Тук-тук! — крикнул Бен, запрокинув голову; до него уже доносились скулёж и лай. На втором этаже распахнулась большая деревянная дверь, и младшая дочка Лэндо бросила на него взгляд. Один из праправнуков Палпатина попытался отпихнуть её в сторону и спуститься вниз. Собак не пускали в бар, но Бен всегда брал Палпатина с собой, чтобы тот мог поиграть со своей огромной собачьей семьёй. Он похлопал пса по спине, и Палпатин взобрался по лестнице так быстро, как смог (довольно впечатляюще, учитывая его возраст).

— Вернусь через несколько часов, — сказал Бен девочке. Та кивнула, уже уткнувшись в телефон.

— Ага. Развлекайся, Бенни, — ответила она и закрыла дверь.

Проскользнув мимо старых высоких стеллажей с алкоголем, Бен проник за барную стойку. Лэндо поймал его в тот момент, когда он попытался улизнуть с бутылкой пива.

— Даже не думай, Бенни. Тебе лучше пойти вон туда. Наша лучезарная Рей выглядит так, словно у неё скоро случится нервный срыв. Ты что-то очень припозднился, парень. — Потянувшись через стойку, Лэндо подал Бену пиво, которое тот намеревался умыкнуть. Но когда Бен попытался заплатить, Лэндо закатил глаза и, махнув рукой, указал в сторону бильярдных столов.

Верно.

Рей. И Финн. Ждали.

Бен неторопливо двинулся к ним, по пути здороваясь с присутствующими. Все его знали, и он знал всех. Он посещал это заведение ещё до того, как научился ходить. Болтаясь в кенгурятнике на груди Хана Соло.

Когда он наконец подошёл к столу Рей и Финна, Рей пихнула его в бок кулаком и ткнула в бедро кием.

— Боже, Бенни, я думала, ты валяешься под столом пьяный в стельку из-за… — она умолкла и отвернулась.

Бен глотнул пива и пожал плечами.

— Да, он здесь. Я знаю. Он приходил в домик, — сообщил он так спокойно, как только мог. Финн похлопал его по плечу и выдал ему кий.

Рей нерешительно посмотрела на Бена.

— Ты в порядке?

— Финн, давай начнём новую партию. Хочу надрать задницы вам обоим, — сказал Бен, прежде чем взглянуть на кузину. — Я в порядке. Я бы не стал. Напиваться. До такой степени… Я выше этого. Не переживай. Мы немного поболтали. И он ушёл. Ничего не случилось. Я в порядке. — Когда Рей бросила на него скептический взгляд, он добавил: — Правда в порядке.

(Но не десять лет назад, когда однажды она постучала в двери домика и обнаружила его лежащим на кровати, с той стороны, где обычно спал Хакс, пьяного и грязного. Это являлось его нормальным состоянием почти в течение года. И являлось бы до сих пор, если бы не Рей.)

Ухмыльнувшись кузине, Бен сделал большой глоток из бутылки. Финн снова выставил шары по центру, и Бен, склонившись над столом, прицелился в биток. Приняв удобную позицию, он сосредоточился на кие и белом шаре. Игра началась с двух чётко уложенных в лузу шаров, но Рей не позволила ему полностью сфокусироваться на процессе, поглядывая на него и интересуясь, действительно ли с ним всё хорошо. И когда она спросила, в курсе ли он, что Хакс остановился в отеле «Миллениум», он смазал последний удар.

Бен по глупости понадеялся, что Хакс сразу же уедет и попытается снова уладить дело через своих адвокатов.

— На какой срок? — спросил он, уставившись на кий, но не видя перед собой ни стола, ни шаров.

— На одну ночь. Хотя сумка у него довольно большая, — ответила Рей, что не особо помогло.

— Оу. Уверен, завтра он сдрыснёт. Потому что я не собираюсь подписывать никаких сраных бумаг. Пусть летит прямиком к своему парню, а наш брак будет длиться во веки, мать его, вечные, — усмехнулся Бен и посмотрел на опустевшую бутылку.

— Тебе это не кажется слегка инфантильным? — невинно, как всегда, осведомился Финн. — Я имею в виду, прошло десять лет. Похоже, ему нравится тот чувак. Просто живи дальше. Ты страдаешь вот уже десять лет, Бенни. Знаю, что страдаешь. Ты не можешь так убиваться по парню, который бросил тебя. То есть, возможно, он не стоит этого. А ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Хм.

— Кроме того, дело не только в Хаксе. Ты и свою жизнь впустую тратишь из-за этого. Просто отпусти и, может, вы оба снова будете счастливы. — Финн улыбнулся своей милой улыбкой, глаза его засияли. Искренний, как обычно, он не имел в виду ничего плохого. Он и правда желал Бену счастья. Бен это знал. И всё же…

Дело было в Хаксе. Всегда было в нем. С первого дня в школе, когда Бен услышал, как рыжий парень жалуется на Арканис, сравнивая его с каким-то чудесным городом в Англии. Бен сразу же влюбился в его голос и огненные волосы. И когда парень, обернувшись, весело спросил: _«Ты хоть знаешь, что твой плеер играет неоправданно громко?»_ — Бен купился с потрохами. Потребовалось почти два года, чтобы убедить Хакса в том, что они идеально подходят друг другу.

Финн открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь ещё, возможно, что оно того не стоит и что Бен мог бы попробовать встречаться с кем-нибудь другим. Например, Джессика Пава вроде бы интересовалась им (о чём Финн талдычил Бену на протяжении нескольких недель). Но вместо этого у него вырвалось:

 

— Помяни чёрта.

Финн уставился на входную дверь, и Бену не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто заявился. В баре ненадолго воцарилась тишина, но совсем скоро со всех сторон понеслось возбуждённое «шу-шу-шу». Бену захотелось сломать кий и воткнуть его острым концом куда-нибудь.

Финн посмотрел на Бена, а потом снова заглянул ему за спину.

— Принесу нам ещё по одной, — сказал он и пошёл к барной стойке.

Бен ничего не мог поделать. Он развернулся и хохотнул, увидев, во что вырядился Хакс. Прийти в единственный в городке бар, нацепив брюки и зелёную рубашку (которая, определённо, даже близко не могла тягаться с зеленью его глаз). Взгляд Бена застыл на идеально зачёсанных рыжих волосах, и он усмехнулся, вспомнив жалобы Хакса на огромное количество принадлежащих ему средств для волос, которые занимали слишком много места в их общем маленьком шкафчике в ванной.

А теперь посмотрите, кто обмазался гелем.

Финн поприветствовал Хакса, похлопав по плечу и неуклюже обняв одной рукой. Хакс вяло ответил тем же.

Засранец.

Взглянув по сторонам, Бен увидел, что все посетители пялились то на Хакса, то на него, то снова на Хакса. Они даже не пытались скрыть своего любопытства. Бен знал, что на следующий день все в этом сраном городишке будут в курсе того, что Хакс снова приехал в Арканис. И, разумеется, фабрике сплетен с этого момента придётся работать сверхурочно. Наступит завтра, и бесчисленные соседи будут ломиться в его дверь под всякими надуманными предлогами, чтобы проверить, не находится ли Хакс в домике, или чтобы учинить допрос насчёт их отношений.

Радость-то какая.

Бен и Хакс стали первой гей-парой, сочетавшейся браком в Арканисе, и соответственно — сенсацией столетия. Никто не думал, что из союза между зажатым Бреннаном Хаксом, сыном одного из боссов нефтепровода, и Бенджамином Соло, сыном без пяти минут мэра (на тот момент) Леи Органы, в самом деле что-то получится. Бен был уверен, что большинство окружающих глумилось над ними. Не потому, что они были двумя парнями, а потому, что едва перешагнули восемнадцатилетний рубеж, когда сыграли свадьбу. Иногда он задавался вопросом, сколько ставок было выиграно, когда Хакс оставил его спустя всего два года.

Никто не знал, почему Хакс бросил его, даже семья и друзья. Бену нравилось притворяться, что он тоже не знает. Однако, до него доходили слухи об их разрыве. Самым смешным был слух о домашнем насилии. Бен понятия не имел, почему некоторые считали, что он поколачивал Хакса. Только потому, что он был выше и крупнее? Да, у Бена бывали проблемы с гневом, уже с ранних лет. Полиция впервые задержала его за уничтожение общественной собственности, когда ему едва исполнилось четырнадцать. И да, Бен избил нескольких хулиганов в старшей школе (сломал руку и три пальца одному чуваку, который посмел назвать Хакса «дрыщом»). Но он никогда не поднимал и не поднимет руку на Хакса. Никогда. Даже сейчас. Даже после всего, что Хакс сделал с ним; даже после его ухода.

— Ты будешь играть или собираешься вечно пялиться на задницу своего муженька? — ехидно спросила Рей и ткнула Бена кием под рёбра. Вернувшись в реальность, Бен потёр ушибленное место. — В смысле, его задница, конечно хороша, но печально, что и сам он — задница, — продолжила она. Бен хотел что-то сказать, но ему удалось издать лишь ворчание.

Как бы то ни было, она была права.

Огромным усилием воли Бен заставил себя отвести взгляд от Хакса. Затем посмотрел в большие обеспокоенные глаза кузины — и ему удалось улыбнуться.

— Ладно, покончим с этим. Я надеру тебе задницу. — Усевшись на стул, он наблюдал, как Рей с лёгкостью кладёт шары в лузу. Она забила четвёртый подряд, когда вернулся Финн с тремя холодными бутылками пива. Бен тут же сгрёб одну бутылку.

— Сделай одолжение, подмени меня, — попросил он Финна, который, судя по его виду, хотел рассказать, о чём именно говорил с Хаксом. — Она что-то чересчур энергично принялась за мою задницу, мне нужен перерыв.

Финн вздохнул, но кивнул и занял его место, а Рей продолжила победную серию.

Некоторое время Бен цедил пиво, наблюдая, как Финн и Рей пытались оживить партию нелепыми правилами, и изо всех сил игнорировал Хакса, сидящего у стойки и потягивающего дурацкий коктейль, который Лэндо, кажется, сделал впервые за двадцать лет. Хакса, который пообщался с каждым в этом баре, поскольку каждый счёл нужным подойти к нему и затеять разговор, как будто он по-прежнему был уважаемым горожанином Арканиса, как будто бы по-прежнему жил здесь, в счастливом браке с Беном.

Предатели. Все они.

Бен подумывал взять ещё по пивку, но Хакс всё ещё сидел у стойки, а значит, он определённо туда не пойдёт. Но окончательное решение осталось не за ним — Лэндо приблизился с подносом, уставленным стаканами с причудливым пойлом. Ну, не то чтобы причудливым, но для Бена любой коктейль был причудливым.

Он взял один и принюхался. Джин.

— От неизвестного поклонника, — невозмутимо заявил Лэндо. Бен замер посреди глотка и, посмотрев за спину Лэндо, встретился взглядом со своим мужем. Почему Хакс послал три порции? К несчастью, напиток уже коснулся языка, и на вкус он был замечательным. Поэтому Бен проглотил свою гордость, отвернулся от Хакса и, отставив пиво в сторону, принялся за коктейль.

— Чёртов «Том Коллинз», — бормотал Лэндо себе под нос, пока обходил бильярдный стол, чтобы доставить напитки Финну и Рей. — Парень всегда был немного снобом.

Бен чуть не фыркнул в стакан, когда изящная кисть коснулась его плеча.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится.

Самодовольный. Ублюдок.

Бен тяжело засопел и проигнорировал порыв накрыть своей лапищей узкую ладонь. Вместо этого он пожал плечами и смахнул её. Продолжая потягивать коктейль, он наблюдал за тем, как Хакс, прислонившись к столу, комментировал игру.

— Смотрю, ты по-прежнему надираешь им задницы, — сказал Хакс Рей, которая в ответ показала ему средний палец. Бен никогда не испытывал большей признательности к кузине. Продолжив игнорировать Хакса, она ловко положила чёрный шар в лузу.

Финн надул было губы, но уже через несколько секунд широко улыбнулся и поблагодарил Хакса за выпивку. Рей подошла к Бену и встала перед ним с покровительственным видом. Должно быть, это выглядело забавно. Она была такой мелкой и всё равно пыталась заслонить его массивную фигуру. Но Бен был тронут и легонько сжал её бедро, намекая, что всё в порядке. Правда. В порядке. Хакс не стал совать ему под нос бумаги о разводе или вещать о своём парне. И вообще, вёл серьёзную дискуссию о фотографии с Финном. Закрыв глаза, Бен с лёгкостью мог представить, что вернулся на двенадцать лет назад, в день, когда они отмечали шестнадцатилетие Рей в гараже дяди Люка и играли в бильярд.

— Бенни, — голос Рей вырвал Бена из воспоминаний. — Хочешь узнать о планах на фестиваль? Папа затеял кое-что масштабное в этом году.

— Конечно, — ответил Бен, продолжая невольно поглядывать на Хакса краешком глаза.

Похоже, в этом году идея Люка по раскрутке отеля состояла в раздаче грубо слепленного, пересохшего и твёрдого, как камень, печенья. Бен до сих пор подозревал, что Люк раздавал только несвежее, оставляя себе то, что получше. Его борода периодически оказывалась усеяна крошками.

По мере того как Рей углублялась в детали, описывая палатки с кустарным творчеством, которые спонсировал Люк (кстати, ходили слухи, что он подкатывал к вдове Канате, вязавшей лучшие шапочки в городке), Хакс продолжал заказывать коктейли. Лэндо ворчал и жаловался, что так у него вскоре выйдет весь джин и что Хакс чересчур сорит деньгами. Бен заметил, как тот запихнул Лэндо несколько купюр в карман жилетки и попросил не сердиться.

Бен пытался сосредоточиться на болтовне с Рей. Честно пытался. Но куда было деваться — Хакс находился в непосредственной близости. Бен был абсолютно уверен, что уловил лёгкий аромат его лосьона для бритья, когда Хакс потянулся всем телом и, запрокинув голову, опёрся своей идеальной задницей о край бильярдного стола.

Так странно было видеть Хакса в этом баре. Вот он — рядом, общается с Финном. А ещё это немного раздражало. Потому что Хакс был тут не ради Бена. Он вернулся не ради него. Он вернулся, чтобы Бен подписал бумаги о разводе. И когда Бен подпишет их, Хакс уедет в закат со своим новым парнем.

Потерявшись в мыслях, он даже не понял, что Хакс и Финн смотрят на него и, судя по всему, обращаются к нему.

— Бен? Бен, мы задали тебе вопрос… Бен? Рен!

Бен вынырнул из своих грёз. Он всегда оживлялся, когда Хакс использовал это имя.

( _— Твоя подпись на свидетельстве о браке выглядит как «Рен». У тебя что, ладони вспотели? Я вышел за какого-то Рена?_

_— Ты издеваешься? Ясно же видно: «Бен». О боже, да ты прикалываешься. Извини, я немного нервничаю из-за того, что вышел за любовь всей своей жизни._

_— Осторожно, Рен. Это звучит довольно сентиментально. Теперь буду использовать «Рен», когда мне понадобится привлечь твоё внимание. А то ты слишком часто витаешь в облаках._

_— Не витаю._

_— Витаешь._

_— Только когда ты рядом._ )

— Что? — спросил Бен.

Хакс ухмыльнулся ему.

— Мы тут обсуждали твои катастрофические навыки в дартсе. Они не улучшились за последние десять лет? — Несмотря на оскорбление, тон был игривым, напоминающим старый добрый флирт.

Бен не смог устоять.

— Спорю на твою тощую задницу, что я грёбаный чемпион этого бара, — заявил он слегка самоуверенно, как всегда. (Неизменное желание произвести впечатление на Хакса.)

— Неужели? — произнёс Хакс, направляясь к стене, где висела мишень. — Очень сомневаюсь. Но давай выясним.

— Ага, давай, — пробормотал Бен и, проигнорировав обеспокоенный взгляд кузины, последовал за Хаксом в тускло освещённый угол.

 

Хакс даже не спросил, готов ли Бен начать. Он просто взял дротики, встал на отметку на полу и принялся метать их. Точно в цель, как всегда. А Бен даже не смотрел на мишень — он любовался изящным запястьем и тонкими, но сильными пальцами.

Бен хотел снова ощутить их прикосновение к своей коже, хотел узнать, не появились ли на них маленькие мозоли от ручки или карандаша. Хотел знать, возникала ли по-прежнему морщинка между светлыми бровями, когда Хакс трудился над своими почеркушками.

( _— Это не почеркушки, Бен. Я пытаюсь понять, как делать наброски моделей._

_— Ты купил эти дорогущие карандаши, даже не зная, как ими рисовать?_

_— Ну да. Этому не учат в школе._ )

— Твоя очередь, — сказал Хакс.

Моргнув, Бен взял дротики у Хакса. Их пальцы не соприкоснулись. Бен не уловил, намеренно или нет. Он проглотил разочарование, вызванное тем, что он не смог хотя бы на мгновение притронуться к светлой веснушчатой коже, и принялся за дело, пытаясь ликвидировать отставание от впечатляющих результатов Хакса.

— Неплохо, — заметил Хакс, приблизившись к мишени, чтобы вытащить дротики. Бену удалось выбить два раза по пятнадцать и один раз восемнадцать. Не самое удачное начало, но он хотя бы размочил счёт.

— Раньше у меня получалось не так ужасно, — сказал Бен.

Хакс вскинул бровь.

— Ты правда в это веришь?

Хакс начал следующий раунд, попав один раз в яблочко и три раза в сектор девятнадцать. Чёрт, он по-прежнему играл лучше.

— Помнится, мы любили зависать на той скамейке? — спросил Хакс после очередного раунда.

Бен проследил за его взглядом. Старая скамья и ещё более обшарпанный стол не особо вписывались в концепт бара. Они находились там с тех пор, как Лэндо купил этот древний дом. Он заменил всё, кроме этого странноватого комплекта мебели. Никто не хотел там сидеть из-за порывов холодного ветра, который проникал в открытую дверь. Но стол и скамья, частично скрытые от чужих глаз, создавали иллюзию уединения. Поэтому, как только Лэндо начал пускать Бена и Хакса в бар по достижении восемнадцатилетия, они застолбили это местечко за собой. Конечно, Лэндо продавал им только колу. А через некоторое время они притащили тёплое одеяло. Завернувшись в него, они потягивали шипучку и улыбались другу другу, наслаждаясь маленькими радостями раннего брака.

— Ага, любили, — ответил Бен и, зыркнув на дротики, снова посмотрел в угол. Там никого не было. А как же иначе. В конце концов, погода до сих пор стояла холодная, а старый камин находился слишком далеко. Бен бросил последний дротик и промазал — на несколько сантиметров от мишени.

— Помнишь, как твой отец захотел посидеть с нами, а ты пригрозил, что ударишь его по лицу, если он не уберётся в ту же секунду? Долго он дулся? Один день? — усмехнулся Хакс, сложив руки на груди и по-прежнему поглядывая в чёртов угол.

— Три дня. Заявилась мать и приказала мне пойти и извиниться. Разве ты забыл? — спросил Бен. Приблизившись к мишени, он выдернул дротики и подал их своему супругу, но Хакс даже не взглянул на него. Он всё ещё смотрел на скамью.

— Да? Я этого не помню. Она правда приходила? — поинтересовался Хакс и наконец перевёл взгляд на Бена. В его глазах было столько нежности.

Бен прикусил нижнюю губу и покачал рукой, пытаясь вернуть внимание Хакса к игре.

— Да, — хрипло буркнул он. — Тебя, наверное, не было дома. Кажется, это было тогда, когда ты тайком мотался на свои курсы. — Бен не сдержался и ухмыльнулся, сказав об этом вслух. Он так разозлился, когда обнаружил, что Хакс вбухал бережно откладываемые деньги в какие-то сраные курсы рисования. Боже, он был в ярости. Он хотел потратить накопления на залог для маленькой пристройки (снести крохотную кухоньку и соорудить настоящую кухню). Но благодаря дорогому муженьку планы Бена полетели к чёрту и…

— Точно. Думаю, игра окончена. Я победил. — Нежность исчезла из глаз Хакса. Бен перевёл взгляд на мишень — из центра торчали три дротика. — Мне нужно ещё выпить.

Не удосужившись достать дротики, Хакс вернулся к бильярдному столу и заказал всем ещё по одному коктейлю, нетерпеливо взмахнув рукой. Лэндо нахмурился.

— Вот тебе и поиграли, — надувшись, пробормотал Бен себе под нос. Создавалось впечатление, он попал в одну из серий «Сумеречной зоны». Вся эта ситуация была странной и раздражающей. Вероятно, следовало забрать Палпатина и поехать домой. И лечь спать. И определённо не на той половине кровати, на которой раньше спал Хакс.

Бен угрюмо посмотрел на бильярдный стол, возле которого расположился явно не имеющий намерений покинуть заведение в ближайшее время Хакс. Но тут в Бене проявилось унаследованное от матери упрямство.

Почему он должен уходить? Это его грёбаный бар. Он наведывался сюда почти каждый вечер в течение последних девяти лет. И не важно, что Хакс тоже здесь. Хакс был чужаком. Чужаком, который болтал с его друзьями.

Вздохнув, Бен направился прямиком к стойке и уселся на последний свободный стул. Лэндо без лишних слов передал ему бутылку любимого пива, и Бен заказал меню «спешиал»: бургер с лучшей картошкой фри на всём континенте. Было довольно поздно, и завтра, валяясь в ванной с болями в желудке, он пожалеет об этом.

Но на данный момент это показалось ему довольно хорошей идеей.

Молча наслаждаясь бургером и пивом, он просматривая ролики о здоровом образе жизни на смартфоне. Ему почти удалось забыть, что Хакс тоже находился тут. Почти удалось. Рей подходила каждые десять минут, притворяясь, что интересуется меню, но на самом деле проверяя состояние Бена.

— Знаешь, ты бы тоже могла поболтать с ним, — сказал он, когда Рей пристроилась сбоку в третий раз. — Вы же дружили.

— Не будь смешным, Бенни. Мы были не так уж близки, — ухмыльнувшись, она сделала несколько глотков из его бутылки и, заглянув в его телефон, хохотнула, осознав, что именно он смотрит. В итоге она задержалась. Ей удалось отвлечь его от довольно шумной бильярдной партии за спиной расспросами о последней скульптуре. Правдивы ли слухи — действительно ли соседний город хочет купить её по достаточно высокой цене.

Спустя ещё полчаса Бен навострил уши. До него донёсся голос Хакса, уверяющего Лэндо, что тот должен радоваться тому, что он раскошелился. Превращение Хакса в грубого высокомерного сноба означало, что он опьянел. И прежде чем Хакс успел нарваться, Бен вмешался и, улыбнувшись Лэндо, сказал, что с коктейлями на сегодня покончено.

— Держи своего муженька в узде, Бенни, — сказал Лэндо игриво-серьёзным тоном и, отвернувшись, вернулся за стойку.

— Ой, Бенни, — Хакс, прищурившись, взглянул на Бена. — Мне так хорошо. Знаешь, когда последний раз я чувствовал себя так же? — Он обхватил мощный бицепс, и по телу Бена побежали мурашки. Хакса качнуло, руки Бена взметнулись, чтобы поддержать его. И опустились ему на бёдра. Бен касался Хакса впервые за десять лет. Стройное тело не изменилось ни капельки — пальцы ощущали всё те же изгибы.

Когда ответа не последовало, Хакс закатил глаза и наклонился вперёд.

— Наш последний выезд на природу. Ты его помнишь? — спросил Хакс и повернулся к Финну и Рей. Его слушала уже половина бара, поскольку Хакс даже в голову не пришло понизить голос. — Я так напился. Клянусь, это всё твой чёртов коктейль из водки и энергетика. Помнишь, как я завёлся?

Бен почувствовал, как покраснели кончики ушей, и начал подталкивать Хакса к выходу. Может, так он заткнётся. Но Хакс, кажется, вообще не осознавал, что они двигаются. Он лишь улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Помнишь, как я вскарабкался на тебя в той дырявой палатке? Ты даже не проверил её перед поездкой. И как я чуть не вполз в палатку Финна. По крайней мере, она была целой. Как бы то ни было… — Хакс начал смеяться. — Помнишь, как я хотел поцеловать тебя, но весь мир пошёл кувырком, и меня стошнило прямо на тебя? Это было так смешно.

Теперь Хакс гоготал в голос, а Бен ощущал, как разливается по щекам тепло.

— А потом… — Хакс хихикнул, и пока Бен пытался продеть его руки в рукава (слишком тонкого) пальто, улыбался без остановки. — А потом ты голяком выбежал из палатки и прыгнул в озеро. О мой бог. Вы помните это, ребята? — спросил Хакс, взглянув на закатившую глаза Рей и неловко уставившегося на свой кий Финна.

Бен застегнул пальто, его пальцы скользнули вдоль шеи Хакса, когда он поправлял воротник.

— Думаю, тебе нужно немного поспать, Бреннан, — произнёс Бен, сгребая свою куртку. — Пока, друзья. Я позвоню позже, или завтра, или… неважно. — Он обхватил Хакса, поскольку того снова начало опасно покачивать. Когда они проходили мимо стойки, Лэндо вскинул бровь. Подняв трубку, тот попросил жену привести Палпатина.

— Ты же не сядешь за руль, Бенни? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался он и посмотрел на всё ещё улыбающегося Хакса, который отлично изображал самого невыносимого человека в мире. Перед Беном стояла проблема: как удержать его, не обняв при этом. Близость Хакса отвлекала, и довольно сильно. Жар его тела просачивался сквозь тонкое пальто, и теперь, когда Хакс был рядом, Бен и правда ощущал запах его лосьона после бритья. Палпатин метнулся в двери и, заметив Бена, с лаем принялся скакать вокруг. После игр с другими собаками он всегда словно сбрасывал лет пять.

— Конечно нет, — сказал Бен Лэндо. — Я приду за грузовичком завтра.Припаркуешь его у себя за домом, как освободишься?

Лэндо молча взял ключи и кивнул в сторону Хакса.

— Удачно тебе доставить его домой.

Хакс, стоя на коленях, сюсюкал с Палпатином, который в ответ энергично вылизывал его лицо. Чего в трезвом виде Хакс никогда бы не позволил.

Бен снова вздёрнул Хакса на ноги, окликнул пса, чтобы тот следовал за ними, и покинул бар (каждый посетитель которого пялился им вслед, прожигая дыры в спинах).

Бен тоскливо посмотрел на грузовичок (он бы ни за что не напился так сильно, если бы не Хакс) и, свернув налево, побрёл прочь, волоча за собой не умолкающего ни на минуту супруга. Отель был не так уж далеко. К счастью. Потому что Бен не знал, как долго сможет удерживаться от того, чтобы толкнуть Хакса лицом в снег. Или поцеловать его. Оба желания были одинаково сильными.

— …а воздух-то какой чистый. А небо. Посмотри на небо, Бенни, — бормотал Хакс, глядя вверх. Он так прогнулся в спине, что опрокинулся бы назад, если бы не широкая ладонь на его пояснице. — В Нью-Йорке всегда светло. Ну знаешь, огни никогда не гаснут. Не так, как здесь. А вообще, почему такая темень? Экономят электричество и выключают фонари после часа ночи?

Бен не ответил. Он всё подталкивал Хакса вперёд и с облегчением выдохнул, когда в конце главной улицы показался отель.

— Ты помнишь, как мы гуляли ночами в канун Рождества? Это ведь было нашей традицией?

Не надо, Хакс. Почему он погряз в воспоминаниях? Почему так поступал с ним?

— Зачем ты здесь? — слова вырвались у Бена, прежде чем он успел остановиться. В голосе прозвучала горечь. Он знал ответ, и Хакс явно знал тоже. Потому что он посмотрел на Бена, мигнул и внезапно произнёс почти трезво:

 

— Чтобы получить развод.

Бен не понимал, как это могло ранить снова, и снова, и снова, но это происходило.

— Тогда какого хуя ты разворошил давние воспоминания о том, как мы были счастливы? Точнее, как я был счастлив. Потому что ты не был. — Бен ударил кулаком в дверь, напугав Хакса, который оглянулся через плечо. Он больше не выглядел пьяным.

— Да, не был. Потому что ты не разрешал мне пойти…

— У нас не было денег, чтобы ты ещё четыре года, по сути, учился в школе, — проревел Бен. Боже, да как Хаксу удалось так быстро взбесить его?

Хакс даже не дёрнулся, когда Бен заорал на него. Его взгляд остался холодным.

— О, у нас были деньги, Бен. У нас было достаточно денег, чтобы следовать за твоими мечтами, но не моими.

С этими словами он захлопнул дверь. Бен моргнул, уставившись в деревянную поверхность.

Это неправда. И нечестно. Бен хотел сперва подлатать их дом, хотел обеспечить своего мужа. Он никогда не запрещал Хаксу поступать в колледж. Он лишь хотел для начала подкопить немного денег. Но Хакс был так настойчив в своём желании получить всё и сразу.

Бен вздохнул и отвернулся. Нужно было идти домой и ложиться спать.

Он покидал отель с ужасающим ощущением в животе, и даже радостный лай Палпатина — когда Бен забирал того из вестибюля — не смог поднять ему настроение.

— Будет тебе. Мы идём домой, — сказал он старому псу и глубоко втянул носом воздух, когда они вышли наружу. И резко остановился, заметив свой грузовичок, припаркованный рядом с отелем.

Хм.

Окно с пассажирской стороны опустилось, и показалось лицо Хана Соло.

— Пап, — удивлённо произнёс Бен и подошел к машине. — Тебе Лэндо позвонил? Да я бы и сам добрался до дома.

— Давай залезай, сынок, — вот и всё, что сказал Хан. Бен забрался в грузовичок и зажал умостившегося на полу Палпатина между ногами.

В уши Бену ударила любимая музыка — отец включил айпод, который всё время хранился в машине. Хан подождал, пока Бен пристегнётся, и затем выехал на главную улицу.

— Ты не обязан это делать, — пробормотал Бен. Его всё ещё потряхивало после стычки с Хаксом.

— Да не, всё в порядке. Я посплю на диване, если ты не против, Бенни. Твоя мама снова выгнала меня, и мне нужно местечко переночевать. — Хан подмигнул ему. Бен был уверен, что всё это чушь собачья. Последний раз Лея по-настоящему выгоняла Хана из дома двадцать лет назад. Скорее всего, она сказала ему проследить за ним, из-за того, что Лэндо, вероятно, проболтался, как Бен повёл в отель своего пьяного муженька.

Бену такая родительская забота пришлась по душе, поэтому он лишь пожал плечами и не стал обвинять отца в совершенно очевидной лжи.

— И будет здорово, если завтра ты меня подбросишь до аэродрома. А вечером я вернусь с Чуи, — продолжал Хан, с лёгкостью ведя автомобиль по покрытой тонким ледком дороге. Бен вспомнил отцовские давнишние уроки вождения и то, как он чуть не сдался — из-за желания Хана обучать его во время снежной пурги.

— Ага, само собой, это можно устроить. Я всё равно завтра собирался поехать по делам. Спасибо, что подбросил, пап.

Хан улыбнулся и снова сконцентрировался на дороге. Бен глядел в окно и размышлял, в какую жопу скатилась его жизнь за последние двенадцать часов. Снова. Он не хотел. Не хотел, чтобы так всё случилось. Годами он мечтал, чтобы Хакс вернулся. Он тосковал по нему. Он даже как-то раз ездил в Нью-Йорк. Нет. Он не будет думать в этом направлении.

— Значит… Бренн?.. — спросил Хан через несколько минут, и Бен, закрыв глаза, прижался лбом к холодному стеклу.

— Пап… пожалуйста, не надо… — пробормотал он.

— Хм, ладно. Не вопрос, парень. Извини.

Хан больше не пытался с ним заговаривать, и Бен был ему признателен за это. Больше всего ему хотелось свернуться калачиком в своей постели и заснуть. Навсегда. Это было бы чудесно.

И пока Хан, напевая под нос песню «AC/DC», вёл машину по направлению к домику, Бен задремал.

Когда двигатель умолк, Хан легонько встряхнул Бена, и тот захныкал.

— Хочу спать, — невнятно выдавил он. Хан ласково вздохнул, обошёл машину и, открыв двери, помог сыну дойти до дома. Бен заснул почти сразу, как только его голова коснулась подушки. Он почти не осознавал, что Хан стаскивает с него ботинки и накрывает одеялом, а потом приглаживает ему волосы, убирая пряди со лба.

— Ты справишься с этим, Бенни. Он бы не приехал лично, если бы не хотел повидать тебя, — раздался голос отца откуда-то издалека. Должно быть, Бену это приснилось.

***

_Бен проснулся от того, что его лицо покрывали поцелуями. Неохотно открыв глаза, он увидел милую мордашку своего мужа. Волосы того были влажными, лицо светилось. Он только что принял душ и лучился счастьем._

_— Доброе утро, муженёк, — сказал Хакс Бену и поцеловал его в нос. Бен радостно охнул._

_— Доброе утро, муженёк, — ответил он и попытался приподняться на локтях, чтобы поймать губы Хакса своими. Но затея не удалась из-за пронзившей тело лёгкой боли._

_— Ой, — вырвалось у Бена. Перевернувшись на бок, он уставился на свою задницу._

_Хакс фыркнул и, потрогав ягодицу, ласково погладил кожу._

_— Жёсткая ночка? — широко улыбнулся он и снова поцеловал Бена. Тот простонал ему в губы._

_— Нет, всего лишь брачная ночь, — выдохнул Бен. — Мой муж впервые трахнул меня. Так что прости, я тут немного страдаю._

_— Серьёзно? — спросил Хакс. Обхватив Бена руками за шею, он опрокинулся на спину и увлёк того за собой. — И как? Он был хорош?_

_— Угумс… — прогудел Бен. Прижавшись грудью к Хаксу, он проложил дорожку нежных поцелуев вдоль его подбородка. — Он был идеален. Думаешь, я смогу отплатить ему тем же?_

_Хакс изогнул спину, когда пальцы Бена прошлись по его соскам, поглаживая._

_— Да…_

_Бен улыбнулся, Хакс улыбнулся в ответ. Бен знал, что этот момент нежности останется в его памяти навсегда._

 

Проснувшись в состоянии лёгкого похмелья, Бен учуял запах бекона. Палпатина нигде не было видно, но он слышал его лай и смех Хана. Значит, отец и правда ютился всю ночь на диване. Потому что вместе с Леей переживал за него.

Верно.

Хакс.

Бен застонал в подушку, отказывясь думать о Хаксе и о том, как хреново завершился вечер.

( _Почему ты постоянно ссоришься со мной, Бен? Почему? Я так больше не могу. Как ты не понимаешь?_ )

Наспех ополоснувшись, он немного поразмышлял: что, если подписать эти чёртовы бумаги, и пусть Хакс снова уезжает. А он заживёт своей жизнью. В одиночестве. Вне брака.

При мысли, что он в самом деле разведётся с Хаксом, скрутило живот.

Бен не хотел. Он дал клятву. Отныне и навек. Что не оставит его.

(Хотя Хакс вот оставил.)

Бен нашёл в шкафу рубашку и штаны посимпатичнее. И даже надел один из трёх своих кашемировых свитеров. В конце концов, его ожидала деловая встреча. Но он никогда не носил костюмов. Принарядился разок — на свадьбу — и посмотрите, куда это его привело.

К одиночеству.

— Отлично выглядишь, парень, — поприветствовал его Хан, когда Бен вышел из спальни. Хан улыбнулся, заметив, что сын даже обуздал свою шевелюру.

— Ты распрямил волосы? — весело спросил он.

— Нет, — недовольно посмотрев на него, Бен фыркнул и опустился на стул. — Как твоя спина? Всё никак не куплю новый диван.

Наполнив чашку кофе, Хан сел рядом. На его тарелке лежала огромная куча бекона, который ему, вероятно, не позволили бы съесть, если бы Лея находилась тут. Но её не было, и Хан набросился на еду с ликованием в глазах. Они обсудили план полётов на сегодня и встречу Бена с представителями большой районной библиотеки, которым хотелось заполучить весьма специфическую статую основателя. Бен заметил, что Хан время от времени поглядывал на него, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать расспрашивать о Хаксе и причинах его приезда.

В восемь часов Бен поднялся.

— Мне надо ехать. Не против попасть на аэродром чуть раньше?

— Без проблем, сын.

Бен кивнул и предложил отцу оставить тарелки. Подождут до вечера.

— Пошли, приятель. После той встречи погуляем подольше, — сказал Бен старому псу.

Они оделись, и Бен отвёз отца на аэродром. Прежде чем выбраться из машины, Хан крепко обнял сына. Бен стойко вытерпел это проявление отцовской любви и кивнул, когда Хан пригласил его на ужин. Может, завтра, после фестиваля.

— Ага, — пробормотал Бен. — Или поедим чего-нибудь на танцах после.

— Или так, да, — фыркнул Хан, и Бен обрадовался, когда тот отпустил его. — Увидимся, Бенни.

— Пока, пап.

Хан в последний раз почесал Палпатина за ухом и закрыл дверь. Бен покатил прочь. Ему удалось выкинуть из головы все мысли о Хаксе и сосредоточиться на предстоящей встрече.

(Им нравились его идеи. И они собирались заплатить ему намного больше, чем он думал изначально. Его дела и правда шли в гору.)

***

Было уже начало десятого вечера, когда Бен наконец вернулся домой. Встреча заняла больше времени, чем он ожидал, а после Палпатин долго и упорно отказывался покидать собачью площадку. После затянувшихся игр Бен проголодался, потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы найти заведение, в которое пускали с собаками. И только потом он поехал обратно в Арканис.

Он всего-то хотел купить немного провизии в магазинчике Маз и отправиться отдыхать. К несчастью, в тот день Маз собственной персоной стояла за кассой. Она вежливо попросила его помочь установить палатку для весеннего фестиваля. За одной палаткой последовала вторая, потом третья и четвёртая. Отдавая распоряжения Бену и нескольким попавшимся под руку бедолагам, Маз всё пыталась выведать, сошёлся ли он снова с Хаксом или он теперь официально одинок. Потому что Джессика, её внучка, такая хорошая и милая девушка. И разве они не учились вместе?

Поэтому, когда Бен добрался до дома, настроение у него было не лучшее. Он хотел лечь, задрав ноги, выпить пару банок пива и посмотреть телек.

Первое, что он заметил, распахнув входную дверь — невероятно яркое освещение. У него было не очень много ламп, но сейчас он даже моргнул. Затем до него донёсся витающий по домику аромат, от которого слюнки потекли. И наконец он осознал, что всю его грёбаную мебель заменили.

Абсолютно всю. Не оставив ни единой старой вещи.

— Что за хрень? — вырвалось у Бена. Может, он отрубился в магазинчике? Валялся среди палаток и видел сны?

Да, должно быть он спал. Потому что из кухни внезапно показался Хакс, рыжие волосы эффектно обрамляли его лицо. Он был одет в серые спортивки со шнуровкой, белый шерстяной свитер и фартук с цветочным орнаментом. В руках он держал поднос с восхитительным на вид жарким.

— Ой божечки, ты сегодня рано, мой дорогой муженёк. Хорошо, что я начал готовить загодя. Пойдём, стол накрыт.

Бен был так ошарашен, что проследовал за Хаксом в дальний угол комнаты, где теперь расположился красивый обеденный стол и антикварные стулья. Искусно накрытый стол был заставлен любимыми блюдами Бена.

— Ты сегодня хорошо потрудился? Я так тобой горжусь, ведь ты обеспечиваешь нас обоих. Что бы я без тебя делал? Определённо бы не выжил. Присаживайся, мой дорогой муж.

Хакс принялся стягивать с Бена куртку, и как только тот снял её, направился к вешалке. Бен уселся, по-прежнему раздражённый, и принюхался к ближайшей миске. Хакс всегда хорошо готовил, но эта штука выглядела и пахла просто феноменально.

Хакс вернулся, что-то напевая под нос.

— Надеюсь, твой день прошёл хорошо, дорогой. Я потратил так много времени на перестановку и готовку, — сказал Хакс сладеньким голоском, накладывая еду на тарелку Бена. — Ты ведь этого хотел? Идеальную маленькую хозяюшку?

И тут до Бена начало доходить.

— Ты опять за старое? — спросил он, не притронувшись к еде. Хакс по-прежнему мило улыбался. Слишком мило. Ему это не шло. Совсем. — Смеёшься надо мной? Откуда ты взял всю эту хрень? Не придумал ничего лучше, чем потратить свои деньги на этот дурацкий розыгрыш?

Хакс улыбнулся ещё шире, в глазах мелькнуло коварство.

— Ой, дорогой, о каких моих деньгах ты говоришь? Конечно, я потратил наши деньги. Давай, поешь, я столько часов провёл на кухне.

Хакс подтолкнул тарелку поближе, поддел на вилку картофельное пюре и попытался накормить Бена, но тот оттолкнул его руку.

— Ты о чём, блядь, говоришь? — спросил Бен, и Хакс засмеялся. До ужаса приторно.

— Представь моё удивление, Бенни, — начал Хакс; его голос вновь стал нормальным. — Я пришёл в банк, чтобы снять немного денег, поскольку Рей любезно заявила, что не может принять мою кредитку и требуется наличка. А Финн, наш славный друг Финн, спросил, не желаю ли я снять их с нашего общего счёта. Ну, помнишь, тот, который мы открыли, когда сыграли свадьбу. И у меня до сих пор есть к нему доступ. — Хакс ухмыльнулся, дав Бену время переварить информацию. Тот напрягся и ещё раз окинул взглядом гостиную, рассматривая новую дорогую мебель.

— О, и я подумал, что нам также не помешает новая кухня. Ведь ты всегда такой голодный, а мой долг — готовить тебе, — самодовольно добавил Хакс. Вскочив, Бен направился к выходу из гостиной. Распахнул дверь и застонал. Древняя, старомодная обстановка (когда он добавил пристройку, то не удосужился купить новую технику) исчезла. Вместо этого взгляду открылась сверкающая и гламурная современная кухня. Всё было новым. И выглядело дорогущим.

— Хакс, какого хуя? — взорвавшись, Бен заорал на мужа. — Сколько моих денег ты потратил?

Как в старые добрые времена.

Повернувшись, Бен разъярённо уставился на Хакса. Тот спокойно посмотрел на него и, сняв фартук, аккуратно его сложил, прежде чем повесить на пустующий стул.

— Восемь тысяч пятьсот шестьдесят девять долларов и двадцать шесть центов. Но более важный вопрос: откуда у тебя столько денег? Где ты их взял? Ты занимаешься чем-то незаконным? О, Бен, я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

Бен не знал, что было более обидным: тот факт, что Хакс потратил восемь тысяч баксов (вот так просто взял и потратил его деньги), или предположение о том, что он преступник.

— Да иди ты, — сплюнул Бен и шагнул вперёд. И пусть он выглядел внушительно, Хакс не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр, а лишь ухмыльнулся ему. Бену хотелось схватить его и встряхнуть. Да что с ним было не так? Зачем он это сделал?

— Не твоё, блядь, дело, откуда у меня деньги. И ты, блядь, как можно скорее вернёшь эту новую сраную мебель обратно, возвратив мне всё — до последнего ебучего цента. Ты меня понял, блядь?

Теперь они стояли нос к носу. Бен — взбешённый. Хакс — самодовольный.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс. — Я думал, тебе это нравится. Моя забота о твоём благополучии и всё такое. Ты даже не попробовал то, что я приготовил. Я уязвлён. В чём проблема, Бенни? Разве не этого ты хотел?

Бену хотелось рыдать.

— Что я тебе сделал? — спросил он грубо.

Хакс широко распахнул глаза, услышав обиду в голосе Бена, и моргнул несколько раз. Потом вздохнул и отошёл назад.

— Ты не дал мне развод, — без обиняков заявил он. Наклонившись к сумке, он вытащил проклятые бумаги. И прижал их к груди Бена. Бен даже не пошевельнулся, чтобы взять их.

Хакс вздохнул, как будто именно Бен вёл себя неразумно.

— Пожалуйста, Бен. Я переведу сумму со своего нью-йоркского счёта. Можешь даже оставить мебель. Просто подпиши бумаги, чтобы я мог выйти за мужчину, которого очень люблю.

Услышать это оказалось больнее, чем проснуться в пустой кровати и увидеть незатейливое золотое кольцо на прикроватной тумбочке.

В глазах Хакса лучилась надежда. Он практически умолял Бена подписать документы, чтобы выйти за другого мужчину. Мужчину, которого, судя по всему, очень любил.

— Пошёл. Вон.

— Извини?

Бена трясло от ярости.

— Пошёл. Блядь. Нахуй. Не желаю тебя видеть снова, блядь. Богом клянусь, если ты не уберёшься из этого дома, моего дома, через десять секунд, я ударю тебя по морде. Ударю так сильно, что ты не сможешь выйти за своего ёбаного женишка, потому что я нахуй расхуярю тебе нос. А мы все знаем, как ты носился с фоточками с первой свадьбы.

— Бен… — начал Хакс; он выглядел испуганным. С чего он вообще решил, что может врываться сюда, всё менять и потом ещё что-то предъявлять?

— ВОН! — заорал Бен. Хакс отшатнулся, Палпатин завыл.

— Ты грёбаное животное, Бен, — теперь Хакс тоже вышел из себя. Но всё-таки засунул бумаги обратно в сумку и пошёл к двери, где висело его пальто. — Мудак. Почему ты в кои-то веки не можешь позволить мне быть счастливым?

Бен дёрнулся, Хакс выскочил из домика, даже не надев пальто. Через большое окно Бен наблюдал, как тот топает прочь.

Он простоял неподвижно целую минуту. Может, пять. Или все десять.

Он уже пожалел о сказанном. Он никогда не поднимал руку на Хакса. Никогда.

А потом он издал такой крик, что Палпатин метнулся в спальню. Схватив новый стол, Бен перевернул его. Тарелки посыпались на пол, фарфор и стекло разлетелись на куски. Восхитительно пахнущая еда была испорчена.

Тяжело сопя, Бен обозрел учинённый беспорядок. Пнув для верности несколько осколков, он осознал, что уничтожение новой мебели не помогло. Развернувшись, он вылетел за дверь и направился в гараж.

Работа.

Работа всегда успокаивала его.

Он приступит к новому проекту для библиотеки и забудет о Хаксе.

(О, как он был не прав. Он думал о Хаксе всю ночь, создавая и уничтожая макеты скульптуры. Утром он проснулся в гараже. Обнаружив, что неудачно замотался в тонкое одеяло и отморозил задницу. Ему повезло, что маленький обогреватель работал всю ночь.

А вот Хаксу не повезло.

Разве его бы не устроило, если бы Бен замёрз насмерть? Он стал бы счастливым вдовцом и смог бы, наконец, выйти за мужчину своей мечты.)


	3. Хакс

_Было начало десятого утра, когда Бен, наконец, вошёл в дверь, притопывая сапогами, чтобы сбить снег, и стащил с себя куртку. Хакс, закутанный в одеяло, стоял на кухне, уставившись на чашку с остывшим кофе. Он сварил его всего двадцать минут назад, но холодный воздух быстро остудил напиток._

_— Где ты был? — спросил он, взглянув на Бена. — Твоя смена заканчивается в семь._

_— Проблемы с давлением на нефтепроводе, — ответил Бен и, разувшись, прошаркал на кухню в носках. Помутневшие глаза запали, лицо вытянулось. Он выглядел так, словно не спал всю ночь, в чём, конечно, не было никаких сомнений. Бен отработал двойную смену на насосной станции — шестнадцать часов._

_Приблизившись к нему, Хакс прикоснулся ладонью к его щеке._

_— Посмотри на себя. Ты вымотан. Ты не должен был этого делать._

_— Нам нужны деньги, — выдохнул Бен. — Обогреватель всё ещё сломан. Бьюсь об заклад, в спальне у тебя изо рта шёл пар._

_Прежде чем лечь спать накануне вечером, Хакс закрыл дверь в их маленькую спальню. Он улёгся на продавленном диване неподалёку от камина, который являлся единственным источником тепла в доме с тех пор, как два дня назад сломался обогреватель. И хотя был далеко не разгар зимы, март выдался довольно холодным, сделав пребывание в домике некомфортным. В отсутствие Бена согреться было нереально, поэтому Хакс взял охапку одеял и обернулся ими, словно коконом. И всё же сон был беспокойным. Последний раз он спал один почти год назад._

_— Бен, — начал Хакс, — знаешь, я могу устроится на работу. Например, в магазинчик Маз. Или спрошу у Люка, не нужен ли ему ещё один служащий в отеле. Я даже мог бы попытать счастья на насосной станции._

_— Нет, — резко оборвал Бен. — Только не там. Это место слишком… суровое._

_Хакс закатил глаза._

_— Я бы мог следить за давлением и прочими показателями, не работая непосредственно на линии._

_Руки Бена сомкнулись вокруг его плеч, хотя Хакс едва почувствовал прикосновение через одеяло._

_— Я сказал «нет»._

_Внутри вспыхнула ярость._

_— Что у тебя за пунктик насчёт моей работы? Ты же сам сказал: нам нужны деньги. Позволь мне помочь._

_— Дополнительные смены всё компенсируют._

_— Но мне нечем заняться здесь. Мне скучно, Бен._

_— Думаешь, упаковывать продукты у Маз более весело? — Бен чмокнул Хакса в лоб. — Тебе не обязательно что-то делать. Не хочу, чтобы было как у отца с матерью. Не хочу, чтобы ты занимался тем же, чем и она, чтобы заработать на хлеб._

_— Твоя мать делает свой вклад. Позволь и мне._

_— Хакс, мы правда должны снова обсуждать это?_

_— Двойные смены — это не то, что ты потянешь в долгосрочной перспективе. И ты знаешь об этом._

_— Только пока не починим обогреватель._

_Закрыв глаза, Хакс глубоко вздохнул. Непонятно, почему Бен так настойчиво желал, чтобы он сидел дома. Не пятидесятые же на дворе — Бену не обязательно быть единственным кормильцем. Его представления были в высшей степени нелепыми._

_Проведя ладонью по волосам Бена, Хакс сказал:_

_— Я скучаю, когда ты уходишь по ночам._

_Бен скользнул руками под одеяло и обхватил Хакса за талию._

_— Это ненадолго, детка. Обещаю. — Он вовлёк Хакса в долгий поцелуй, его рот был гораздо теплее, чем окружающий воздух._

_— Тебе нужно поспать, — произнёс Хакс, когда они прервались._

_Бен прижался лбом ко лбу Хакса._

_— Не могу. Сегодня весенний фестиваль. Я должен быть там, чтобы поболеть за тебя во время гонки. Хоть все и так в курсе, что ты победишь._

_Хакс улыбнулся._

_— Они не начнут до полудня. Приляг ненадолго._

_— А ты побудешь со мной?_

_— Конечно._

_Отвлекшись на минутку, Хакс снова разжёг огонь в камине и уселся на диван. Бен свернулся рядом, пристроив голову у него на коленях. Несмотря на сломанный обогреватель и вертевшиеся на периферии сознания мысли о недавней размолвке, он чувствовал, что его накрыло волной удовлетворения. Поглаживая тёмные волосы, Хакс прислушивался к сонному дыханию мужа, пока и сам не задремал.  
_

Когда Хакс открыл глаза, обстановка домика исчезла, уступив место бело-зелёным обоям номера в отеле «Миллениум». Вчера вечером, после того, как Бен выгнал его, он некоторое время просто шёл вперёд. Хакс хорошо знал характер Бена и не очень-то удивился тому, что его поступок взбесил его мужа. Но ярость, в которую впал Бен, всё же немного потрясла Хакса.

Когда они были моложе, то именно Бен убегал после их ссор. Он никогда не заходил настолько далеко, чтобы вышвырнуть Хакса вон. Конечно, тогда домик принадлежал им обоим. Вряд ли Хакс мог заявить, что по-прежнему является хозяином в той же мере. И если Бену хотелось, чтобы Хакс ушёл, он имел полное право выставить его.

Но то, как он это сделал… Он угрожал насилием. Чего никогда не позволял себе прежде. И хотя Хакс отродясь его не боялся, он был уверен, что Бен говорил всерьёз. Если бы он не ушёл, Бен бы его ударил. И как бы Хаксу ни хотелось это отрицать, но, вероятно, он это заслужил. Он украл заработанные Беном деньги.

Он покачал головой, вспомнив, как намекнул на возможную незаконную деятельность Бена. Бен Соло был кем угодно, но не преступником. Хотя источник денег по-прежнему оставался загадкой, и Хакс невольно задумался над этим. Без сомнения, кто-то в городке знал, в чём дело, но следовало действовать осторожно, если он хотел извлечь информацию такого рода из сплетников, избежав вмешательства Бена. Чтобы не давать тому лишнего повода для раздражения. Хакс просто хотел, чтобы Бен подписал бумаги, а он смог уехать.

Хакс потёр лицо и сел в кровати. Снаружи в комнату проникали звуки классического рока. Скатившись с кровати, он подошёл к окну и выглянул на улицу. Немногочисленные машины сменила толпа в несколько сотен человек, разодетых в цветастые куртки и шапки. Растянутый над ними транспарант гласил: «Арканисианский весенний фестиваль и гонки».

Хакс взглянул на свои часы: двадцатое марта. Астрономически — первый день весны. В средних широтах это означало реальный приход теплой погоды, но в Арканисе ожидался ещё по крайней мере месяц холода и снежных бурь. Тем не менее, когда он был подростком, этот праздник являлся одним из знаменательных событий первой половины года. Ярмарочные игры, на которые он мог потратить выдаваемые ему родителями однодолларовые купюры, лотки с усыпанными сахарной пудрой пончиками и, конечно, ежегодный биатлон.

Осевшие в Арканисе лет сто назад норвежские эмигранты положили начало традиции гонки на лыжах со стрельбой. В течение дня проводили несколько заездов: для детей, для молодёжи и для взрослых (и мужчин, и женщин). Хакс всегда с нетерпением ожидал соревнований, так как был звездой биатлона в старших классах. И насколько он знал, ещё никто не побил его школьный рекорд по времени прохождения трассы и точности стрельбы.

Опустив занавеску, Хакс принялся одеваться. Если он хотел сегодня увидеть Бена (что определённо требовалось сделать), то, бесспорно, следовало идти на фестиваль. Натянув под пальто тёплый свитер, Хакс прихватил перчатки и отправился в путь.

Как и ожидалось, на стойке в вестибюле появилась вывеска, гласящая: «Ушли на праздник. Присоединяйтесь!».

Снаружи музыку было слышно лучше, она заглушала детский смех и болтовню взрослых. Расположившийся в установленной около здания суда палатке диджей покачивал головой в ритм мелодии. Неподалёку виднелся ряд смежных шатров, вокруг которых уже царила суета. Рядом с одним из них Хакс заметил Финна и Рей. Финн изо всех сил запустил бейсбольный мячик в штабель бутылок и сбил их все. Он выиграл плюшевого медведя и немедленно подарил его Рей. Она улыбнулась и поцеловала его в щёку.

Бен как-то выиграл для Хакса нечто похожее (плюшевого пингвина) в тот год, когда они сыграли свадьбу (на следующий день после первой двойной смены на насосной станции). Это превратилось в своего рода традицию, и Хакс стал обладателем небольшой коллекции пушистиков, разместившихся на книжной полке в их спальне. Хакс мельком задумался: интересно, они по-прежнему там?

— Хакс! Эй, Хакс! — позвал его Финн, помахав рукой.

Рей выглядела менее обрадованной, однако сказала «привет», хоть и сделала вид, что её больше занимает повязанная на медвежьей шее ленточка.

— Как дела, приятель? — спросил Финн. — Кажется, ты замёрз.

Хакс хотел было оскорбиться, но Финн не ошибся. Ясное небо сулило пронизывающий холод. И хотя солнце светило ярко, оно не грело.

— Я в порядке. Вижу, у тебя по-прежнему отличный бросок.

Улыбнувшись, Финн потёр свой бицепс. В старших классах он был толкателем ядра в команде по лёгкой атлетике.

— Неплохой. Хочешь попробовать?

— Нет. И у меня в любом случае нет однодолларовых купюр.

— Я одолжу.

Хакс покачал головой. От доносящегося из близлежащей палатки с едой запаха кипящего масла в животе заурчало.

— Кажется, мне нужен хворост.

— О да, чёрт возьми. Я тоже хочу. Рей?

Та скорчила рожицу.

— Не знаю, парни, как вы едите эту дрянь. Это же просто сладкое тесто.

— В том-то и прикол, — сказал Финн и обнял её за плечи.

Лавируя в толпе, они направились к палатке с едой. Хакс купил две порции хвороста: обычный себе и с корицей для Финна. Стоя у обочины, они ели и наблюдали за проходящими мимо людьми. Хакс узнал нескольких одноклассников, некоторые из них держали за руки маленьких детей, запакованных в комбинезоны и перевязанных шарфами. Ясное дело, что люди обзаводились детьми к тридцати годам, но сам он никогда не рассматривал такую перспективу.

— Вы сегодня видели Бена? — спросил Хакс.

— Чего тебе от него надо? — ощетинилась Рей.

— Того же, что и два дня назад.

Брови Финна взлетели вверх.

— Он всё ещё не подписал?

— Иначе бы меня здесь не было, — ответил Хакс. — Не понимаю, почему он просто не сделает это.

Рей зыркнула на него.

— Серьёзно? Я знаю, что ты иногда тупишь, Хакс, но ты же не можешь на самом деле притворяться, что не понимаешь.

— Не понимаю.

— Потому что ты должен был стать его единственным и неповторимым. Навсегда. Он так хотел.

Хакс уронил кусочек хвороста обратно на бумажную тарелку: у него пропал аппетит.

— Он был мальчишкой. Мы оба были. Он понятия не имел, чего хочет.

— Чушь собачья, — выплюнула Рей и повернулась к Финну: — Ты закончил? Я заметила Джессику возле палатки с кольцами. Хочу с ней пообщаться.

— Ага, закончил, — ответил Финн и бросил извиняющийся взгляд на Хакса: — Увидимся, Хакс.

Хакс смотрел им вслед, застыв на месте — ноги внезапно стали ватными. Он не был дураком. Он знал, что у Бена имелась какая-то причина не подписывать документы, но не понимал, как тот мог по-прежнему испытывать к нему какие-либо чувства. Как ни противно было признавать, он сбежал от Бена, даже не оглянувшись напоследок. Бен должен был ненавидеть его и, избавившись от него как можно скорее, умыть руки. Тем не менее, даже после выходки с кухней, он отказался подписать бумаги.

Хакс выбросил остатки хвороста в урну и, засунув руки в карманы, двинулся в сторону главной улицы. Он шёл некоторое время и остановился лишь один раз — у палатки Маз Канаты, чтобы купить вязаную шапочку. Натянув её на голову, он немедленно почувствовал, что ему стало гораздо теплее. Развернувшись, он врезался прямо в невысокую женщину с седыми волосами, стянутыми в аккуратный пучок.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Хакс. — Мне так… ой…

Лея Соло посмотрела на него такими же карими, как и у её сына, глазами.

— Бреннан. А мне всё было любопытно, когда же я встречу тебя. Хан рассказал, что ты вернулся в город.

Привычная теплота исчезла из её голоса, сменившись стальным безразличием.

— Да, ненадолго.

— И ты встречался с Беном.

— Да. По одному своего рода незаконченному дельцу.

Лея нахмурилась.

— Как можно называть развод дельцем. Это очень личное.

Хакс сглотнул, будучи не в состоянии выразить несогласие.

— Хм, да. Полагаю, вы правы.

— Но он против, верно?

— Верно. Он не собирается подписывать бумаги.

Лея вздохнула.

— Он слишком сильно цепляется за некоторые вещи. Вещи, которые должен был отпустить много лет назад.

Хакс вздрогнул. Почему-то его уязвила мысль о том, что мать Бена, которая когда-то относилась к нему с большой теплотой, побуждала сына оставить его.

— Я желаю ему самого лучшего. Время двигаться дальше. Ты ведь так и поступил, верно?

Это не походило на обвинение — в её голосе отсутствовало неодобрение, но Хакс по-прежнему ощущал, как пылают его щёки. Ему хотелось кивнуть или сказать что-нибудь, но он обнаружил, что не в силах этого сделать.

— Я поговорю с ним, — произнесла Лея. — Береги себя, Бреннан.

— Вы тоже, — сказал он ей в спину и дёрнулся, когда на плечо ему легла рука.

— Она не хотела никого обидеть, — проговорил Хан Соло, когда оказался лицом к лицу с Хаксом. — Ты же знаешь её: она всего лишь пытается защитить Бена. Он наш единственный сын.

— Я никогда не хотел причинить ему боль, — тихо ответил Хакс.

— Знаю, что не хотел, парень. Ты сделал то, что должен был. Я понимаю. Но вынужден признать, вы с Беном были хорошей парой. — Хан улыбнулся уголком рта. — Помню, когда вы только начали встречаться, ты заставил его учиться. Благодаря тебе его оценки стали намного лучше.

Хакс тоже позволил себе улыбку. Даже покончив с их выпускным проектом по истории (именно тем, во время работы над которым Бен впервые поцеловал его), они продолжали общаться. Всё чаще и чаще. У Хакса, который всегда стремился к высшим баллам, была привычка делать домашку, как только он возвращался из школы. Бен, желая проводить с ним как можно больше времени, провожал его или зазывал к себе и тоже делал домашку.

У Хакса было одно особенно приятное воспоминание: он сидел за кухонным столом в огромном, неуютном доме своих родителей и трудился над заданием по алгебре, пока Бен маялся рядом. Чем больше уравнений решал Хакс, тем ближе подбирался к нему Бен, пока не оказался достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать его в ухо.

— И что это ты делаешь? — спросил Хакс, по-прежнему глядя в тетрадь.

— Мне скучно, — ответил Бен. Его дыхание согрело кожу, когда он скользнул губами вдоль шеи.

— Ты всё ещё не закончил отчёт по естествознанию. — Вопреки собственным словам, Хакс слегка наклонил голову набок, предоставляя Бену лучший доступ к своей шее.

— У меня есть время до понедельника. — Язык прошёлся чуть выше кромки воротника. — Впереди целые выходные.

Хакс затрепетал.

— Будешь откладывать, пока не наступит вечер воскресенья, и ты знаешь об этом.

— Что, если я пообещаю сделать раньше? — спросил Бен и провёл ладонью по пуговицам на рубашке Хакса.

— Ну уж нет, — Хакс взял Бена за запястье и отвёл его руку в сторону. — Закончи свой отчёт, и тогда…

Бен раздражённо фыркнул, но подчинился, вернувшись к работе. Хакс знал, когда речь заходила об ответах на вопросы по лабораторной, Бен делал лишь необходимый минимум, но это дало Хаксу достаточно времени, чтобы закончить собственное задание. Хотя стоило ему закрыть учебник и запихнуть листок с решениями в папку, как Бен накинулся на него и, взяв его лицо в ладони, поцеловал. В конце концов они, спотыкаясь, добрались до дивана. Бен тяжело уселся, а Хакс, зарывшись пальцами в тёмную шевелюру, устроился у него на коленях, не переставая орудовать языком во рту.

Впрочем, на том этапе они не заходили дальше затяжных объятий и поцелуев, и Бен кончил, как только они прижались бёдрами поплотнее. Он смутился и покраснел, но Хакс взял его за руку и повёл в ванную, чтобы тот обмылся. А сам подыскал ему новую пару брюк. Тогда, прежде чем Бен попёр вширь перед выпускным годом, они ещё могли делиться одеждой.

— Ты делал его счастливым, — сказал Хан, когда они вышли за пределы ярмарки и остановились. — Счастливее, чем я когда-либо видел. Он, м-м-м, сильно изменился после твоего ухода. — Опустив глаза, Хан переминался с ноги на ногу. — Какое-то время ему было очень непросто.

Рей говорила то же самое, но Хакс прилагал всевозможные усилия, чтобы не думать об этом. Бен имел особенность: вечно всё брать в голову. И если он злился, это сразу было заметно. После ссор с Хаксом он гневно хлопал дверью и шатался по городку, пока не приходил в норму. Хотя по возвращении всегда извинялся и обнимал Хакса. Нежно прижимаясь к нему, он переживал эти эмоции так же сильно, как и гнев. После того как они съехались, примирительный секс стал особенно хорош.

Хакс мог только представлять, как повлиял на Бена его побег. С нравом его муженька это могло обернуться катастрофой. Иногда Хакс удивлялся, как это Бен не поджёг домик. Помнится, он разбил не одну тарелку в процессе их ссор. А потом, бывало, хлопал дверями и часами рубил дрова для камина. Возможно, поджог — это слишком, но Бен был способен на многое, когда доходил до крайностей.

— Мне тоже всё это далось нелегко, — произнёс Хакс.

— Да я понимаю, парень. Как и Бену. — Хан слегка приподнялся на цыпочках и окинул взглядом помост, расположенный рядом с палаткой диджея. — Похоже, Лея собралась произнести речь. Пойдёшь туда со мной?

— Конечно.

Позади помоста виднелось здание мэрии. Оно выглядело как прежде, за исключением огромной абстрактной металлической скульптуры, установленной на газоне. Сверкающая в лучах утреннего солнца, она производила сильное впечатление.

Мэр Соло воодушевлённо поприветствовала празднующих и объявила результаты детской и юношеской гонок по биатлону. И пока она вешала медали на шеи победителям, те, сияя, махали родителям и друзьям.

— А теперь приступим к гонке для взрослых. Сперва мужчины. Давайте пройдём на поле, чтобы подбодрить участников.

Когда толпа начала перемещаться к большой спортивной площадке за школой, Хан сказал:

— Ты должен поучаствовать, Хакс. Когда-то ты был лучшим.

— Когда-то, — ответил Хакс. — Я десять лет не стоял на лыжах и не стрелял.

— Ну, не обязательно побеждать, можно просто поучаствовать. Держу пари, у кого-нибудь здесь наверняка есть запасной костюм, который тебе одолжат.

— Вряд ли…

— Эй, Лэндо! — уже кричал Хан.

Лэндо Калриссиан, помимо того, что владел городским баром, был тренером по биатлону в старших классах и неоднократно приводил команду к победе в чемпионате штата.

— Хан, как дела? — спросил он, когда они приблизились, и кивнул Хаксу. — Привет, Хакс.

— Привет, тренер.

— Хакс подумывает вступить в схватку, — объяснил Хан. — У тебя найдётся снаряжение для парня?

— Конечно, — Лэндо широко улыбнулся. — Было бы чертовски здорово снова увидеть тебя в действии, Хакс. Давай сюда — переоденешься.

Хакс глубоко вздохнул. Кажется, это было неизбежно, поэтому он проследовал за Лэндо к палатке, возле которой на земле лежало несколько комплектов лыж, а на стойке красовалась пара винтовок.

— Вот этот тебе будет впору, — произнёс Лэндо, протянув Хаксу облегающий лыжный костюм, созданный, чтобы способствовать увеличению скорости и впитывать пот. — Давай переодевайся, а я пока подберу лыжи.

Взяв костюм, Хакс вошёл в палатку. Он рассчитывал на нечто большее, чем тонкая преграда от ветра, когда разделся на холоде. Как только он скинул пальто, свитер и брюки, по телу побежали мурашки. Надев костюм, Хакс не особо согрелся, но теперь он хотя бы был прикрыт.

— Вот тут ещё ботинки, сынок, — сказал Лэндо, просунув руку между створками палатки.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Хакс и, нацепив ботинки, решился выйти наружу.

Там его уже поджидал Хан с лыжами и палками. Они выглядели на несколько сантиметров короче необходимых для гонки, но годились. Приняв снаряжение, Хакс ощутил прилив азарта. Ему нравилось участвовать в состязаниях, когда он учился в школе. И он был не прочь повторить этот опыт, хоть и находился слегка не в форме.

В Нью-Йорке он посещал спортзал, но большую часть времени проводил на беговой дорожке. Фазма пыталась приобщить его к «качалке», но ему не хватало постоянства в занятиях, чтобы нарастить значительную мышечную массу.

Мысль о тренировках напомнила ему о Бене. Тот никак не смог бы добиться подобной фигуры, если бы не зависал по нескольку часов в день на силовых тренажёрах. Наверное, это стало одной из его привычек, когда Хакс покинул Арканис. Бен занимался бегом в старших классах, но вовсе не был похож на тощих бегунов на длинные дистанции. Занятия спринтом наделили его мускулистыми ногами, которые чрезвычайно восхитили Хакса, когда ему наконец представилась возможность увидеть их (и не только их) голыми.

— Держи, — сказал Лэндо, подняв одну из винтовок.

Хакс взвесил её на руке и проверил патроны, прежде чем закинуть за спину.

— Тебе лучше поторопиться, парень, — произнёс Хан. — Они собираются начинать.

Коротко кивнув, Хакс нацепил остальную экипировку (обтягивающую шапочку, чтобы держать уши в тепле, и шлем) и направился к линии старта, где двенадцать участников проверяли снаряжение.

Когда он пристегнул лыжи к ботинкам, в нём пробудились давние воспоминания, и он, помахав конечностями, слегка размялся, чтобы разогреть мышцы.

— Приветик, Хакс, — сказала молодая женщина, к куртке которой была прикреплена бляха с надписью «судья».

— Привет, Джессика, — ответил Хакс. Джессика Пава выпустилась через год после него и в период своего спортивного расцвета была звездой женской команды по биатлону.

— Не знала, что ты вернулся в наш городок, не говоря уж о твоём участии в состязаниях. — Она протянула ему нарукавную повязку с тринадцатым номером. — Вот тебе номерок. Внесу тебя в список. — Она улыбнулась, и Хакс поблагодарил её.

— Итак, джентльмены, — раздался голос Лэндо, усиленный динамиками. — Сегодня нас ожидает гонка на пять километров, с двумя огневыми рубежами: через два и четыре километра. Самый меткий и быстрый участник станет победителем. Ну что, готовы? — Подняв стартовый пистолет, Лэндо нажал на спусковой крючок. Грянул выстрел.

Хакс мощно стартовал, оттолкнувшись правой ногой. Он был не из тех, кто пытался немедленно вырваться вперёд из общей группы. Он ускорялся по нарастающей и настиг лидеров после первого километра. Он быстро бегал на лыжах, но его истинной сильной стороной являлась стрельба. Он стрелял быстрее и точнее, чем почти все его соперники. Однако, в отсутствие практики, Хакс не был уверен, что сможет бросить им вызов.

Это расстроило его больше, чем он ожидал. Он всегда жаждал победы и прикладывал для этого максимум усилий. И это стремление вернулось после первого же поворота на трассе. Будь он проклят, если не покажет всё, на что способен, во время этой гонки.

Он осторожно завершил первый круг, но вскоре уже вырвался из основной группы и направился к трём мужчинам, которые временно возглавляли гонку. Согревшийся и вспотевший, он сосредоточился на движениях, которые его тело помнило даже спустя десяток лет.

Он ухмыльнулся, достигнув первого огневого рубежа. Отбросив палки, он распластался на земле животом вниз. Пристроив приклад винтовки на плече, он тщательно прицелился. После гонки дыхание было тяжёлым, но Хаксу удалось взять его под контроль и замедлить, чтобы сделать выстрел. Глубоко вздохнув, Хакс нажал на спуск.

Первым же выстрелом он поразил цель, хотя пуля зацепила лишь краешек мишени. А всё потому, что Хакс не учёл должным образом ветер. Передвинув винтовку, Хакс снова поймал в прицел чёрный кружок. Следующий выстрел пришёлся точно в яблочко, как и тот, что был после. И четвёртый, и пятый. Потом Хакс вскочил на ноги и вновь скользнул на трассу.

Опережающие его лидеры закончили со стрельбой на несколько секунд раньше и уже неслись по лыжне. Хакс рванул за ними, снег горел под его длинными ногами. Когда они вновь пересекли стартовую линию, он услышал радостные аплодисменты и голос Лэндо, объявлявшего промежуточные результаты.

— Итак, народ, впереди номер четыре, одиннадцатый и седьмой следуют за ним по пятам, но теперь им дышит в спину наш снайпер — номер тринадцать!

К тому времени, как они заканчивали третий километр, Хакс обогнал седьмого, который выдохся после рывка на старте. Хакс достиг второго огневого рубежа вровень с одиннадцатым номером и чуть отставая от четвёртого. Он быстро, почти на секунду проворнее остальных, поразил цели, одну за другой. На этот раз стрельба осуществлялась в положении стоя, так что Хаксу нужно было лишь закинуть винтовку за спину и поднять палки, прежде чем продолжить гонку. Номер четыре следовал за ним, стремительно догоняя, и теперь они шли бок о бок.

— Выходим на последний круг. Похоже, нас ожидает битва между номерами четыре и тринадцать. Давайте поприветствуем их, народ!

К тому времени лёгкие Хакса горели огнём, но он не останавливался. Ноги пока держали его, но с трудом. Завтра утром, когда он не сможет подняться — точно пожалеет обо всём об этом.

На последнем участке трассы номер четыре взял дикий темп, выложившись по полной, чтобы удержать лидерство. Хакс не отставал, хотя это было непросто. На последних метрах он собрал остатки сил и рванул вперёд. И пересёк финишную черту, на полметра опередив четвёртого.

— И вот наш победитель, народ! Номер тринадцать! — объявил Лэндо. — Поприветствуем Бреннана Соло!

У Хакса защемило в груди. Даже после того как он взял себе фамилию Бена, все продолжали называть его Хаксом, почти не пользуясь его новой фамилией. Хакс почувствовал себя странно, услышав её снова, но при этом ощутил своего рода ностальгию. Он так гордился, когда стал Соло, присоединившись к семье, которая была ему ближе, чем собственная.

Он собирался отъехать в сторону, чтобы снять лыжи, когда увидел Бена, маячившего за лентами, которые отмечали трассу. Хакс напрягся, не зная, что предпринять — учитывая, как они расстались накануне вечером, — но всё-таки приблизился.

— Привет, — сказал Бен. — Это было круто. Впечатляюще.

— Спасибо.

Бен помолчал немного, пожевал нижнюю губу и добавил:

 

— Я… м-м-м, насчёт прошлого вечера… Извини. Я не должен был говорить то… что сказал.

— Я обидел тебя. Мой поступок был неуместным.

Бен пристально посмотрел на Хакса.

— Но я сказал, что ударю тебя. Я не всерьёз. Я никогда не причиню тебе боль. Ты ведь знаешь об этом, правда?

— Конечно знаю. Я никогда тебя не боялся.

Бен потоптался и пробормотал, опустив глаза:

 

— Хорошо.

Пальцы Хакса дрогнули в странном порыве потянуться и коснуться щеки Бена. Тот выглядел таким неприкаянным.

— Блин, мне пора избавиться от лыж. Не знаю, зачем я решил поучаствовать. Ноги не держат, я вот-вот вырублюсь.

Поднырнув под разметочную ленту, Бен подставил Хаксу спину.

— Забирайся.

Брови Хакса поползли вверх.

— И куда пойдём?

— Куда пожелаешь. Хочешь переодеться?

— Мне нужен душ.

— Тогда я отнесу тебя в «Миллениум».

— Ты же не собираешься нести меня вдоль всей главной улицы?

Бен оглянулся через плечо.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что мы будем выглядеть нелепо.

— И?

Хакс вздохнул. Он и правда выбился из сил, а перспектива не утруждать ноги, шагая в отель, представлялась весьма заманчивой. И всё же оставалась гордость.

— Можешь отнести меня к палатке, в которой я оставил одежду. Остаток пути я пройду сам.

— Ладно, — ответил Бен, присев на корточки.

Хакс помялся несколько секунд, а потом обнял Бена за плечи. Тот подхватил его под бёдра и прижал их к своей талии. Они столкнулись с парой любопытных взглядов, когда Бен пробирался сквозь толпу. Хакс осознавал, как это выглядело: они двое снова вместе, он крепко цепляется за Бена, пока тот с гордостью тащит на себе победителя. Хакс невольно ощутил прилив теплоты, когда вдохнул запах чистых волос. Кажется, Бен пользовался тем же шампунем, что и десять лет назад.

Когда они добрались до палатки, Бен отпустил Хакса. Тот чуть покачнулся, когда ноги коснулись земли — мышцы протестовали. Бен продолжал придерживать Хакса за предплечье, чтобы тот не упал.

— Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я донёс тебя до отеля? — спросил Бен, взглянув на Хакса.

— Я справлюсь.

Бен слегка упал духом, но кивнул.

— Как скажешь. Но тебе лучше поторопиться и принять душ. Мама приготовила для тебя медаль.

— Вернусь, прежде чем закончится женская гонка.

— Лады, — взгляд Бена метнулся к палатке — и снова к Хаксу. — А тебе, э-э-э, не нужна помощь с переодеванием? Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас упадёшь.

Хакс зыркнул на него.

— Нет, Бен, мне не нужна твоя помощь, чтобы одеться.

Бен наклонился, его нос почти коснулся носа Хакса.

— Тебе нравилось, когда я это делал. И когда раздевал — тоже.

Хакс разинул рот, услышав соблазнительные рокочущие интонации. Которые всегда были его слабостью. Ему нравилось слушать Бена, особенно когда тот старался затащить его в постель.

— Я… нет, — удалось выдавить Хаксу. — Нет, спасибо.

— Как хочешь, — сказал Бен, отступая. — Увидимся позже.

Хакс посмотрел ему вслед, прежде чем проскользнуть в палатку за одеждой.

Он с удовольствием принял заслуженный душ. Он уже ощущал, как ноет тело, но, по крайней мере, его ноги восстановились до такой степени, чтобы вовремя вернуться на фестиваль и взобраться на помост за медалью. Ему пришлось нагнуться пониже, чтобы Лея смогла надеть её ему на шею. Она пристально посмотрела на него и, бросив скупое «поздравляю», перешла к следующему призёру.

Потом Хакс запихнул медаль в карман и направился на поиски еды. Он остановил свой выбор на любимых рёбрышках барбекю, которых не ел уже лет десять. В Нью-Йорке, если приходилось питаться вне дома, он чаще всего заказывал тайскую еду и суши. Теперь же он насладился нежными, вкусными рёбрышками, потратив в процессе целую гору салфеток, то и дело вытирая жирный соус с губ.

В какой-то момент рядом притормозил Чуи и, хлопнув его по спине, сказал, что был рад снова увидеть его на лыжне. Хакс поблагодарил его и добавил:

 

— Я здорово провёл время. И знаешь, я скучал по этому.

— Тебе следует заглядывать к нам почаще, Хакс, — хрипло произнёс Чуи.

Хакс в ответ слегка улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. Чуи побрёл прочь в поисках пива, и Хакс подумал, что это выглядит довольно заманчиво. Впрочем, прежде чем ему удалось добраться до барной стойки, он снова наткнулся на Финна.

— Эй, приятель. Отличная гонка. Зайдёшь в школу ненадолго?

— Зачем?

— Вечеринка. Танцы.

Хакс и позабыл о вечерней части праздника, состоящей преимущественно из выступления местной группы, играющей каверы, под которые лихо отплясывала половина обитателей городка. А ещё там подавали закуски и пунш, в который кто-нибудь неизменно подливал алкоголь (чему Хакс и Бен однажды стали свидетелями).

— И ты сейчас туда?

— Да, — ответил Финн. — Хочешь со мной?

— Пожалуй.

Они шагали по самой середине улицы. Количество пешеходов немного уменьшилось, поскольку народ стекался в здание школы.

Войдя внутрь, они сдали верхнюю одежду парочке подростков и отправились в спортзал. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Группа, возглавляемая Веджем Антиллесом, играла хит Брюса Спрингстина «Рождённый, чтобы бежать».

На танцполе в основном веселились подростки. Некоторые из них смущённо поглядывали на родителей и бабушек с дедушками, которые присутствовали здесь же. Хакс и Финн обошли толпу и, приблизившись к столу с закусками, взяли по пластиковому стакану с розовым напитком. Потягивая приторно сладкий пунш, приготовленный по рецепту, которым пользовались, сколько Хакс себя помнил, он мысленно вернулся в то время, когда впервые попробовал его четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой, только-только прибывшим из Англии.

Лениво оглядев толпу, Хакс узнал многих из присутствующих. Он заметил Рей, танцующую с парой бывших одноклассниц. И Джессику среди них. Скаля зубы и хихикая, они ритмично двигались под музыку. На другом конце зала стояли Хан и Лея. Они разговаривали с Лэндо. Рука Хана лежала на талии Леи.

Хакс улыбнулся. Хотя Хан и Лея довольно часто спорили, они относились друг к другу с теплотой, которой Хакс никогда не замечал между собственными родителями. Именно от Хана и Леи он узнал, что можно спорить с кем-нибудь и при этом заботиться о нём. Без этого урока он ни за что бы не прожил с Беном так долго.

Это заставило его призадуматься (и не впервые) о той категоричности, с которой Бен не желал, чтобы их отношения походили на отношения его родителей. А ведь Хан и Лея проявляли гораздо больше теплоты и приветливости, чем родители Хакса. Впрочем, судя по всему, Бен посмотрел на семейство Хакса и принял во внимание, что его мать не устроилась на работу, как Лея. Но Хакс почему-то никогда не задумывался об этом, когда речь заходила об упорном нежелании Бена отпустить его на работу.

— Привет.

Хаксу не нужно было смотреть, кто это сказал, но он всё равно поднял взгляд. Бен надел тёмные джинсы и чёрную рубашку, рукава которой закатал по локоть. Обтянувшая грудь мягкая ткань слегка топорщилась около пуговиц. Распущенные волосы доставали до воротника.

Хакс изучал его черты. Они стали более чёткими, чем в те времена, когда Бену было двадцать, но по-прежнему узнаваемыми. Он вырос в эффектного мужчину.

Бен пристально посмотрел на Хакса в ответ своими милыми глазами, в которых так легко было потеряться. Хакс вспомнил, как когда-то, когда им было по семнадцать, они лежали лицом к лицу в кровати Бена. Они тогда поболтали немного, а после валялись в тишине и просто смотрели друг на друга, переплетя пальцы. Вдруг Хакс вгляделся в глаза Бена и сказал:

 

— Закрой глаза.

Бен мигнул.

— Для чего?

— Просто сделай это.

И как только веки сомкнулись, Хакс по очереди коснулся их губами. Бен вздрогнул под его поцелуями и ещё крепче сжал пальцы.

— Это ещё зачем? — спросил Бен, когда Хакс отстранился.

— Разве нужна причина?

— Нет. Но… — Бен посмотрел на их сцепленные руки и снова поднял взгляд. — Ты любишь меня, Хакс?

Мать Хакса часто говорила, что дети и подростки ничего не знают о любви, что они могут играть в неё, но понять не способны. Но, глядя в мерцающие глаза Бена и его необычное лицо, Хакс без колебаний мог заявить, что его мать глубоко ошибалась.

— Да.

— Ой.

— Ой? — произнёс Хакс, коснувшись подбородка Бена. — Разве ты не это хотел услышать?

Бен пожевал щеку.

— И поэтому ты так сказал? Потому что думал, что я этого хочу?

— Я сказал потому, что это правда.

— Скажи снова.

Хакс наклонился — теперь их губы почти соприкасались.

— Я люблю тебя.

Бен притянул его поближе и поцеловал, скользя ладонями повсюду, где позволяли рамки приличия, обозначенные открытыми дверями спальни (правило Леи).

— Твоя очередь, — произнёс Бен, когда они снова смогли дышать.

Хакс смахнул несколько выбившихся прядей у него со лба.

— Ты любишь меня, Бен?

— Больше всего на свете.

И пока Хакс смотрел на стоящего перед ним Бена, такого изменившегося и при этом такого же, как прежде, эти слова отдавались эхом у него в голове

— Привет, — скорее выдохнул, чем сказал Хакс.

— С тобой всё в порядке? После гонки?

— Да. Спасибо.

— Бен, чувак, как дела? — встав между ними, Финн протянул руку, и Бен пожал её.

— Нормально. А у тебя?

— Здорово, просто здорово. Готов танцевать. — Финн окинул Бена взглядом с головы до ног. — Не хочешь присоединиться, Соло?

Бен покачал головой.

— Ты же знаешь, я не умею.

 

Финн рассмеялся.

— Есть такое дело. Но ведь Хаксу когда-то удалось затащить тебя на танцпол. — Он подтолкнул Хакса локтем. — Парни, помните выпускной в десятом классе?

— Пожалуйста, только не это, — взмолился Бен.

Но Финн и не подумал прекращать.

— Старая директриса придумала то дурацкое правило «костюм-юбка», чтобы в каждой парочке один человек был одет в штаны, а второй — в платье. Поэтому вы, парни, и мы с Тео не могли пойти вместе.

Хакс помнил ту историю. Их прежняя директриса была до жути консервативной и крайне не одобряла учеников, заводивших отношения, что уж говорить об учениках одного пола. Она по максимуму осложняла им жизнь, в том числе сочиняла правила вроде этого — про «костюм-юбку».

— Я сдался и попросил Рей пойти со мной, — продолжал Финн. — Но вы, ребята, и вправду утёрли ей нос. Где ты вообще отыскал платье, в которое сумел влезть, Бен?

Бен почесал затылок.

— В магазине подержанных вещей. Мама перешила его под меня.

После того как правило вступило в силу, Хакс смирился с тем, что ему придётся пойти на выпускной в одиночестве, но Бен попросил его встретиться перед танцами за спортзалом. Прибыв в указанное место, Хакс обнаружил Бена, одетого в голубое платье без бретелек, с очаровательным вырезом и отделкой из бисера, мерцающего в свете фонарей с парковки. Подол сантиметров на пять не доставал до земли, оставляя на обозрение мартенсы. Хакс уставился на Бена.

— Что? Тебе не нравится?

— Ты добиваешься нашего отчисления? — спросил Хакс, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

 

Бен улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами.

— Мы не нарушаем никаких правил. У нас есть костюм и юбка. Так что, ты подашь мне руку или как?

— Ты полный идиот, — произнёс Хакс, хотя и позволил Бену подхватить его под локоть.

Разумеется, директриса подняла шум и попыталась вышвырнуть их прочь, но другие учителя встали на их защиту. В конце концов она уступила и, накуксившись, уселась в углу зала. Бен, который и правда не любил танцы, в тот вечер танцевал с Хаксом.

— Чёрт возьми, — сказал Финн. — Абсолютно уверен, что у меня есть ваши фотки. Бен, голубое тебе к лицу.

— Ага, — пробормотал Бен.

— Что же, пойду приглашу Рей. Она мне после кантри-плясок в баре у Калриссиана пару недель назад обещала один танец. — Финн широко улыбнулся Хаксу. — Увидимся, парни!

Когда Финн ушёл, Хакс спросил:

— У Калриссиана бывают пляски?

— По средам. Лэндо подцепил эту моду в Фэрбенксе. Довольно популярная штука.

— Очаровательно.

Бен вскинул бровь.

— Серьёзно? Кантри — единственная вещь, которую ты ненавидишь больше, чем мясной пирог моей мамы.

Хакс скорчил рожицу.

— Я сделал всё возможное, чтобы забыть о существовании того и другого. Спасибо тебе большое, что напомнил.

— Не за что, — рассмеялся Бен.

Хакс спрятал улыбку за стаканом с пуншем.

— А спортзал совсем не изменился.

— Все спортзалы выглядят одинаково.

— Справедливое замечание. — Хакс потёр подошвой ботинка о деревянный пол. Лак местами совсем облупился. — Не помешало бы покрыть его лаком заново.

— Даже ту часть под трибунами?

Хакс взглянул на трибуны, где сидело несколько человек. Как-то однажды Хакс с Беном, вместо того чтобы пойти обедать, спрятались внизу, под трибуной, и предавались поцелуям. Когда они прервались, чтобы отдышаться, Бен вытащил из кармана перочинный нож и принялся царапать пол.

Когда Хакс потребовал объяснений, Бен шикнул на него и продолжил трудиться. Вскоре на полу появились две буквы — Б. и Х. — процарапанные в деревянной поверхности.

— Почему ты не использовал инициал моего имени или своей фамилии? — спросил Хакс, скользя кончиком пальца вдоль букв. — Соло и Хакс или Бен и Бреннан.

— А почему ты всегда ведёшь себя как заноза в заднице? — проворчал Бен. И Хакс молча поцеловал его.

— Нет, думаю, под трибунами не надо.

Некоторое время они стояли молча, слушая необычайно зажигательную версию хита «Джорнис» «В разные стороны» в исполнении Веджа. А когда стихли последние барабанные аккорды и огни вокруг сцены погасли, Ведж взял акустическую гитару, подтащил табурет и уселся на него в центре сцены. Его пальцы извлекли из струн мелодию, которую Хакс знал слишком хорошо.

— Твоим мужчиной стану я, — пел Ведж. — И всё пойму. И постараюсь, чтобы было хорошо.

— Хакс.

Он повернулся и увидел, что Бен протягивает ему руку.

— Потанцуй со мной. — И когда Хакс не ответил сразу, добавил: — Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хакс, коснувшись пальцами ладони Бена.

Он позволил Бену вести. Остальные парочки, поглядывая с улыбкой в их сторону, освободили им немного места в центре зала. Хотя Хакс едва заметил окружающих — всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Бене, который направил его руки к своим плечам. Они начали медленно покачиваться под нежные звуки гитары.

Последние десять лет Хакс избегал слушать «И стану твоим возлюбленным» (одну из лучших песен Вана Моррисона), потому что, где бы он ни находился, что бы ни делал, она возвращала его в те времена, когда они с Беном последний раз танцевали в этом спортзале, в вечер их выпускного, в тот вечер, когда Бен опустился на колени и попросил выйти за него.

Деньки «костюмно-юбочного» правила давно миновали, поэтому обоим беспрепятственно позволили пройти во взятых напрокат смокингах. Они поужинали в компании друзей: Рей с её парой и Финна с Тео (которые то собачились, то сходились на протяжении всех старших классов). Конечно, они больше болтали, чем танцевали, но при первых звуках песни Моррисона (любимой вещи Леи, которую она часто крутила на древнем проигрывателе Соло, когда Хакс и Бен тусовались у них дома), Бен пригласил Хакса на танец и, обхватив его руками, положил голову ему на плечо.

И когда прозвучали заключительные строки, Бен поднял взгляд и сказал:

— Пойдём.

Было ещё довольно рано, но Хакс пошёл без возражений. Бен повёз его за город, в место, в котором они часто зависали, когда хотели побыть наедине, а родители обоих торчали дома. Укромное местечко, чуть в стороне от дороги, скрытое зарослями деревьев. За деревьями возвышался холм, с которого открывался вид на звёзды. Не выпуская руки Хакса, Бен направился туда.

Несколько минут они, вцепившись друг в друга, жадно прижимались ртами, но вскоре Бен отстранился.

— Хакс, ты любишь меня?

— Ну конечно люблю.

Бен рвано выдохнул и снова схватил Хакса за руки. Его трясло.

Хакс стиснул его ладони в ответ.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего. В том-то всё и дело. Ничего не случилось. Всё идеально.

— Я бы не назвал убогий выпускной с кошмарной тематикой «Призрака оперы» идеальным, но…

— Я не о том. Меня не волнует выпускной, школа или что-то подобное. Я о тебе. И себе. О нас.

— Оу.

Бен потёр большими пальцами ладони Хакса с тыльной стороны.

— Знаю, что мы закончили школу, а ты продолжаешь твердить о колледже, но… Я не хочу, чтобы что-то менялось. Хочу остаться тут, с тобой.

Хакс прижался лбом ко лбу Бена.

— Я и так с тобой.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Я нуждаюсь в этом.

— Бен, ты о чём? Я и так с тобой.

— Этого недостаточно. Я хочу большего. Хочу всего. — Бен медленно опустился на колени перед Хаксом. — Выходи за меня.

— О, Бен.

— Прошу, Хакс. Ты же сказал, что подумаешь. Помнишь?

— Помню.

— И теперь я хочу знать твой ответ. — Бен прикоснулся губами к костяшкам. — Я люблю тебя. Выходи за меня.

Нежно взглянув на него, Хакс кивнул:

— Да.

Голос Веджа вернул Хакса в настоящее. _«И вот он я… готов быть тем… кто будет рядом навсегда»._

Ладони Бена лежали на его талии, их тепло просачивалось даже через ткань рубашки. Слегка надавив на поясницу, Бен привлёк Хакса поближе. Теперь между ними было всего несколько сантиметров.

— Расскажи о Нью-Йорке.

Хакс моргнул.

— Зачем?

— Потому что это твоя жизнь, и я хочу знать о ней.

— Ну, там… круто. Недавно у меня был первый показ. Он получил хорошие отзывы. — Хакс просмотрел их в интернете.

— Я в курсе.

— В курсе?

— Я умею гуглить. И вот, узнал.

У Хакса перехватило дыхание.

— Ты следишь за моей карьерой?

Бен кивнул.

— У тебя отлично получается. Я ничего не понимаю в моде, но люди обратили на тебя внимание. Полагаю, это здорово.

— Так и есть. Я упорно работал, чтобы этого достичь. И горжусь этим.

Бен провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника Хакса.

— Я тоже горжусь. В смысле — тобой.

Хакс слегка улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— Значит, ты завёл там друзей? Какие они?

— Настоящих всего несколько. Остальные — знакомые. Необходимо налаживать контакты, чтобы пробиться в этой области.

— Готов поспорить, это у тебя тоже получается.

— Моя подруга Фазма преуспела в этом гораздо больше. Она наладила столько контактов, что и не сосчитать. Без неё я бы не справился.

— Я рад, что ты не один. Ты не должен быть один.

Хакс скользнул ладонью по затылку Бена.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты один?

— Невозможно остаться одному в этом городке. Попробуй не появляться на главной улице с неделю, и кто-нибудь непременно заявится к тебе под дверь с шарлоткой.

Хакс хохотнул.

— А ведь и правда. Боже, сто лет не ел шарлотки.

— В Нью-Йорке такого не делают, да?

— По крайней мере, не так часто.

— Мог бы приготовить себе сам.

— Ты же знаешь, я готовить умею, а выпечка — это не моё. — Хакс посмотрел на Бена. — Так ты сидел на бутербродах с арахисовым маслом и джемом с тех пор… — Хакс прервался, не в силах сказать «как я ушёл». Пока они жили вместе, практически вся готовка лежала на нём.

Бен вздёрнул подбородок.

— Я перенял несколько кулинарных трюков у мамы и могу приготовить приличное жаркое. Правда, из замороженных овощей.

— Я бы хотел попробовать.

— Приходи завтра, и я приготовлю. — Уголок его рта дёрнулся. — У меня же такая хорошая кухня.

— Извини за это. Я не должен был тратить твои деньги.

Бен пожал плечами.

— Теперь она мне вроде как нравится. Наверное, нужно было привыкнуть.

— Я уже перевёл тебе деньги.

— Ты не должен был.

— Должен, — сказал Хакс. Вопрос о том, откуда изначально взялись деньги, был готов сорваться с его губ, но прежде чем он смог спросить, раздались финальные аккорды песни.

Бен последний раз коснулся стройной талии, а потом отступил. Руки Хакса соскользнули с его шеи. Внезапно Хакс ощутил холод — тепло Бена исчезло.

— Бен, — резко сказала Рей, приблизившись к ним. — Можно тебя на пару слов? Наедине.

— Э-э-э, да. Спасибо за танец, Хакс.

Заметив, что Хакс и Бен стоят почти вплотную, Рей нахмурилась и прошествовала прочь. Бен поплёлся следом.

Хаксу оставалось только представлять, какой нагоняй тот получит. Если Рей что-нибудь вбивала себе в голову, то действовала очень настойчиво, а она не скрывала своего недовольства Хаксом. У него создалось впечатление, будто Рей считала, что Бену не место рядом с ним, а уж тем более в его объятиях.

Хакс постоял несколько минут у танцпола, стараясь не смотреть в тот угол, где разговаривали Бен и Рей. Хотя краем глаза он всё равно видел, как она что-то оживлённо доказывала, энергично жестикулируя. Бен перенёс выволочку довольно стойко и, судя по всему, не особо возражал. Когда Рей, наконец, угомонилась, скрестив руки на груди, Бен прикоснулся к её плечу, и она сникла.

Хакс поспешил к чаше с пуншем, когда увидел, что Бен возвращается. Впрочем, того ненадолго задержала Джессика. Выпив полстакана, Хакс уставился на дверь. Если он поторопится, то сможет ускользнуть прежде, чем это заметит Бен. Да, лучше ему уйти. Швырнув стакан в урну, Хакс начал продвигаться в нужном направлении, но не успел он добраться до выхода, как сильные пальцы сжали его плечо.

— Уходишь? — спросил Бен.

— Я устал. Мне надо поспать.

— Сейчас семь.

— Я должен… сделать кое-что по работе.

— Тогда я отвезу тебя.

— Ты же не обязан.

Бен улыбнулся.

— Мне хочется.

— Ладно.

Они сдали выданные им бумажные номерки и получили оставленную в гардеробе одежду; Хакс потянулся к своей, но Бен уже схватил его пальто и помог надеть.

Вместо потрёпанного грузовичка у Бена оказался новый, чёрного цвета. Внутри было чисто; Хакс скользнул на обитое кожей холодное сиденье. Но как только Бен запустил двигатель, оно начало нагреваться.

— Кресла с подогревом? — поинтересовался Хакс.

— Угумс. Довольно приятно, да?

— Когда ты его купил?

— Прошлой осенью.

— Ты ездил на той куче металлолома, купленной за пятьсот баксов, до прошлого года?

— Угу. Он неплохо фурычил, пока не полетела трансмиссия. Я бы её заменил, но вышло бы дороже его стоимости.

— То есть дороже, чем ноль.

— Да уж. Зато теперь я могу слушать айпод. — Бен выехал со стоянки на главную улицу, которую уже освободили от фестивальных палаток. — А у тебя есть машина в Нью-Йорке?

— Нет, это совершенно непрактично. Я езжу на поезде.

— Тебе нравится?

— Скажем так, я не против.

Поездка до «Миллениума» заняла всего несколько минут, и вскоре Бен уже парковался у бордюра.

— Спасибо, что подвёз, — сказал Хакс.

Нажав на кнопку, Бен включил аварийные огни.

— Позволишь проводить тебя внутрь?

В этот раз Хакс решил не отказываться. Иначе Бен снова начал бы настаивать.

Вестибюль был пуст, табличка на стойке по-прежнему оповещала, что персонал временно отсутствует. Они шли не торопясь, но, казалось, всё равно очень быстро добрались до номера Хакса.

— Вот и мой, — сказал Хакс, извлекая ключ из кармана брюк.

— Ты мог бы остановиться у меня, — произнёс Бен.

— Вряд ли. Ты захлопнул дверь у меня перед носом, а когда я пришёл снова — вышвырнул вон. Или ты забыл?

Бен покраснел.

— Нет, не забыл. Извини.

— И это не в первый раз. Но у тебя всё такой же несдержанный характер.

Бен выглядел таким сконфуженным, что у Хакса всё сжалось внутри. Протянув руку, он коснулся щеки Бена, и тот прильнул к его ладони. Было так легко подойти поближе и направить его губы вниз, как много лет назад. Хан был прав: когда-то им было хорошо вдвоём. Хакс почувствовал неожиданный укол тоски по тем временам, когда они просто лежали вместе в кровати днями напролёт, болтая ни о чём и обо всём, что приходило на ум. Было ещё не слишком поздно, и возможно, долгий разговор — это то, что им нужно.

— Не хочешь зайти? — спросил Хакс.

Глаза Бена широко распахнулись, он впился изучающим взглядом в лицо Хакса. Мгновение всё тянулось и тянулось, пока не прозвучал ответ:

— Не могу.

— Да, конечно, не можешь. — Убрав руку, Хакс сжал её в кулак. — Спокойной ночи, Бен.

— Спокойной ночи, Хакс.

Хакс не оглядываясь вошёл в номер и, закрыв дверь, запер ее на замок.

— Боже, — выдохнул он, прислонившись к стене. Нужно было убираться из Арканиса, и как можно скорее.


	4. Бен

_  
В дверь постучали._

_Бен не обратил внимания. Он сидел на кровати, скрестив руки, и пялился на дырки в одеяле. Хакс ушёл несколько часов назад. Он сказал, что хочет переговорить с родителями наедине. И что он позвонит._

_— Вероятно, они выгонят меня. Так что я вернусь быстрее, чем ты думаешь. Надеюсь, они дадут мне время собрать вещи._

_Телефон завибрировал, и Бен открыл его резким щелчком. Сообщение и правда было от Хакса. Он прислал грустный смайлик._

_Ну что же. Значит, сейчас он пакует вещи._

_Стук повторился. Бен вздохнул. Наверное, теперь он должен позволить матери войти. Рано или поздно, Хакс вернётся сюда, и Бен не хотел, чтобы это произошло во время ссоры с мамой._

_— Да, — произнёс он, взглянув на дверь. Ручка повернулась, и в проёме показалась Лея, удивлённая тем, что он даже не заперся. Она улыбнулась ему, словно прощупывала почву. Но ее улыбка осталась без ответа. Войдя в комнату, Лея преодолела короткое расстояние между ними и присела на краешек кровати._

_На несколько минут установилась тишина. Воспользовавшись этим, Бен напечатал ответное сообщение, сообщив Хаксу, что любит его больше всего на свете и что тот должен держать его в курсе. Немного поразмыслив, он добавил, что превратит отца Хакса в кровавое месиво, если тот скажет его жениху что-нибудь гадкое._

_— Итак… — наконец сказала Лея. Осмотревшись по сторонам, она слегка нахмурилась при виде царившего в комнате хаоса._

_— Итак… — повторил за ней Бен и, осознав, что Хакс занят сборами и не ответит в ближайшее время, отложил телефон._

_— Прости, — произнесла Лея, и Бен поднял взгляд._

_— Правда? — спросил он, совершенно озадаченный. Обычно она оказывалась слишком упрямой, чтобы извиняться. Как и он._

_Лея усмехнулась._

_— Правда. Прости меня. Мне следовало отреагировать как-нибудь… иначе. Более уместно, полагаю._

_Бен фыркнул._

_— Ага. Это уж точно. Ты сказала «нет» в ответ на то, что мы собрались пожениться. Это обидно. — Бену не хотелось признавать, но ему действительно было обидно. Говоришь матери, что хочешь сыграть свадьбу с любовью всей своей жизни, а она немедленно морщится и заявляет «нет». Конечно, потом она взяла свои слова назад, объяснив, что просто это как-то чересчур, чтобы сразу переварить, и поинтересовалась, знают ли родители Хакса. Они не знали, поэтому Хакс и отправился домой, чтобы рассказать им._

_Ну, хотя бы Хан широко улыбнулся и поздравил их. Выражение лица Хакса, когда Хан привлек его к себе и заключил в объятия, было бесценным._

_— Прости. Честно. Я не должна была так говорить. Я… я переживаю за тебя. Ты мой единственный ребёнок. А вы оба так молоды._

_Бен закатил глаза, потому что игра в «беспокойную мамочку» на него никогда не действовала._

_— Но я люблю его. И хочу провести с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь, — заявил он с абсолютной серьёзностью._

_— Я знаю._

_— Ты повстречала папу, когда тебе было девятнадцать, мам. Я появился всего несколькими годами позже. В чём разница?_

_— Отчасти так, но…_

_— Ты моя мать. Тебе бы порадоваться за меня._

_— Бен…_

_— Поверить не могу, что ты сказала «нет». Как будто мне нужно твоё разрешение. Мне уже восемнадцать. Я закончил школу и работаю на насосной станции…_

_— Бен…_

_— И я сделаю всё, чтобы обеспечить его. Я так его люблю. Он не будет ни в чём нуждаться — я позабочусь об этом…_

_— Бен, боже, Бен. Я знаю, знаю. Послушай меня, дорогой._

_Бен замолчал, когда она взяла его лицо в свои крохотные ладони. Взглянув на неё и заметив, что она улыбается, Бен почувствовал облегчение._

_— Я всё это знаю, Бен. Ты хочешь выйти за самого дорогого тебе человека. Это хорошо. Даже очень. Пожалуйста, поверь, несмотря на мои сомнения из-за вашего возраста, я очень рада за тебя и определённо не собираюсь препятствовать вашему браку. Твой отец и я будем присутствовать. И все остальные, кого ты пригласишь. Я уверена. Всё пройдёт замечательно._

_Он с благоговением посмотрел на мать. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как они последний раз говорили друг с другом спокойно, без криков. Она не очень любила задушевные беседы, так что, вероятно, этот разговор дался ей непросто. Бену стало любопытно, не отец ли послал её сюда._

_— Ла-адно, — несколько неуверенно протянул Бен._

_Лея снова улыбнулась и убрала руки._

_— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, — сказала она и вытащила что-то из кармана. Когда она раскрыла ладонь, Бен увидел простенькое золотое колечко._

_— Что это? — спросил он, с любопытством взглянув на него._

_— Обручальное кольцо твоего дедушки. Ты, вероятно, помнишь, что он носил и кольцо бабушки — после ее смерти. Мы с Люком забрали их, когда он умер. Люк взял кольцо мамы, чтобы когда-нибудь отдать его Рей. А я — папино. Думала, однажды ты его наденешь, но, зная тебя, полагаю, ты отдашь его Бреннану._

_Осторожно взяв кольцо, Бен изучал его несколько секунд. Обручальное кольцо деда. Простое, но красивое. Будет идеально смотреться на пальце Хакса._

_— Спасибо, — слегка хрипло произнёс Бен. — Это… Это много значит для меня, мам._

_Лея рассмеялась, в её глазах блеснули слёзы. Протянув руку, она успокаивающе погладила Бена по плечу._

_— Я знала, что тебе понравится. Поговорим об этом позже. А сейчас — как насчёт того, чтобы спуститься поужинать? Отец приготовил свой знаменитый чили. Бренн присоединится к нам?_

_— Хм… — Бен снова уставился в телефон. С минуту назад от Хакса пришло новое сообщение. — Ага, присоединится, — сказал он, нахмурившись. — И он больше не вернётся к родителям._

_— Ну и ладно. Его родители… Конечно, ему здесь рады, — заметила Лея. — Но он не будет спать с тобой в одной комнате, пока не сыграете свадьбу, — добавила она сурово._

_Бен рассмеялся._

_— Согласен. Хорошо. — Ухмыльнувшись ей, он написал Хаксу короткое «Я люблю тебя» и, поднявшись с кровати, приобнял мать одной рукой. — Спасибо._

_Улыбнувшись в ответ, она поманила его, чтобы он наклонился, и поцеловала в щёку.  
_

Глядя на шкварчащий на сковороде стейк, Бен старался не зацикливаться на том, что произошло накануне, но потерпел прискорбную неудачу. Он целый день провозился в гараже, пытаясь создать макет скульптуры для библиотеки, но, так и не добившись удовлетворяющего результата, слегка побуянил в приступе ярости (а потом снова взял гнев под контроль; с недавних пор он весьма преуспел в этом, а потом появился Хакс…)

Хакс.

Хакс, который был мудаком и в то же время таким очаровашкой. Щека по-прежнему пылала призрачным огнём — там, где её коснулась изящная ладонь. Простое прикосновение, предложение зайти и, вероятно, поболтать подольше выбили Бена из колеи.

Бен даже не злился. Он…

Он понятия не имел, что вообще чувствует. Пустоту, возможно. Кажется, с тех пор, как Хакс вновь вошёл в его жизнь, он постепенно терял энергию. Разве так нужно было реагировать на появление давно потерянного супруга?

Однако, Бен по-прежнему ощущал себя абсолютно истощённым.

Запах подгоревшего мяса оторвал его от размышлений. Дерьмо. Поспешно перевернув стейк, он отрегулировал температуру. Эта новомодная печь нагрелась быстрее, чем её предшественница. Бен раздражённо фыркнул, осознав, что придётся иметь дело с пережаренным стейком, и его настроение ухудшилось ещё больше.

Он полностью выключил печь и заглянул в духовку — узнать, не перестояло ли и другое блюдо.

Так и оказалось.

Не успел Бен, вырубив духовку, открыть свой новёхонький холодильник и достать бутылку пива, как зазвонил стационарный телефон. Бен застонал, потому что лишь один человек звонил ему по стационарному. Мелькнуло искушение проигнорировать звонок и пообедать в покое, но с покоем было покончено. Она будет названивать, пока он не возьмёт трубку. Потому что она всегда знала, когда он находился дома.

Бен посмотрел на стейк, который наверняка был безнадёжно испорчен, и отвернулся. Откупорив бутылку, он с наслаждением глотнул холодного напитка.

( _Божечки, это пиво такое крепкое, Бен. Как ты можешь поглощать его в таких количествах? И как ты его вообще достал? Ты по-прежнему пользуешься теми нелепыми поддельными правами? И оно импортное. Боже, Бен, дорогущее и ужасное на вкус.)_

И только когда приятная горечь заполнила желудок, он поднял трубку.

— Дратути, — сказал он, совершенно точно зная, как отреагирует мать. Как всегда, конечно.

— Я же сто раз говорила не отвечать так по телефону. Ради бога, тебе уже тридцать. Что, если позвонит потенциальный клиент?

— У моих клиентов нет номера стационарного телефона. Ты единственная звонишь на него. Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня есть мобильный. Вероятно, ты последний человек, который по-прежнему звонит на стационарный.

— Ну, ты его не отключил, так почему я должна что-то менять?

Упрямая, как всегда.

— В чём дело, мама? Ты насчёт ужина? Я думал, он завтра.

— Я насчёт Бреннана.

Бен поставил бутылку на кухонный стол. Так вот к чему был этот звонок. Ну конечно.

— А что с ним? — спросил он, чувствуя, что заводится.

— Чего ты тянешь? Подпиши эти бумаги, и он снова уедет. Он здесь два дня, а по городу уже поползли слухи о твоём состоянии. Знаешь, сколько раз меня уже спрашивали, сошёлся ли ты снова с этим парнем? После того, что он сделал с тобой? На меня смотрят с молчаливым осуждением. Потому что ты — мой сын и давно должен был развестись.

— Оу, так дело в тебе и твоей… этой… политической карьере? — насмешливо спросил Бен. Он посмотрел на свой обед, но ни с того ни с сего голод прошёл. Вздохнув, он уселся на новый стул и уставился в стену. — Разведусь я или нет — не касается ни тебя, ни кого-либо ещё.

— Прости, не так выразилась. Опять. Просто я волнуюсь за тебя. Стоит ли напоминать, как ты был убит горем после его ухода? У тебя всё было так хорошо, Бенни. А теперь он вернулся, и я должна смотреть, как ты снова с ним танцуешь. С этим идиотским влюблённым выражением на лице. Не ввязывайся в это вновь, Бенни. Этот парень плохой. И всегда таким был. Я постоянно твердила, что вы слишком молоды, но разве ты меня слушал? Нет. Так вот послушай сейчас, пожалуйста. Он вернулся, потому что хочет развода. А ты знаешь, почему он хочет развода? Потому что хочет выйти за другого человека. Не за тебя. Ему всегда было плевать на тебя, Бен. Он переступил через это. И ты должен.

— Ого, — вырвалось у Бена. — Ты заранее подготовилась и записала или это накипело у тебя внутри за десять лет?

— Не нужно так, Бенни. Я переживаю, ты же знаешь. Не я плохо влияю на тебя, а он. Просто отпусти его. Оборви все концы и вдохни, наконец, полной грудью, ладно?

Бену хотелось заорать на неё и повесить трубку. А потом вырвать телефон из стены. И швырнуть его в снег.

— Мама, я бы предпочёл не говорить об этом. Я вообще-то хотел насладиться ужином.

— В той новомодной кухне, которую он купил за твои деньги?

— Откуда ты… Нет. Знаешь что? Мне плевать. Он вернул мне всё до цента. Это было… Мы оба попали в замкнутый круг. Как-то нечестно… по отношению к нему.

— О боже, ты и правда его защищаешь, — в голосе матери звучало разочарование. Расстройство. Напряжение. Обычное дело.

— Знаешь что, мама? Нам вообще не стоило говорить об этом. Ты хотя бы осознаёшь, что, возможно… не знаю… обидела меня?

— О, Бен. — Вздох. — Не нужно так. Я желаю тебе только самого лучшего. Очевидно, что сам ты не понимаешь, как лучше. Я просто… беспокоюсь о тебе. Подумай об этом. Не торопись. Хотя бы прочитай, что написано в тех бумагах и… подумай, ладно?

— Я вешаю трубку, мам. Спокойной ночи.

Вздох.

— Да, хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Бенни.

Бен так сильно прижал трубку, что телефон издал тревожный треск. Он снова мельком взглянул на ужин — аппетит совсем пропал. Прихватив со стола бутылку пива, Бен направился в гостиную. Палпатин поднял голову с дивана.

— Привет, дружище, ты не против? — спросил Бен и, протянув руку, почесал пса за ухом. Палпатин завилял хвостом и лизнул ладонь. Бен плюхнулся рядом и тяжело вздохнул.

— Посмотрим что-нибудь? — спросил Бен, включая телек. Там шёл какой-то фильм о сражающихся друг с другом роботах, и он не стал переключать. Он потягивал пиво, а Палпатин подползал всё ближе. Наконец, Бен убрал руки, и пёс устроился на его коленях.

Бен так сильно пытался абстрагироваться от ситуации, что заклевал носом. И дёрнулся, когда в дверь постучали. Застонав, он взглянул на часы. Ещё и восьми не было, но всё же.

— Бенни, давай, открывай, — в огромном окне рядом с дверью показался Хан и широко ухмыльнулся через стекло. В руке он держал пак пива.

Ой-вей. Мать снова прислала кавалерию.

Палпатин уже метнулся к двери и царапал деревянную поверхность. Бен жестом показал, что не заперто, и Хан кивнул. Повернув ручку, он вошёл внутрь, принеся с собой рой снежинок.

— Полегче, парень, — сказал Хан, улыбнувшись Палпатину, который прыгал вокруг с намерением лизнуть его в лицо. — Через несколько часов начнётся буря, — обратился он к Бену, даже не потрудившемуся встать с дивана. Сняв куртку, Хан повесил её на крючок. — А значит, тебе повезло. Надолго я не задержусь — мне ещё надо вернуться домой.

— Она так злится, что её нельзя оставить одну? — фыркнул Бен, и Хан закатил глаза.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал: я здесь по собственной воле. Я случайно услышал ваш телефонный разговор и решил, что прийти сюда — неплохая идея. Ты меня знаешь, я не выношу, когда между тобой и матерью возникают противоречия.

— Так, значит, ты был несчастным примерно двадцать четыре года, — осклабился Бен и поблагодарил отца за пиво.

— Вижу, ты по-прежнему покупаешь импортный продукт, — прокомментировал Хан, бросив взгляд на пустую бутылку.

— Ага, так и есть. Оно довольно хорошее. Не чета твоей дешёвке.

Рассмеявшись, Хан откупорил пару бутылок.

— Возможно. Но ты уж потерпи меня. Это был первый алкоголь, который мне удалось попробовать, и я как-то сроднился с ним.

— Да знаю, знаю. Будь здоров, — пробормотал Бен. Они чокнулись бутылками, и Бен начал считать, сколько секунд пройдёт до того момента, когда Хан скажет то, ради чего пришёл. Он буквально видел, как отец подбирает слова.

Десять, девять, восемь, семь…

— Итак, Бреннан…

Ой, даже раньше, чем ожидалось.

— А что с ним? — вздохнул Бен. Если отец тоже начнёт с документов о разводе…

— Он славный парень.

Бен чуть не подавился пивом.

— Он что? — спросил он и в крайнем изумлении уставился на Хана.

— Ну, ты бы не вышел за него, если бы он не был хорошим человеком, верно? Твоё понимание человеческой природы лучше, чем кажется. Я это знаю. Ты мой сын.

— М-м-м, — выдавил Бен и сделал глоток. — Это… мило, по-моему. Спасибо.

Хан хмыкнул и, попросив пульт, принялся переключать каналы. Некоторое время они молчали и просто сидели в уютной тишине. Бену стало интересно: было ли это идеей Хана? Вот так молчать, сидеть рядом с сыном и смотреть какую-то документалку. Но не тут-то было.

— Так ты подпишешь эти бумаги или нет? — спросил Хан, когда они взяли ещё по бутылке.

— Па-а-ап, — простонал Бен.

Хан легонько толкнул его в бок.

— Да ладно, мне ты можешь рассказать. Знаю, мать настаивает, чтобы ты подписал документы, но я не считаю, что тут нужна спешка. То есть я имею в виду, ты не задумывался, что существует причина, по которой вы ещё не развелись?

— Причина? — спросил Бен и, откинувшись на подушки, положил голову на спинку дивана. Он глядел в потолок и задавался вопросом: почему сегодня все решили его доставать? Скосив глаза, он осознал, что отец по-прежнему смотрит на него, очевидно, ожидая продолжения.

— Ой, пап, — простонал он и накрыл ладонью лицо, сопротивляясь порыву закричать. — Что тут говорить? Мы всё ещё не развелись, потому что я не хочу подписывать грёбаные бумаги. Я не хочу разводиться с ним.

— Я это знаю, сынок. Но он мог действовать настойчивее, как думаешь? — Хан слегка подтолкнул Бена плечом, и тот, опустив ладонь, снова посмотрел на отца.

— Ты о чём?

Хан пожал плечами.

— Он мог действовать более решительно, тебе так не кажется? А так что? Он прислал тебе их впервые через год после расставания, а когда ты не ответил, пустил всё на самотёк. На долгие годы. Так почему сейчас? Почему он не приехал раньше?

— Потому что хочет выйти за мужчину своей мечты, — насмешливо ответил Бен. Слова Хакса ещё были свежи в памяти и по-прежнему ранили.

— Не. — Хан сделал глоток пива. — Дело не в этом. Думаю, он встретил мужчину своей мечты много лет назад. Вот почему он не хочет завершать развод. Конечно, он думает, что влюблён, но мне кажется, он обманывает себя.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ой, я просто сказал, что думал. Но знаешь, что интересно мне и твоей матери? Почему он ушёл? Бенни, ты был так явно влюблён в него. И по-прежнему влюблён. И думаю, он тоже. Поэтому в первую очередь мне… нам интересно, почему он бросил тебя.

Бен фыркнул, затем последовал глубокий вздох. Поставив пиво на маленький столик перед диваном, он упёрся локтями в колени.

— Не срослось. Вот и все дела, — пробормотал он, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно он рассказал друзьям и родителям много лет назад.

— Чушь собачья, Бенни. Мне ты можешь сказать. Я даже могу не делиться с матерью, если ты против. Выкладывай. Я стар и мудр, сынок.

Бен снова вздохнул и уставился на свои руки. Хан положил ладонь ему на плечо, и Бен вновь почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, который упал с дерева и выплакал все глаза из-за сломанной руки. Хан никогда не рассказывал Лее, что Бен залез на дерево вопреки её запрету. С тех пор Бен был уверен, что его отец и правда умеет хранить секреты.

— Это моя ошибка, — наконец выпалил он и, свесив голову между колен, от отчаяния вцепился в волосы.

— Хм, я так не думаю. Кажется, такие решения всегда принимают оба.

— Я запретил ему идти в колледж, — пробубнил Бен, не поднимая головы.

— О чём это ты? — спросил Хан и потёр сыну между лопатками, снимая напряжение.

Простонав, Бен распрямился.

— Колледж. Он хотел поступить, я сказал «нет». — Ведь именно это и стало причиной? У Бена было десять лет, чтобы обдумать, что же пошло не так. И похоже, ответ заключался в его упрямстве относительно поступления в колледж. Боже, как же он был глуп.

— Боже, Бен, как можно было быть таким глупым?

Бен поморщился и пожал плечами.

— И я не хотел, чтобы он работал. Хотел обеспечить его. Самостоятельно. Понимаешь, какая ирония, пап? Я хотел выполнить все его желания, но не смог. У нас не было денег на его грёбаную учёбу. Так я ему и сказал, но возможно… выразился немного иначе.

— Как можно было выразиться иначе? Ты сказал «нет», когда он попросил?

— Ага.

— И он попросил снова?

— Да.

— Ты когда-нибудь объяснял ему, почему ответил «нет»?

— Я… Я сказал, что не хочу, чтобы он уходил. Я хотел… сперва устроить нашу жизнь…

— Оу. А ты говорил, что не будешь возражать, если он решит пойти учиться через год-другой? — Голос Хана прозвучал забавно. Словно тот хотел одновременно рассмеяться и заплакать от отчаяния.

Бен молчал, угрюмо глядя перед собой. Хан простонал:

— Ох, Бенни, — и обнял сына одной рукой.

— Я не знаю, что делать, пап. Вероятно, я должен подписать эти бумаги и позволить ему обрести счастье. Со мной он не был счастлив. Он сам мне сказал. Я эгоистичный мудак. И мне потребовалось десять лет, чтобы уяснить это. — Признавать это было ужасно. Он никогда не говорил об этом вслух. Но не проходило и дня, чтобы он не думал об этом.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы двое так любили друг друга, Бенни, — вдруг заявил Хан. Бен поднял на него взгляд, снова раздражаясь. Почему его отец так сказал?

— Ага. Только он меня больше не любит.

— Ты в этом уверен, парень? Когда вы танцевали…

— Всё кончено, пап. Я облажался и не смогу это уладить.

— Ты говорил ему, что всё ещё любишь его?

Какая смехотворная мысль.

— Я не люблю.

Хан стиснул его плечо.

— Как скажешь, Бенни.

Молчание.

Боже, Бен по-прежнему любил Хакса. Так сильно, что не знал, как справиться с этим. Но сказать вслух — нет.

— Ты никогда не связывался с ним, пока он жил в нью-Йорке?

Бен что-то проворчал и встал, чтобы убрать три пустых бутылки.

— Пап, скоро начнётся буря. Кажется, тебе пора отправляться домой, — произнёс он, желая закончить разговор. Он и так чересчур разоткровенничался и надеялся, что отец не расскажет об этом матери. Бен предпочёл бы, чтобы она не знала деталей.

Хан поднялся на ноги и потянулся — Бен услышал, как щёлкнуло у него в спине. Ему стало интересно, действительно ли отец посещает те уроки йоги, на которые записала его мать. Скорее всего, нет.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что всегда можешь поговорить со мной, если не знаешь, что делать. Или с Рей. Наше солнышко на самом деле беспокоится о тебе, — сказал Хан, подойдя к своим ботинкам. — Пиво оставь себе.

— Да не нравится мне это пойло, — проворчал Бен.

— Ну, оставь его на случай, если я снова загляну на огонёк, — возразил Хан и широко улыбнулся. Натянув одежду, он удостоверился, что застегнулся как следует. — Вероятно, грузовичок стоит загнать в гараж. Это будет чертовски сильная буря.

— Хорошая идея. Спасибо, пап. За… ну, ты знаешь… — За всё.

— Не за что, сынок. Я всё ещё пытаюсь разобраться в этих «отцовских» штучках.

— Очень смешно, — сухо выдавил Бен, но всё равно легонько обнял отца. — Сообщишь, когда доберёшься до дома. — Жилище родителей располагалось чуть выше, на холмах, окружающих Арканис. Дорога к нему всегда очень быстро покрывалась льдом.

— Сообщу. Береги себя, Бенни. И не забывай звонить кузине.

Бен кивнул. Он смотрел в открытую дверь, пока машина Хана не повернула за угол, выезжая на главную улицу.

Небо и правда выглядело зловеще. Бен посмотрел на Палпатина, который нетерпеливо глядел на улицу.

— Мы не сможем пойти на прогулку. Иди и сделай свои дела на лужайке перед домом. Прости, приятель.

Палпатин заворчал, но всё равно рванул наружу и, принюхавшись, зарылся мордой в снег. Бен в это время загнал машину в гараж, а потом ждал ещё три минуты, пока Палпатин найдёт подходящее место, чтобы облегчиться.

Первые хлопья снега упали с неба, когда Бен, растопив старый камин, уставился на огонь, размышляя о том, что сказали мать и отец. Он вдруг подумал, достаточно ли будет Хаксу обогревателя в отеле. Хакс вечно мёрз и, как только представлялась возможность, засовывал свои ледяные ступни между ног Бена. Что было забавным, учитывая, что он жил на Аляске.

Он написал Рей и спросил, хорошо ли работает отопление. Она ответила: _«Да, а что?»_ — но он не отреагировал, потому что — какого чёрта. Ему было плевать, замёрз Хакс или нет.

Некоторое время Бен чесал живот Палпатину. Старый пёс растянулся перед камином, по всей видимости, ему снилось, как он гоняет белок.

Внезапно, повинуясь порыву, Бен прошёл в спальню и зарылся в глубины шкафа. Он очень быстро нашёл то, что искал. Вытащив две большие коробки, он опустился перед ними на колени и сдул пыль. Глядя на них, он задавался вопросом, почему до сих пор не выкинул их. Откинул крышки — и вуаля: вот они, вещи Хакса, небрежно сваленные в кучу. Бен отправил на помойку всю его одежду, но не смог избавиться от его книг, записей, эскизов и нескольких журналов мод.

Пролистывая эскизы, он любовался прогрессом, достигнутым Хаксом за два года их брака. Наброски, сделанные непосредственно перед уходом, были очень хороши. Ну, не то чтобы Бен разбирался во всём этом, но, на его непрофессиональный взгляд, они в самом деле впечатляли.

Бен улыбнулся, когда открыл один из старых журналов и увидел нацарапанные на полях заметки Хакса. Но очень быстро улыбка сменилась насупленным взглядом, и, отпрянув от коробок, Бен уставился на них так, словно они обидели его. Зачем он это делал? Он не должен был. Вероятно, следовало отдать их Хаксу или выбросить. Да, он должен…

Поднявшись на ноги, Бен широко распахнул окно. Холодный воздух ударил в лицо. Он должен избавиться от этого хлама. Серьёзно. Но вместо этого он пялился в темноту, блуждая глазами по мерцающему белому снегу. А ведь и правда прекрасная ночь. Буря в полную силу, похоже, разыграется через час.

Снова заперев окно, он проверил все остальные окна в домике, убедившись, что даже толика тепла не ускользнёт наружу. Мысли вновь вернулись к Хаксу: не замёрз ли он?

— Чёрт возьми, — простонал Бен. Нужно было отвлечься. Завтра. Завтра он должен пойти к Хаксу и подписать те бумаги. Он ждал десять лет. Десять. Ёбаных. Лет. И Хакс вернулся. Но не из лучших побуждений.

Поток размышлений прервал телефон. Хан писал, что благополучно добрался до дома и напоминал о необходимости проверить окна. Закатив глаза, Бен пнул одну из коробок. От удара бумаги сдвинулись, и несколько брошюр упало на пол. Бен потянулся за ними и сухо сглотнул, когда увидел, что это старые информационные бюллетени разнообразных школ дизайна.

Бен никогда не видел их прежде. Некоторые принадлежали школам на Аляске, некоторые — заведениям из прочих уголков страны. А последний… Бен взял его в руки. Потрёпанный, наверняка читанный много раз. Парсонская новая школа дизайна. Бен знал про неё. Именно в эту школу поступил Хакс.

( _— Эй, Бенни._

_— Мгм. Блядь, я почти заснул._

_— Что думаешь о Нью-Йорке?_

_— А?_

_— Нью-Йорк. Город такой. Восточное побережье, одиннадцатое сентября. Помнишь?_

_— Не будь козлом, Хакс._

_— Нью-Йорк. Думаю, я хочу… То есть я поступил… Я хочу переехать в Нью-Йорк, Бен._

_— Что? Ты с ума сошёл? Спи давай, боже мой._

_— Бен, я серьёзно._

_— Блядь, Хакс, у меня впереди сраная двойная смена. Дай поспать, блядь. И хватит нести чушь о переезде в Нью-Йорк._ )

Две недели спустя Хакс исчез. Бен всегда затыкал его. Он рассмеялся Хаксу в лицо, когда тот сказал, что подал заявление в колледж.

Ну вот, он вышел из себя…

Хватит.

Бен зарычал и, закинув бумаги обратно, запихал коробки в шкаф.

Ему хотелось что-нибудь разрушить. А значит, время гнуть металл.

Он сгрёб куртку (замёрзнуть можно было даже во время короткой прогулки до гаража) и надел её. Палпатин крепко спал у камина, поэтому Бен не стал звать его с собой. Он тихонько открыл и закрыл входную дверь и потопал к гаражу. Внутри его ждало три незавершённых проекта. Он даже не взглянул в сторону макета для библиотеки, потому что всё шло наперекосяк. Он никак не мог направить мысли в нужное русло, пока Хакс вторгался в его разум.

Бен включил обогреватель. Когда тот не запустился с первого раза, он пошарил у задней стенки и нашёл ещё один, старый, который, кажется, не включали со времён первого года их брака. Хакс. Вечный мерзляк Хакс.

Этому обогревателю потребовалось чуть больше времени, и Бен решил пока не снимать куртку. Он кружил вокруг одного из своих проектов, сделанных ради забавы, и рассматривал его.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Бен, когда понял, что не будет его доделывать. Он так расстроился, что не успокоился, пока не нашёл топор. Хорошая идея: уничтожить деревянный макет и, выпустив пар, наконец выкинуть Хакса из головы…

— Какого чёрта, Бен?

Бен вздрогнул и, застыв с поднятым топором, оглянулся через плечо. А вот и он. По-прежнему одетый в до нелепости лёгкое, но модное пальто (ну, хотя бы шапкой обзавёлся) и дрожащий, как осиновый лист.

Бен уставился на Хакса.

Хакс уставился на него в ответ.

— Ты здесь сколько прожил? Семь лет? И всё равно выперся наружу во время ёбаной снежной бури. Ты пришёл пешком? — Бен поверить не мог. Иногда Хакс бывал таким идиотом.

— Ну да. — Хакс попытался презрительно усмехнуться, но с посиневшими губами это не произвело должного эффекта. — Не похоже, что здесь можно поймать такси. А я хотел поговорить с тобой. Спокойно. Ты знаешь. О чём. — Хакс похлопал по сумке, и Бен вздохнул. Определённо, тот опять притащил бумаги на развод. Бен почувствовал, как в нём закипает гнев, но по телу Хакса ещё раз прошла дрожь, и он поумерил пыл.

— Боже, посмотри на себя. Иди сюда, тупица.

 

Хакс ощетинился, но Бен согнул палец и поманил его. Взглянув на Бена и на два обогревателя, между которыми тот стоял, Хакс проглотил свою гордость. Три шага — и он оказался рядом. Бен снял свою куртку и накинул Хаксу на плечи.

— Вот так, — приговаривал он, растирая руки Хакса. — Какого чёрта ты вышел из дома в пургу? Как можно быть таким тупым? Неужто этот развод так важен для тебя? — Ему даже удалось улыбнуться, когда он это сказал. Хакс в ответ лишь засопел, полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы согреться.

Во всяком случае, Бен не замёрз без куртки. Оба обогревателя теперь шпарили на максимуме, и по крайней мере в этом уголке гаража было тепло. Может, даже слегка чересчур. Губы Хакса приобрели нормальный оттенок, а значит, температура была что надо.

— Похоже, тебе не помешает кое-что ещё, — сказал Бен. Отвернувшись, он направился к пыльной полке. Присев на корточки, он отложил в сторону пару ящиков с инструментами, какие-то тряпки и несколько заброшенных, грубо отёсанных деревянных болванок. Обнаружив, наконец, початую бутылку виски, он проверил её на свет. Да, хватит на двоих. Он показал бутылку Хаксу, и тот вскинул бровь.

— Ты прячешь алкоголь в гараже? — спросил Хакс. Огромная куртка Бена, накинутая на плечи, придавала ему довольно нелепый вид.

— Ага. Мне иногда нужно вдохновение. — Бен подмигнул и, открутив крышку, протянул бутылку Хаксу. Тот взял её и сморщился.

— Как долго ты её хранил? Она выглядит потрёпанной. Ты просто сосал горлышко, вместо того чтобы пить?

— Ой, только не надо возмущаться. Это не самая ужасная вещь, которую ты брал в рот, — пожал плечами Бен. Щёки Хакса стали красными.Во всяком случае, он выглядел согревшимся. Послав Бену свирепый взгляд, Хакс присосался к бутылке.

— Угу, — выдавил он после. Похоже, виски обжёг ему горло. — А не такая уж и дрянь.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, у меня хороший вкус. — Перехватив бутылку, Бен сделал глоток. Его взгляд упал на сумку Хакса, и он, щёлкнув пальцами, указал на неё. — Ладно, показывай. Ты чуть не окочурился из-за этих бумажек, так что меньшее, что я могу сделать — прочитать их.

Хакс уставился на него круглыми глазами, но когда понял, что Бен не шутит, поспешно открыл сумку и вытащил слегка помятые документы. Бен взял их, отдав взамен бутылку, и его сердце болезненно сжалось, когда он увидел лист, на котором сверху было напечатано: «Договор о расторжении брака», их имена чуть ниже и дата свадьбы.

Боже.

Так или иначе, он должен пройти через это.

Перевернув страницу, он прочитал несколько строчек. К счастью, Хакс оставил его наедине с документами и не пытался заговорить. Прикладываясь к бутылке, Хакс с интересом рассматривал грубо сформированную груду металла.

Дважды прочитав бумаги, Бен выяснил, что это совершенно обычный контракт, без всяких уловок. Они жили раздельно уже десять лет, и Хакс ни на что не претендовал при урегулировании. Каждый оставался при своих деньгах, но Хакс хотел вернуть свою старую фамилию.

Когда Бен ознакомился с этой частью, он мог бы поклясться, что его сердце пропустило пару ударов.

Подняв глаза, он заметил, что Хакс выжидательно смотрит на него, преисполненный надежды. Бен вздохнул и отложил бумаги в сторону.

У Хакса вытянулось лицо.

— Тебе нужна ручка? — спросил он. — У меня есть. — Он принялся шарить в сумке. Бен облокотился на верстак.

— К чему эта спешка? Я всё равно не подпишу их в гараже во время грёбаной снежной бури.

Хакс разочарованно хмыкнул и снова отпил из бутылки. Она уже почти опустела.

— Почему с тобой всегда так сложно?

— Не сложно, — прошипел Бен. — Я просто не хочу подписывать их прямо сейчас. Мне нужно подумать. Это непростое решение!

— У тебя было целых десять лет, чтобы подумать! — почти прокричал Хакс. Он рассердился, и Бен это заметил. Шея покрылась красными пятнами, а следом и лицо. Он был таким милым.

— Иди сюда, Бренн, — произнёс на выдохе Бен и поманил рукой. Хакс зыркнул на него с подозрением, но подошёл ближе, как будто слова Бена по-прежнему имели власть над ним.

( _— Ты не можешь так легко указывать мне, Бен._

_— Оу, но ты так хорошо подчиняешься._

_— Ой, только не нужно этих сраных сексуальных подтекстов. Нет, ты не посмеешь. Не целуй меня… умф… чёртов мудак… блядь, не останавливайся._ )

— Просто подпиши их, — сказал Хакс, приблизившись. Бен смотрел на него, по-прежнему прислонившись к верстаку.

— Ты так сильно жаждешь этого, — произнёс Бен и скользнул лапищами под свою куртку. Хакс излучал удивительное тепло. Широкие ладони едва заметно огладили бока, и у Хакса перехватило дыхание. Впрочем, Бен довольно быстро убрал руки и, вновь перехватив бутылку, осушил её до дна. Он старался не думать, каким приятным было на ощупь тело Хакса. Кончики пальцев покалывало. Хакс всё ещё стоял, слегка подавшись вперёд, словно застыв на полпути.

— Этот развод. Ты им одержим. Знаешь, ничего не могу поделать, мне хочется, чтобы ты подождал ещё немного. Ты такой милый, когда злишься. Кровожадные мысли заставляют сиять твои глаза.

Хакс моргнул, когда Бен чуть наклонился — теперь они стояли нос к носу.

— Не время шутить, Бен.

— Юмор — существенная необходимость для выживания в этом городке.

Хакс фыркнул.

— Не тупи, ты любишь этот городок.

Бен пожал плечами. Поставив пустую бутылку на верстак, он снова прислонился к нему, покинув личное пространство Хакса.

— Ну, любовь — это сильно сказано. Однажды я сказал, что люблю тебя, и посмотри, куда это меня завело.

Хакс вздрогнул. Бену было приятно видеть, что его слова всё ещё производят на того какой-то эффект.

— Так что нет, — продолжил Бен. — Я бы не сказал, что люблю этот городок. Просто, полагаю, никогда не думал о переезде… То есть думал как-то раз… — Бен съёжился, вспомнив о Нью-Йорке и том, как увидел там Хакса. Увидел его успех. Увидел, каким счастливым тот был, в окружении своих друзей. И, вероятно, даже не помышлял о том, чтобы вернуться к своему супругу на Аляску.

— Ты и правда думаешь покинуть Арканис? — голос Хакса прозвучал до странного обиженно. — Теперь?

— Что значит «теперь»? — Бен вскинул бровь. — Я никогда не говорил, что хочу остаться здесь навсегда.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

— Ты не захотел поехать со мной десять лет назад. Когда я, блядь, умолял тебя! — взорвался Хакс. Бен опешил. Хакс действительно выглядел разъяренным. Пугающим и прекрасным.

— О чём это ты? — резко возразил Бен. — Когда я такое говорил? Конечно, ты так носился со своими идеями о колледже, но я имел в виду лишь то, что это невозможно «сейчас». В то время. Твою мать, Хакс, почему ты всегда намекаешь, что я, блядь, запрещал тебе идти в колледж? Я говорил только, что у нас, блядь, нет денег на тот момент. Если бы ты только подождал два или три ёбаных года. Тогда бы я закончил ремонт домика и сконцентрировался на том, чтобы ты, блядь, получил своё сраное высшее образование. Но нет. Ты всё испортил, мать твою, сбежав в ёбаный Нью-Йорк. И довольно ясно дал понять, что не желаешь, чтобы я позаботился о тебе.

Вновь наклонившись вперёд во время своей тирады, он заметил, как часто дышит Хакс, сверкая глазами от ярости…

— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, Бен. Со мной не нужно нянчиться, — прошипел он.

Бену хотелось в отчаянии воздеть руки, а потом сдавить нежную шею Хакса. Но он сдержался. Едва.

— Не в этом, блядь, дело, Хакс. Почему ты всё используешь против меня? Почему. Каждый ёбаный раз. Всегда приписываешь мне что-то. Я никогда не собирался запрещать тебе что-либо. Если бы ты мне позволил, я бы подарил тебе весь ёбаный мир. Если бы ты только позволил.

— Я хотел только одного, Бен — пойти в колледж. А ты сказал «нет». И говорил это раз за разом. Кроме того, ты никогда не позволял мне заботиться о тебе. Ты хоть представляешь, каково это? Человек, которого ты любишь, постоянно отмахивается от твоих проблем и говорит «нет», блядь.

Бен решил, что с него хватит.

— Нет, не постоянно. Ты снова ошибся. Думаю, ты помнишь времена, когда я очень часто говорил «да».

Хакс выглядел так, словно хотел оспорить это. Или как следует врезать Бену.

Тот ухмыльнулся и открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё.

— Заткнись, — прорычал Хакс, и Бен заткнулся. И Хакс тоже.

Их рты жадно столкнулись, и Бен, не теряя времени, ухватил Хакса за плечи и притянул поближе. Хакс тихонько простонал, обдав жаром губы Бена. Тот ахнул и, впившись пальцами в рыжую шевелюру, потянул за пряди. Хакс издал ещё один очаровательный стон — такой, от которого Бен заводился сильнее всего.

Он снова целовал Хакса. Спустя десять лет. У Хакса был тот же вкус, а его язык по-прежнему изгибался совершенно по-особенному, сводя с ума. Его рот всё ещё был самым желанным на свете. Бен прикусил Хакса за нижнюю губу и удержал на месте, когда тот попытался отпрянуть из-за короткой вспышки боли.

— Ты никуда не уедешь, — прорычал Бен, после того как закончил терзать губы Хакса и оттеснил того к стене, загнав в ловушку между верстаком и полкой.

— Ты не уедешь. Только не сейчас. Никогда. — Пришпилив узкие запястья к стене, Бен наклонился и нежно поцеловал Хакса в подбородок, прежде чем опять куснул, желая оставить след. Хоть что-нибудь. Что-нибудь видимое.

— Заткнись. Я не твоя собственность, — пробормотал Хакс. И Бен решил заткнуть его очередным жёстким поцелуем.

Довольно скоро длинные пальцы (наконец-то) скользнули под свитер, огладив холодными кончиками выпуклую бедренную кость, отчего по всему телу побежали мурашки.

— О да, — выдавил Бен, прижавшись лбом к плечу Хакса, и сделал глубокий вдох — запах Хакса пьянил его. Как и всегда. — Дотронься. Да, вот так.

Хакс даже не раздумывал. Он ласкал Бена, он знал каждую чувствительную точку. У них было четыре года, чтобы полностью исследовать тела друг друга и понять, что нравится больше всего. Бен ахнул, когда рука Хакса скользнула ему в штаны, без колебаний минуя нижнее бельё. И оба ошеломлённо уставились друг на друга, когда пальцы обхватили полувставший член.

Всё казалось таким естественным, словно и не было этих десяти лет молчания. Как будто их чувства не пострадали.

И прежде чем кто-то из них засомневался и пошёл на попятную, их губы снова встретились. Бен простонал в рот Хакса и, прихватив его за плечи, ещё сильнее втиснул в стену. Теперь, когда Хакс привёл его член в полную готовность (это не заняло много времени, Бен был слишком возбуждён, чтобы смущаться), Бену хотелось опуститься перед Хаксом на колени и служить ему, как много лет назад. Хотелось попробовать его на вкус, пососать, заглотить целком.

Потому что Хакс стоил того, чтобы ему служили.

Бен просто забыл об этом десять лет назад.

Вбиваясь в ладонь Хакса, он вылизывал его рот и прижимался всем телом.

— Давай я отсосу тебе. Прошу, разреши, — выдохнул Бен. Хакс застонал, откинув голову назад.

— Нет, — ответил он; когда он посмотрел на Бена, его зрачки расширились. Ответ удивил Бена, но это явно не означало «нет», потому что Хакс скосил глаза, а пальцы на члене сомкнулись ещё крепче. — Нет, — повторил Хакс. — Заткнись. Просто… — Он прервался, но Бен точно знал, что имелось в виду. Они трахались слишком часто, чтобы без лишних слов понимать желания друг друга.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы тебя оттрахали? — пробормотал Бен. Укусив впадинку на шее Хакса, он прижал лапищу к его животу и попытался ещё сильнее притиснуть к стене. Хакс охотно поддался, а когда ладонь скользнула ниже, безвольно обмяк и сладострастно проскулил.

Блядь, как же Бену этого не хватало.

— Оттрахали как следует. Так, как умею только я, — продолжил Бен и поцеловал Хакса, когда тот недовольно уставился на него. Потому что здесь определённо подразумевалось «я лучше, чем твой женишок». Но теперь Бену не следовало думать о том парне. Как и Хаксу.

Бен решил, что лучше промолчать, и без лишних слов стянул с Хакса брюки. Звук рвущегося тонкого нижнего белья доставил особую усладу.

Хакс открыл рот, вероятно, намереваясь посетовать на порчу дорогих трусов, но, когда широкая ладонь накрыла стояк, а большой палец дразнящим движением обвёл щёлку, недовольство растворилось в жадном стоне. Хакс застонал снова, и Бен похлопал его по сливочно-белому бедру. Хакс понял намёк и переступил через брюки с нижним бельём, собравшиеся гармошкой на лодыжках.

Бен последовал его примеру, хотя был уверен, что не станет дожидаться, пока Хакс разденется полностью. Несмотря на то, что оба обогревателя работали на полную, температура, кажется, поднялась недостаточно. Впрочем, Бен всё равно снял свой свитер.

Это происходило наяву.

Он собирался снова трахнуть своего мужа. Он так долго этого хотел, хотел очутиться рядом с Хаксом, почувствовать его и забыть обо всём остальном.

Их поцелуи свелись к столкновениям зубов и укусам, но Бен был в восторге.

И пока он слепо шарил по расположенной рядом полке, Хакс так сильно впился в его нижнюю губу, что оба ощутили вкус крови.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, но наконец он нашёл маленькую жестянку с вазелином, которым смазывал металл во время работы. Увидев это, Хакс расставил ноги. Что само по себе оказалось так горячо, что Бен простонал без каких-либо дополнительных действий с его стороны. Руки Хакса касались его груди, а глаза метались между коробочкой и лицом Бена.

Бен ничего не сказал. А просто открыл жестянку и нанёс лубрикант на пальцы.

Хакс пристально следил за его движениями.

Бен шумно выдохнул, когда пальцы скрылись в ложбинке между ягодиц Хакса. Он несколько раз обвёл напряжённые мышцы входа, прежде чем скользнул внутрь одним пальцем. Оба застонали в унисон. Член Бена дёрнулся, когда тот осознал, насколько расслабленным был Хакс, как легко в него проник палец. Бен абсолютно точно знал, как двигать им, и когда один палец сменился двумя, знал, под каким углом их согнуть, чтобы у Хакса подкосились ноги.

Когда кончики пальцев прошлись по простате, Хакс божественно изогнулся, и Бен снова поцеловал его. Ответная реакция была довольно вялой, но Бену было плевать. Он сконцентрировался на растяжке, и вскоре внутрь проникало уже три пальца.

Хакс впился ногтями в крепкие плечи и, опустив голову, всхлипывал и очаровательно стонал прямо в ухо Бену.

Вскоре Хакс сам принялся насаживаться на пальцы, и Бен понял, что не может больше ждать. Он ждал десять лет. Он жаждал тела Хакса, его души. Всего без остатка. Сама возможность вновь касаться его означала всё и даже больше.

В стонах Хакса послышалось нетерпение, и Бен вздрогнул от сильного укуса в плечо. Вытащив пальцы, он снова обмакнул их в смазку и покрыл ею член, пристально глядя в изголодавшиеся светлые глаза. А потом хлопнул по бледному бедру чистой рукой.

Кивнув, Хакс обхватил его руками и ногами.

Хакс по-прежнему почти ничего не весил, а поскольку Бен набрал некоторую мышечную массу за последние десять лет, ему не составило труда поднять Хакса и, прислонив к стене, направить член к его входу.

Бен не стал смотреть Хаксу в глаза, когда толкнулся внутрь. Он прижался лицом к его плечу, и Хакс сделал то же самое, когда они, наконец, соединились вновь.

Это походило на возвращение домой.

Плотно зажмурившись, Бен наслаждался тем, как прижимается к нему Хакс. Какое-то время Бен просто стоял, удерживая Хакса за бёдра, и лишь дыхание обоих нарушало тишину.

А потом Бен начал двигаться.

Он действовал быстро, отчаянно. Его мечты становились реальностью.

Издаваемые Хаксом звуки были музыкой для ушей, а то, как он сжимался вокруг его члена, действовало как наркотик, хотя Бен и так это знал.

Он снова переживал былые ощущения, и это казалось невероятным.

Бен слегка сместился. Зажав Хакса между своим телом и стеной, он убрал одну руку с его бедра и накрыл ею сочащийся смазкой член. С громким стоном Хакс запрокинул голову, и Бен воспользовался этим, чтобы прижаться губами к нежной коже на его шее и покрыть её поцелуями, не оставляя засосов. Не переставая резко толкаться в Хакса, он попытался изменить угол проникновения.

И понял, что попал в то самое местечко, когда Хакс напрягся и, подстрекая к большему, нетерпеливо потянул его за волосы.

Проворчав, Бен продолжил вбиваться в податливое тело. Он хотел было высказать недовольство, когда Хакс слишком резко дёрнул его за пряди, но прежде чем ему удалось произнести хотя бы слово, Хакс снова поцеловал его. Глубоко. С любовью.

Поцелуй стал последней каплей. Даже если бы Бен захотел, он не смог бы сдержать нахлынувшего оргазма. К счастью, Хакс тоже был на пределе и кончил, перепачкав животы обоих, в тот момент, когда Бен изливался внутрь, едва заметно двигая бёдрами.

Бен остановился лишь тогда, когда осознал, что высушен до предела, и немного напрягся, услышав усталый вздох Хакса. Впрочем, тот не сказал ему отвалить — они всё ещё были одним целым. Разжав пальцы, Хакс выпустил волосы Бена и накрыл ладонями его щёки. Бен поднял глаза, и Хакс улыбнулся ему.

При взгляде на эту улыбку сердце Бена затрепетало, и он позволил Хаксу вовлечь себя в очередной поцелуй. Целомудренный — всего лишь прикосновение губ — но всё же очень приятный.

— Бренн, — выдохнул Бен прямо ему в губы.

Хакс шикнул на него, и они постояли ещё минуту, обвившись вокруг друг друга; пот медленно остывал на разгорячённой коже.

Почувствовав, что Хакс начал дрожать, Бен отпустил его и, позволив соскользнуть, аккуратно поставил на ноги. Хакса покачивало, и Бен придерживал его за плечи, пока тот вновь не обрёл устойчивость.

Бен снял с себя футболку, но только для того, чтобы протереть Хакса между ногами, а потом отшвырнул её в сторону. С этим можно разобраться позже.

Затем он опустился на колени и помог Хаксу надеть брюки (но только после того, как покрыл нежными поцелуями его бёдра).

— Пойдём, — хрипло произнёс Бен. — Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас вырубишься.

И понял, что не ошибся, когда Хакс не стал протестовать в ответ.

Натянув на себя штаны, Бен взял Хакса за руку и отвёл в дом, тёплый и уютный. Больше всего ему хотелось уложить Хакса в свою (в их) кровать, но вместо этого он распахнул двери в новую пристройку, которая появилась всего три года назад, после энной жалобы Рей на его диван.

Он только открыл дверь, не попытавшись зайти в гостевую комнату вслед за Хаксом. Сейчас не время. А может, оно никогда и не наступит.

— Не переживай, здесь включён обогреватель. Самый новый. Можешь поддать жару по желанию.

Хакс не ответил. Молча плюхнулся на кровать и отвернулся. Бен сразу понял намёк и закрыл за собой дверь.

Бен добрёл до спальни и ненадолго заглянул в ванную, прежде чем забраться в кровать. А потом улёгся на той стороне, где раньше спал Хакс, и накрылся с головой.

Долгое время сон не шёл.

Тело было удовлетворено, но разум — нет.

Бен жаждал большего. Намного большего. Он хотел повторить. Абсолютно всё.

Когда часы показали два ночи, он внезапно подскочил и направился в сторону гостевой комнаты. Но перед самой дверью застыл.

Что он вообще делает?

Из гостевой комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Вероятно, Хакс мирно спал. Вряд ли ситуации пойдёт на пользу, если он сейчас ворвётся внутрь и скажет Хаксу, что по-прежнему любит его, что он близок к тому, чтобы умолять его остаться рядом с ним. Здесь.

Вздохнув, Бен отвернулся от двери.

Какой кошмар.

Наверное, нужно попытаться уснуть.

Может, следующее утро всё прояснит.

Бен молча вернулся в спальню, напугав Палпатина, который успел перебраться на кровать, и лёг в постель. На этот раз на свою сторону.

И заснул, как только закрыл глаза.

Он спал так крепко, что не услышал шума под дверью спальни. Напоминающего усталый вздох и тихий звук удаляющихся шагов босых ног.


	5. Хакс

_Выбравшись из припарковавшегося у обочины «Лэнд Ровера», принадлежащего его матери, Хакс заметил несколько перегоревших белых лампочек на вывеске кинотеатра. Что не помешало ему прочитать название фильма и вечернее расписание. В кинотеатре Арканиса был всего один экран, а значит, показывали лишь один фильм зараз. На этой неделе шла какая-то неинтересная Хаксу комедия, но Бен пригласил его в кино._

_Сегодня они получили оценку за свой совместный проект по истории (четыре с плюсом), и Бен хотел отпраздновать. Взглянув на вывеску, Хакс почувствовал нервное возбуждение. Он никогда прежде не ходил на свидания, а это, без сомнения, именно оно и было._

_— Позвонишь, когда будешь готов ехать домой, Бреннан? — раздался голос матери позади._

_— Да, мам._

_— Хорошего тебе вечера._

_Закрыв двери машины, Хакс посмотрел ей вслед и, сунув руки в карманы лёгкой куртки, побрёл к располагающейся рядом с входом в кинотеатр кирпичной стене. Он заметил, как внутрь проскользнуло несколько человек, которые купили попкорн и колу, прежде чем направиться в зал. Бен сказал, что встретит его снаружи и достанет билеты._

_— Я куплю, — заявил Бен, когда они вышли из класса в тот день. — Ты в одиночку вытащил проект._

_Судя по часам на здании банка напротив, прошло восемь долгих минут, но вокруг по-прежнему не было никаких следов Бена. Хакс черканул кончиком ботинка вдоль щели в асфальте, внутри бурлила смесь гнева и разочарования. Конечно, Бен не продинамит его — не после всех тех сложностей, через которые ему пришлось пройти, чтобы добиться согласия Хакса. Но если Бен всё же не придёт, Хакс никогда с ним больше не заговорит._

_Услышав топот ног по тротуару, Хакс поднял взгляд. Рядом с ним, задыхаясь, резко затормозил Бен._

_— Привет, — выдавил он. — Извини, что опоздал. Отец взял грузовичок, а мать на работе, поэтому пришлось бежать._

_Хакс вскинул бровь._

_— Ты бежал всю дорогу от дома?_

_Бен кивнул._

_— Думал, я могу это пропустить?_

_— На минутку подумал, что сможешь._

_Бен взял Хакса за руку._

_— И не надейся. Давай, пойдём внутрь._

_Оплатив билеты потрёпанной двадцаткой, Бен предложил взять на сдачу попкорна, но Хакс отказался. Он уже поужинал и совсем не хотел, чтобы во рту чувствовался маслянистый привкус, если дело дойдёт до поцелуев. Он не особо загадывал заранее, но его привлекала перспектива забить на кино и сосредоточиться исключительно на губах Бена._

_— Ну и где ты хочешь сесть? — спросил Бен, когда они вошли в зал._

_При обычных обстоятельствах Хакс выбрал бы пару кресел в центре зала, не слишком далеко от экрана, но и не слишком близко. Но сейчас его взгляд был прикован к ряду сидений у дальней стены. Однако, если он выберет места там, то слишком явно продемонстрирует свои намерения._

_— Неважно, — ответил он. — Выбирай сам._

_Бен не колебался. И направился прямиком к последнему ряду. Хакс с трудом сдержал довольную ухмылку._

_— Тут нормально? — спросил Бен, плюхнувшись на сиденье._

_— Да. Так ты это кино хотел посмотреть?_

_Бен потёр затылок._

_— Я даже не знаю, о чём оно. — Он застенчиво глянул на Хакса. — И не думал о нём. Надеюсь, оно тебя не выбесит._

_— Уверен, что нет, — ответил Хакс. Что было ложью лишь наполовину._

_Уголки губ Бена поползли вверх, а рука двинулась по направлению к ладони Хакса. Но прежде чем он успел взять её, рядом раздался весёлый голос:_

_— Ну привет, ребятки._

_Обернувшись, Хакс увидел, что к ним пробирается Маз Каната — владелица бакалейного магазинчика и выдающаяся вязальщица — одетая в канареечно-жёлтый свитер и заправленные в фиолетовые полусапожки зелёные брюки. Её глаза, увеличенные толстыми линзами очков, казались огромными._

_— И что это вы тут вдвоём делаете? — спросила она, подойдя бочком и усевшись прямо рядом с Хаксом. — С этого места экран выглядит как телевизор дома. В чём смысл?_

_— Э-э-э, вблизи экрана у меня начинает болеть голова, — неубедительно соврал Хакс._

_— А, это из-за шума, — заявила Маз. — Вот неужели нельзя как-нибудь сделать, чтобы диалоги звучали громче, а взрывы — тише?_

_— Но колонки же расположены именно тут, — сказал Бен. — В центре зала баланс лучше._

_Маз посмотрела на него._

_— Это правда?_

_Бен кивнул._

_— Конечно._

_— Ну, тогда мне, наверное, стоит спуститься вниз, — произнесла она, хотя её взгляд по-прежнему был направлен на Бена._

_— Э-э-э, я хочу сказать, вы можете остаться здесь, если хотите, но, клянусь, в центре вам понравится больше._

_— Ты пытаешься избавиться от меня, парень?_

_— Конечно… нет._

_Маз хихикнула._

_— Не нужно лгать мне, Бен Соло. Я бы тоже хотела остаться вдвоём, если бы рядом со мной был красивый молодой человек._

_Хакс уставился в пол, его щёки пылали._

_— Э-э-э, ага, — выдавил Бен._

_— Ладно, тогда наслаждайтесь, — сказала Маз, поднявшись. — Я бы попросила вас потом поделиться со мной впечатлениями о фильме, но… — Она многозначительно улыбнулась._

_— О боже, — произнёс Хакс, когда она ушла. — Завтра об этом будет знать весь городок._

_Бен пожевал нижнюю губу._

_— Ты смутился?_

_— Из-за Маз?_

_— Из-за меня. Из-за того, что пошёл со мной._

_Несколько недель назад Хакс и представить не мог, что добровольно будет тусоваться с Беном, не говоря уже о походе в кино, но после работы над проектом было сложно вспомнить, каково это, когда Бена нет рядом. Хакс покачал головой._

_— Нет, не смутился._

_— Оу, отлично. — Бен мигнул и посмотрел на подлокотник между ними. — Можно… Можно взять тебя за руку?_

_Протянув открытую ладонь, Хакс ответил:  
— Да._

_Они сидели, сплетя пальцы, пока гасли огни в кинозале, а на экране мелькали трейлеры. Но Хаксу было на них плевать. Куда больший интерес представляло мягкое прикосновение Бена, который нежно массировал пальцем его запястье. Пульс Хакса отреагировал тихим биением._

_Когда началось кино, Хакс попытался сосредоточиться на нём, но лица актёров расплывались перед глазами, а имена их персонажей заглушал шум в ушах. Поглядывая на Бена краем глаза, он напоминал себе дышать. Бен то и дело менял позу, иногда запуская свободную пятерню себе в волосы. После третьего раза он растрепал их окончательно, и несколько прядей прилипло к спинке сиденья. Хаксу хотелось их пригладить. Но больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Бен перестал ёрзать._

_Взяв его руку, Хакс положил её себе на плечо. Подлокотник впился в рёбра, но теперь он находился достаточно близко от Бена, чтобы уловить запах его шампуня. Наклонив голову, Хакс прошептал прямо ему в ухо:_

_— Я поцелую тебя. Ты не против?_

_— Нет._

_Сначала неуверенно коснувшись губами, Хакс вскоре попытался углубить поцелуй, и Бен с готовностью приоткрыл рот. Им обоим недоставало практики, но они старались понять вкусы друг друга. Хакс положил ладонь на бедро Бена, а тот, сжав пальцами плечо, привлёк его поближе._

_— Мне нравится целовать тебя, — произнёс Бен, пока остальные зрители смеялись над происходящим на экране. — Я хотел бы заниматься этим вечно. И никогда не прекращать._

_— Ну так и не прекращай._

_Когда фильм закончился, они, наконец, отлипли друг от друга, и Хакс тайком поправил ремень. К счастью, стояк уже опал, и Хакс был уверен, что Бен ничего не заметил. Тем не менее он порадовался тому, что вокруг темно._

_— Как собираешься возвращаться домой? — спросил Хакс, когда они направились к выходу._

_— Пешком, — ответил Бен и улыбнулся. — В этот раз бежать не буду. Дома меня никто не ждёт._

_— За мной приедет мама. Почему бы нам не подвезти тебя?_

_— Ты не обязан._

_— Но я бы хотел._

_— Здорово._

_Мать Хакса взяла трубку после второго гудка и сообщила, что вскоре прибудет._

_— Ты не против, если мы подбросим домой моего друга? — спросил Хакс, прежде чем она отключилась. Она фыркнула с лёгким раздражением, но согласилась._

_В ожидании оба уселись на скамейку у кинотеатра. Из двери выглянула продающая еду и напитки девушка и предложила им пакет попкорна._

_— Иначе мы всё равно его выбросим, — объяснила она._

_Бен взял пакет и подсел поближе к Хаксу, чтобы поделиться. Они молча жевали попкорн и обменивались улыбками — слова были излишними. И когда Бен зацепил своим коленом колено Хакса, тот прижался теснее._

_— Когда приедет моя мама, — начал Хакс, — можешь сказать, что остальные наши друзья уже разъехались?_

_Взглянув на него, Бен мигнул._

_— Конечно да. Так вот что ты ей сказал — что мы идём с компанией?_

_— Вынужден был. Ей бы не понравилось, если бы она узнала, что мы будем вдвоём._

_— Я ей не нравлюсь._

_— Нет, дело не в том. Но она не считает, что мне нужен…_

_— Парень?_

_Хакс кивнул._

_— Она не знает._

_— Ой._

_— А твои родители в курсе?_

_Бен пожал плечами._

_— Возможно. Я без понятия. У меня никогда не было девушки._

_Хакс уставился на кусочек попкорна, который держал в пальцах._

_— Они не станут возражать?_

_— Наверное, нет. А твои?_

_— Скорее всего, да._

_Бен вздохнул._

_— Так значит, у нас тогда ничего не получится? То есть я хочу, но если у тебя из-за этого будут неприятности… Я не хотел бы стать причиной._

_Хакс уронил попкорн обратно в пакет и коснулся щеки Бена._

_— Нет, всё получится. Позволь мне разобраться с мамой._

_— Уверен?_

_— Абсолютно. Только дай мне немного времени._

_Бен улыбнулся._

_— Я буду ждать вечно, если потребуется._

Солнечный луч коснулся лица Хакса и ослепил его на мгновение. Хакс уткнулся в мягкую подушку, намереваясь спрятаться от предстоящей дневной суеты. Закутанный в ворох тёплых одеял, он лежал на матрасе, с которым хотелось слиться в одно целое. Никаких тебе гудящих сирен и громкой музыки у соседей сверху. Он знал, что должен подниматься и идти в студию, но ему было так уютно. Ещё несколько минут сна не повредят. Хотя, взглянув на прикроватную тумбочку, чтобы проверить время, он не увидел своих электронных часов. Вместо них стояла фотография двух юношей в обнимку, улыбающихся в камеру. Новобрачные Хакс и Бен направляются на свадебный приём.

Окончательно проснувшись, Хакс осознал, что находится не в своей квартире в Бруклине, а в домике в Арканисе. Домик, гараж, Бен. Перекатившись на спину, он прикрыл лицо ладонью.

— О боже.

Тело слегка ныло — последствия прошлого вечера. Господи, о чём он думал? Он был помолвлен, а сюда приехал за разводом, который должен был получить ещё десять лет назад. И всё же, обхватив ногами талию своего супруга, он не возражал, когда его трахали, прижав к грязной стене гаража. И, мой бог, ему понравилось. Бен стал сильнее, чем раньше. Теперь он был достаточно мощным, чтобы держать на весу не особо тяжелое тело Хакса. Это было то, что никогда не сможет провернуть По.

Чувство вины кольнуло сердце Хакса. Вся эта ситуация представляла собой полную неразбериху. Технически Хакс по-прежнему состоял в браке с Беном и был неверен по отношению к нему, встречаясь с другими, не получив официального развода. Разумеется, это не являлось препятствием с тех пор, как они расстались, но теперь он переспал со своим мужем, перед этим дав обещание другому мужчине. Хакс должен был бы стыдиться самого себя, он и стыдился, но где-то в глубине души наслаждался тем, что произошло.

Он сгрёб наручные часы с тумбочки и посмотрел, который час. Было всего полседьмого, но он знал, что не сможет уснуть. Усевшись на край кровати, Хакс услышал, как заурчало в животе. Он ничего не ел со вчерашнего обеда. Он попытался расправить мятую одежду, но это не очень получилось. Хакс натянул свитер поверх майки и, шаркая носками по полу, вышел из гостевой комнаты.

Оказавшись на кухне, он заметил, что за окном всё ещё сыпет. На перилах крыльца лежал почти десятисантиметровый слой снега. Без сомнения, на дорогах, несмотря на все усилия Чуи и его снегоуборочной машины, царил полный бардак. Если у Бена не завалялось пары снегоступов, у Хакса было мало шансов вернуться в отель.

Смирившись с тем, что придётся провести день в домике, Хакс направился к холодильнику и заглянул внутрь. Тот был набит дешёвым пойлом — плюс несколько бутылок с пивом получше. Хакс испугался, что ничего больше не найдёт, но потом обнаружил упаковку яиц и бекон, припрятанные в выдвижном ящике. Положив их на стол, он пошарил по шкафчикам и нашёл буханку хлеба, которая уже начала черстветь, но для гренок годилась.

Хакс взбил яйца. Ему удалось отыскать слегка подвявший сладкий перец и небольшой кусок чеддера. Хакс натёр сыр и высыпал в миску с яйцами. Измельчённый перец отправился следом. Добавив соли и чёрного перца, Хакс как следует всё перемешал и вылил в антипригарную сковородку, которую купил, когда модифицировал кухню. Бекон он кинул на тяжёлую чугунную сковороду. Кажется, ту самую, которую он тщательно прокалил после того, как Хан вручил её в качестве свадебного подарка.

— Хакс?

Подняв взгляд от плиты, он увидел в дверях взъерошенного Бена, который смотрел на него, сонно протирая глаза. Одетого лишь в потрёпанные снизу спортивки, только чудом державшиеся на бёдрах.

— Как славно здесь пахнет, — сказал Бен.

— Завтрак будет готов через несколько минут. Омлет и бекон.

— М-м-м, ты святой. Я умираю с голоду.

Хакс улыбнулся краешком рта.

— По утрам ты ешь, как медведь. Я помню.

Пристроившись сзади, Бен обнял Хакса за талию одной рукой и легонько чмокнул в шею.

— Ты меня балуешь.

Хакс напрягся и выскользнул из объятий, чтобы проверить гренки.

— А снег всё ещё идёт, — сказал он, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься от жара, который пробудили в нём прикосновения Бена.

— Он и завтра будет идти, — заметил Бен и, прислонившись в кухонному столу, посмотрел на Хакса.

Хакс едва не выругался вслух.

— У меня же работа. Нужно было захватить ноут.

— Да всё равно сеть, скорее всего, не ловит из-за бури.

— Сеть мне и не нужна, мне нужно сделать наброски.

— У меня есть бумага и карандаши. Может, не такие, как ты привык, но они в твоём распоряжении.

— Я не намерен тут задерживаться. Мне и правда нужно идти.

— Ты же знаешь, что никуда не доберёшься в такой неразберихе. — Бен скрестил руки на груди. — Это на самом деле так важно для тебя?

Хакс сдвинул брови.

— Это мой источник дохода, Бен.

— Ага, я знаю. Я имел в виду… так важно сделать это сегодня?

Днём раньше Хакс получил от Фазмы письмо, в котором она подробно изложила, какие им нужны модели, чтобы устроить следующий показ.

— Коллекция расходится на ура, Хакс. Мне нужно, чтобы ты возвращался как можно скорее.

Он пообещал, что вскоре вернётся в Нью-Йорк, а до тех пор вышлет новые эскизы. Идей было достаточно, нужно было только перенести их на бумагу. Или на ноут, чтобы послать Фазме.

— Да, сегодня.

— Оу, ну ладно. Достанем тебе эту бумагу.

Из тостера выскочили гренки. Вытащив подрумянившиеся и ароматные кусочки хлеба, Хакс положил их на тарелки. Вручив одну из них Бену, он снова развернулся к плите. Разделив омлет, он кинул два кусочка бекона себе и четыре — Бену.

— Чёрт, — вырвалось у Хакса. — Забыл приготовить кофе.

— Я сварю. Иди ешь.

Толкнув дверь бедром, Хакс прошествовал в гостиную. Ну конечно, он забыл про вилку, поэтому пришлось вернуться на кухню. Упёршись ладонями по обеим сторонам от кофеварки, Бен стоял у стола, выставив на обозрение широкую обнажённую спину. Хакс окинул его взглядом с ног до головы, задержавшись на плавном изгибе талии, переходящем в широкие бёдра, с которых свисали растянутые спортивки. Бен расцвёл с тех пор, как Хакс оставил его, превратившись в красивого и сильного мужчину.

— Ну и как, понравился вид? — обернувшись, спросил Бен и вскинул бровь.

— Я это… — пробормотал Хакс. — Да, ты выглядишь… отлично.

Бен ухмыльнулся.

— Правда?

— Да. Из тебя получилась бы отличная вешалка для моих костюмов.

— Вешалка? — переспросил Бен. — Ты и правда называешь своих моделей вешалками?

— Не в лицо. Это было бы грубо.

Бен фыркнул.

— Так значит, модель? Бьюсь об заклад, я бы справился. — Он выпятил губы и предпринял смехотворную попытку изобразить томный взгляд. А потом, красуясь, напряг мышцы.

Сжав губы, Хакс пытался сдержать смех.

— Тебе надо немного потренироваться, но Фазма привела бы тебя в форму.

— Я в форме. Посещаю городской спортзал пять раз в неделю. И занимаюсь по два часа подряд.

— Не совсем то, что я имел в виду, но… — Хакс не сводил с него взгляда. — И с каких пор ты так тренируешься?

Бен опустил глаза.

— Начал через пару месяцев после твоего ухода.

— Оу.

— Это помогало мне отвлечься. Лучше, чем виски. Так я был при деле. Много бегал с Палпатином, тягал железо. И я просто продолжал и продолжал.

— Здорово. Результат, м-м-м, оказался хорош.

— Спасибо.

Кофеварка издала фыркающий звук.

— Иди садись, я принесу. Ты по-прежнему пьёшь кофе с литром молока?

Хакс хихикнул.

— Да, если можно.

Прихватив пару вилок и тарелку Бена, он отнёс их в гостиную и поставил рядом со своей. Бен вошёл следом с двумя чашками кофе. Хакс покачал головой, увидев знакомую чашку с Дартом Вейдером, которую Рей в шутку преподнесла Бену в честь выпуска. Тот всегда любил «Звёздные войны».

— Ты всё ещё делаешь лучший омлет, — пробубнил Бен, набив рот едой.

— Сюда бы ещё грибов и лука, но и так хорошо.

Упираясь локтем в стол, Бен хрустел ломтиком бекона.

— Я скучаю по твоей стряпне. Прости, что испортил ужин, который ты приготовил прошлый раз.

— Я и не ожидал, что ты его съешь. Я повёл себя как мудак. Очень извиняюсь за кухню и за обеденный стол.

— Я же сказал, что мне нравится. Хотя, когда ты рядом, всё выглядит лучше.

Хакс гонял свой кусочек бекона по тарелке.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу остаться.

— А что насчёт вчера?

— Вчера было ошибкой. Я не должен был позволять всему зайти настолько далеко.

Бен посмотрел на Хакса.

— Но ты позволил.

— Да.

— Почему?

Хакс облизал губы.

— Не знаю. Я увлёкся. Как раньше. Мы спорили, а потом… это просто случилось.

— С тобой не бывает «просто случилось», Хакс. Ты всегда всё просчитываешь.

— Бывает. Я вообще не просчитывал и не задумывался.

— Но задумался теперь. И пожалел.

Хакс резко посмотрел на Бена.

— А ты решил, что я не буду сожалеть? Я помолвлен с другим.

Бен протянул руку и коснулся его подбородка.

— А ты не задумывался о том, что это может оказаться ошибкой?

— Не начинай. — Накрыв ладонью руку Бена, Хакс попытался убрать её, но вместо этого сжал пальцы, удерживая её на месте.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не могу.

— Нет, можешь, — произнёс Бен и наклонился ближе. — Я твой муж. И со мной ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь.

Решимость Хакса надломилась. Мгновенно сократив расстояние между ними, он крепко поцеловал Бена в губы. Бен обхватил его, притягивая к себе. Жар его рта обжигал, распаляя кровь, заставляя Хакса отчётливо осознавать точки их соприкосновения: от ладоней Бена на его спине до собственных пальцев, зарывшихся в тёмные волосы.

— Иди сюда, — произнёс Бен и, потянув Хакса, заставил того усесться к себе на колени. Крепко придерживая его за задницу, Бен принялся покачивать бёдрами, а потом куснул Хакса за подбородок, коснувшись его утреннего пушка свой щетиной. — Детка.

Услышав это произнесённое хриплым голосом ласковое словцо, Хакс резко выдохнул и вцепился в спину Бена, прижимаясь теснее. Скользнув языком между губами, он дерзко исследовал его рот. Бен застонал.

— Встань.

Откинувшись назад, Хакс вопросительно взглянул на него.

— Давай, прошу.

Поднявшись, Хакс упёрся задницей в стол. Бен оттолкнул свой стул, и тот, проскрежетав ножками по деревянному полу, отлетел в сторону. Бен рухнул на колени перед Хаксом.

— Боже, — выдохнул Хакс, когда Бен расстегнул пуговицу и потянул за молнию. Хакс помог ему стащить брюки до лодыжек. Стиснув ягодицы через тонкую ткань, Бен ухмыльнулся и провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль резинки трусов, прежде чем стянуть их вниз.

Окрепший стояк оказался на свободе, прямо перед лицом Бена. Обхватив стройные ноги руками, Бен наклонил голову и провёл языком вдоль ствола.

— Господи, — не удержался Хакс и вцепился в стол, чтобы не упасть.

Бен довольно промычал и взял член в рот. Хакс рвано застонал. Поначалу Бен действовал нежно, поддразнивая, щекотал языком чувствительную кожу снизу. Прислонившись к столу, Хакс отдался ему на милость. Впрочем, когда Бен расслабил горло и заглотнул так глубоко, как только смог, Хакс вскрикнул и запустил пятерню ему в волосы.

— Да, так. Вот так.

Бен удвоил усилия. Влажные, пошлые звуки наполнили комнату. Не в силах сдерживаться, Хакс слегка вскинул бёдра и толкнулся глубже. Бен поперхнулся.

— Прости, — произнёс Хакс.

Отстранившись ровно настолько, чтобы быть в состоянии говорить, Бен сказал:  
— Можешь повторить. Я справлюсь.

И Хакс послушно толкнулся ему в рот. Он старался не навредить, хотя позволил себе раствориться в ощущениях, приближавших его к разрядке, и выражал похвалу без слов — тихими стонами удовольствия. Бен скользнул вдоль ложбинки рукой — и просунул её между ягодиц.

— Блядь, — выругался Хакс, когда внутрь проник кончик пальца. Скользнув дальше, Бен согнул его, и Хакс, ахнув, шагнул за грань. Бен принял всё, что Хакс дал ему. Не выпуская член из горла, он посылал вдоль тела Хакса волны удовольствия.

— Иди сюда, — выдавил Хакс, придя в себя. Взяв лицо Бена в ладони, он заставил его выпрямиться. А потом поцеловал, слизывая солёный вкус собственного семени с его губ. — Спальня?

— Да, чёрт возьми, — сказал Бен и схватил Хакса за руку. Тот переступил через свои брюки, оставив их валяться на полу гостиной, и последовал за Беном в комнату, которая когда-то принадлежала им обоим.

Внутри было светлее, чем помнилось Хаксу, и просторнее. Похоже, Бен расширил площадь во время ремонта. В дальней стене появилось два больших окна с видом на лес. А снег снаружи всё падал и падал.

Прикосновение к талии заставило Хакса вновь посмотреть на Бена. Стянув с него футболку, Бен отбросил её в сторону, и скользнул ладонями вдоль груди. Большие пальцы потёрли соски, и Хакс вздрогнул.

— Тебе всё ещё нравится, — улыбнулся Бен. — Помнишь, как ты просыпался от этого фокуса? Самый быстрый способ тебя возбудить.

Хакс пристально посмотрел на него.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поздравил тебя с хорошей памятью?

Бен прижался губами к его уху.

— Нет, хочу, чтобы ты кончил снова, пока я буду внутри.

— Когда это ты научился так разговаривать?

— Тебе нравится?

— Я не против.

— Тогда ложись, чтобы я смог трахнуть тебя.

Широко распахнув глаза, Хакс приоткрыл рот.

— Господи, Бен.

Придерживая Хакса за талию, Бен подталкивал его назад, пока он не уткнулся ногами в кровать и не уселся на неё. А потом Бен сбросил спортивки, под которыми ничего не оказалось.

Хакс не очень хорошо разглядел его накануне вечером — их совокупление было слишком неистовым. Но теперь он смотрел во все глаза, с удовлетворением отмечая стройность ног и длину рук. Между ног тяжело покачивался член, волосы на лобке были аккуратно подстрижены. Хакс пытался не сравнивать атрибуты своих любовников, но он никогда не встречал никого, кто бы походил на Бена. И дарил бы такие же ощущения, находясь внутри… Ощущения, неподвластные никому иному.

Потянувшись к тумбочке, Бен открыл ящик и извлёк маленькую бутылочку лубриканта.

— И всё? — спросил Хакс.

Бен на мгновение нахмурился, прежде чем до него дошло.

— Я обычно не держу резинки под рукой. Прошло, э-э-э, столько времени. И мы никогда ими не пользовались.

— И никто из нас не спал с другими.

— Я чист, — заявил Бен.

— Знаю, что чист. Как и я. Всего лишь дело принципа.

— Тебя правда это беспокоит?

Хакс покачал головой и, продвинувшись дальше по кровати, протянул руки.

— Иди сюда.

Забравшись следом, Бен навис над ним и поцеловал, оттянув нижнюю губу зубами. Хакс опустил руку и обхватил член Бена. Лениво подрачивая, он довёл его до полной боевой готовности и обвёл пальцем головку. Бен ахнул.

— Я тоже помню парочку трюков, — пробормотал Хакс, пройдясь дорожкой поцелуев вдоль ключицы. А потом скользнул пальцами ещё ниже и, помассировав яички, надавил на нежное местечко под ними.

— Боже, да, — вырвалось у Бена.

— Если я хотел тебя, то стоило просто потрогать там, и ты начинал умолять.

— Хочешь, чтобы я умолял?

Хакс пососал кожу на шее.

— В этом нет необходимости.

Бен огладил ему бок.

— Я бы мог.

— Знаю. — Подняв лежащую рядом бутылочку, Хакс щёлкнул колпачком. — Подставь руку.

Бен послушно протянул ладонь, и Хакс налил в неё лубрикант. Тщательно смазав пальцы, Бен спросил:

— Справишься сразу с двумя?

Хакс кивнул. Тело всё ещё было расслабленным после вчерашнего, и он приглашающе развёл бёдра. Встав между ними на колени, Бен сперва ввёл внутрь лишь кончики. Откинув голову назад, Хакс застонал.

— Так хорошо, детка?

Хакс тихо фыркнул в знак согласия.

Бен толкнулся дальше и согнул пальцы именно так, как требовалось.

— Скажи вслух.

— Очень хорошо, — произнёс Хакс. — Продолжай.

— Коснись себя.

Хакс поднял взгляд.

— Я не смогу кончить ещё раз.

Бен покрутил пальцами, вынудив Хакса вскрикнуть.

— Сможешь.

Суровые интонации в его голосе не оставляли выбора, и Хакс снова обхватил свой обмякший член. К тому времени, как Бен разошёлся и добавил третий палец, стояк в его ладони окреп. Он не кончал дважды подряд с тех пор, как был подростком, с тех пор, как последний раз был с Беном.

— Перевернись, — сказал Бен, вытащив пальцы.

Хакс сдержал довольную улыбку. Этого следовало ожидать — Бену всегда нравилось брать его сзади. Хакс перекатился на живот. Бен подхватил его под бёдра и, потянув на себя, прижался членом к ложбинке между ягодиц.

Взяв лубрикант, Бен поспешно смазал себя и спросил:

— Ты готов?

— Да.

Хакс крепко зажмурился, когда Бен толкнулся внутрь, заполняя и растягивая его.

— Боже, Хакс, невероятно. Никто не сравнится с тобой. Никто.

Хакс почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, на шее и груди выступили красные пятна. Тёплые, слегка мозолистые ладони гладили его спину, заставляя Хакса дрожать всем телом.

— Давай же, Бен, — произнёс он.

— Погоди. Дай мне секундочку. Ещё одну секундочку… — Наклонившись, Бен накрыл Хакса и обдал влажным дыханием его шею. А потом поцеловал в затылок и, качнув бёдрами, вырвал у Хакса стон — долгий и протяжный.

Бен взял ровный темп, толкаясь каждый раз до упора. Его руки блуждали по телу Хакса в попытке приласкать всё и сразу и, наконец, нашли успокоение на его члене. Пальцы двигались в унисон толчкам, вновь приближая Хакса к краю пропасти.

— Кончи для меня, — сказал Бен. — Хочу почувствовать, как ты сожмёшься вокруг меня, когда кончишь.

— Ещё немного, — задыхаясь, выдавил Хакс. — Чуть быстрее. Боже, я почти! Я почти, Бен! — Внизу живота всё сжалось, и Хакс излился на покрывало.

— Вот так, детка, — приговаривал Бен, не переставая двигать рукой.

Сердце Хакса громко ухало, дыхание прерывалось, но ему удалось сказать:

— Теперь ты.

— Всё, что пожелаешь. — Бен снова качнул бёдрами. Потребовалось всего три толчка, прежде чем он вскрикнул и, задрожав всем телом, кончил внутрь. Хакс, напрягшись, сжался вокруг его члена.

Когда Бен наконец притих, Хакс оглянулся и посмотрел на него через плечо. Бен застыл, опустив голову; тёмные волосы закрыли лицо.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Хакс.

Бен с изумлением смотрел Хаксу в глаза, словно видел его впервые.

— Бен?

Отстранившись, Бен вытащил член и, развернув Хакса, взял его лицо в ладони.

— Не думаю, что бывало лучше. Я так скучал по всему этому.

Хакс моргнул.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе.

Улыбнувшись, Бен вовлёк его в поцелуй.

— Нужно помыться, — заявил Хакс, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Я должен заняться эскизами.

Несколько секунд Бен непонимающе смотрел на него, но в конце концов осознал, о чём речь.

— А, да. Ты же говорил. Хорошо, давай примем душ, а потом я достану тебе бумагу.

Бен прошёл в ванную и включил воду. Как только она нагрелась, он жестом указал Хаксу, чтобы тот мылся первым. Тот ступил под душ и удовлетворённо выдохнул, оказавшись под струями.

— Ты снова собрался заграбастать себе всю тёплую воду? — спросил Бен.

— Не торопи меня. Я только что позволил себя оттрахать.

Бен обнял Хакса за талию.

— А я заставил тебя кончить дважды. Разве я не заслужил немного водички?

— Ладно, — согласился Хакс и, потеснившись, взял шампунь с полочки.

— Нет, дай сюда. Раньше тебе нравилось, когда я мыл тебе голову.

Хакс вручил ему бутылку. Выдавив немного шампуня, Бен принялся втирать его в рыжие волосы. Зажмурившись, Хакс наслаждался тем, как короткие ногти массируют кожу головы. За последние десять лет подобной чести удостаивались лишь парикмахеры, которых Хакс посещал один раз в несколько недель.

— Что будешь рисовать? — поинтересовался Бен, растирая пену.

— Новую линию повседневной одежды, — ответил Хакс. — «Сакс» берёт мою полуформальную коллекцию, но они также хотят что-нибудь более практичное, на каждый день.

— Типа джинсы и футболки?

Хакс улыбнулся.

— Не совсем. Типа рубашки, блейзеры и брюки.

— А, значит, модная хрень?

— Для Арканиса — возможно.

— Хм, это да. Тут вряд ли кто-нибудь на себя напялит один из тех костюмов-троек с твоих показов.

Хакс глянул на него через плечо.

— А что ты знаешь о моих показах?

Бен опустил руки.

— Ничего.

— Не думаю, что ты говоришь правду, — сказал Хакс, повернувшись.

Бен снова направил его под душ, чтобы смыть пену.

— Тебе не удастся увильнуть. Ты о чём? Видел мои работы в сети?

— Я… я как-то приезжал в Нью-Йорк. Сразу после того, как ты выпустился из той школы. Это был твой итоговый показ. Во всяком случае, помнится, так оно называлось.

У Хакса челюсть отпала.

— Ты приезжал на мой показ?

Покусывая от волнения нижнюю губу, Бен кивнул.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? То есть почему не подошёл поговорить?

— Я пытался, но увидел тебя в окружении друзей и понял, что не впишусь в коллектив. Поэтому я уехал. Вернулся сюда. — Бен невесело улыбнулся. — Но твой показ был потрясающим.

У Хакса сжалось в груди от смеси удовлетворения и горечи. Он и не представлял, что Бен мог приехать на его показ или просто повидаться. Сразу после отъезда в глубине души он надеялся, что Бен махнёт за ним. Хаксу нравилось думать, что, возможно, после того, как Бен увидит Нью-Йорк и убедится в том, как много этот город значит для него, он всё поймёт. Но Бен так и не приехал. Точнее, Хакс думал, что он не приехал.

— Ты должен был сказать мне об этом, — тихо произнёс он.

— Знаю, — ответил Бен. — Но я не смог. Ты выглядел таким счастливым и не нуждался во мне.

— Но мне было бы очень приятно повидаться с тобой. Всё могло обернуться иначе.

Бен коснулся плеча Хакса.

— И как? Ты бы принял меня обратно?

— А тебе хотелось именно этого?

— Конечно. Ты был всем, что я когда-либо хотел.

Хакс глубоко вздохнул.

— Но ты хотел большего, — продолжил Бен. — Тогда я этого не понимал, но сейчас понимаю. Ты заслуживал большего, чем я мог тебе дать.

— Да, я хотел большего, — согласился Хакс. — Но и тебя тоже.

— А сейчас?

Хакс обхватил себя руками.

— Не знаю. Всё так… сложно.

— Ты любишь его? Парня, за которого собрался выйти.

— Он мне очень дорог.

Бен коснулся его щеки.

— Я не об этом спросил.

— Думаю, да. Но все мои представления о любви были связаны только с тобой. Я не знал ничего иного.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Бен и отвёл взгляд.

На некоторое время повисла тишина. Взяв шампунь, Хакс решил помыть Бену голову, и тот согласился. А потом они натирали друг друга куском мыла, передавая его из рук в руки. Когда вода, наконец, начала остывать, Хакс перекрыл кран. Но прежде чем ему удалось покинуть душ, Бен прихватил его за плечи.

— Если ты всё ещё хочешь выйти за него, я подпишу бумаги, но окажи мне одну услугу. Просто поразмысли как следует. Сделаешь это ради меня, Хакс?

— Сделаю.

Стиснув напоследок его плечо, Бен вышел из душа. Шагнув следом, Хакс принял из рук Бена чистое полотенце, которое тот вытащил из бельевого шкафчика. Обтеревшись, Хакс обернул полотенце вокруг талии.

— У тебя не завалялось запасной бритвы? — спросил он Бена, и тот извлёк одноразовый станок из ящика под раковиной. — Знаешь, а тебе идёт борода. Такая густая и рыжая.

Хакс искоса зыркнул на него.

— Слишком зудит.

Бен почесал подбородок, словно выражая солидарность.

— Я пытался отрастить бородку в прошлом году, но, э-э-э, не вышло. Видок у неё был ещё тот.

— Покажешь фотки?

— Чёрта с два. Удалил их все, и следа не осталось.

Хакс рассмеялся и выдавил немного крема на ладонь. Размазав его по лицу, он принялся бриться, Бен последовал его примеру. Хакс невольно подумал обо всех тех утрах, которые они проводили вместе, занимаясь этими милыми мелочами. Конечно, когда Бен не брал двойные смены на насосной станции.

— Когда ты уволился? — спросил Хакс и ополоснул лезвие, удаляя с него красноватые волоски.

— Около трёх лет назад.

— И чем теперь занимаешься? На счете была приличная сумма, больше, чем ты мог заработать на станции.

— То да сё, — ответил Бен, выскабливая подбородок.

Хакс приподнял бровь.

— Ты точно не нарушаешь закон? Работа на мафию или что-нибудь в этом роде?

— Мафия в Арканисе?

— Ну, может, не совсем мафия, но…

— Это вроде как личное.

Хакс понял намёк.

— Ладно.

— А у тебя дела, как видно, тоже идут норм?

— Я получил крупный аванс, продав коллекцию «Сакс». Достаточно крупный, чтобы купить студию попросторнее. И, может, переехать на Манхэттен.

— Это, наверное, здорово?

Хакс кивнул.

— А то!

Когда они закончили с бритьём, Бен подал Хаксу новую, ещё в упаковке, зубную щётку.

— У тебя часто бывают гости? — спросил Хакс, почувствовав странный укол в груди. Он не имел права осуждать тех, с кем встречался Бен после его ухода.

— Не особо. Пару недель назад в магазинчике Маз была распродажа бритв и щёток. Вот я и затарился.

Хакс отказывался признавать, что испытал облегчение.

— Одолжить тебе что-нибудь чистое? — спросил Бен.

— Разве что рубашку. Вряд ли мне подойдут твои штаны.

Бен вышел из ванной. Опираясь на раковину, Хакс изучал своё отражение в запотевшем зеркале. Следовало признать, он пребывал в замешательстве. Всё в этой ситуации должно было заставить его огорчиться и почувствовать себя в высшей степени виноватым, но этого не произошло. Рядом с Беном было так привычно, так уютно.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Бен и протянул Хаксу белую футболку и толстовку, на которой виднелась выцветшая надпись «Выпуск 2004». На спине был отпечатан список учеников, включающий имена Хакса и Бена.

Хакс натянул и то, и другое, но не стал снимать полотенце, пока не спустился в гостиную за нижним бельём и брюками. Когда Бен показался снова, он был уже одет и держал в руках несколько карандашей и стопку бумаги для принтера.

— Сядешь за стол? — спросил он.

— Отличный вариант.

— Хорошо. А я, э-э-э, тогда посмотрю кино. Оно не будет тебе мешать?

— Нет, всё в порядке. — Хакс взял бумагу. — Спасибо.

— Без проблем. Я растоплю камин. — Бен улыбнулся. — Не хочу, чтобы ты замёрз.

Хакс улыбнулся в ответ.

— Весьма признателен.

— Я только схожу за дровами и выпущу Палпатина. — С этими словами Бен направился к двери и, натянув ботинки и куртку, вышел в бурю.

Хакс наблюдал за Беном через большое окно, пока тот не скрылся за углом домика — там располагался дровяной сарай. Усевшись за стол, Хакс постучал кончиком карандаша по деревянной поверхности и принялся за работу. Сперва он нарисовал силуэт — грубый набросок модели для своих нарядов.

Он почти закончил первый эскиз, когда Бен, притопывая, вернулся в домик, неся в руках охапку поленьев. Его тёмные волосы были покрыты снегом, на всё ещё влажных кончиках поблескивала корочка льда. Не развязывая шнурков, он стащил ботинки и направился к камину. Уложив поленья внутрь, он воткнул между ними несколько кусков газеты и, чиркнув спичкой, поднёс её к бумаге. Вскоре пламя занялось, пылающие дрова издавали приятный треск.

Бен почти убрал звук на телевизоре, чтобы не отвлекать Хакса. Растянувшись на диване, он закинул ноги на подлокотник, а под голову кинул подушку. Палпатин прикорнул рядом на полу. Хакс время от времени поглядывал на них обоих, хотя основная часть его внимания была сосредоточена на работе.

Пару часов спустя, когда по экрану побежали титры, Бен поднялся на ноги и потянулся.

— Голоден? — спросил он Хакса.

— Перекусил бы. Хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь приготовил?

— Не, сам справлюсь. Сэндвичи подойдут?

— Конечно.

Бену потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы соорудить сэндвичи из ветчины, томатов и салатных листьев. Он положил один на стол возле Хакса, и тот поблагодарил его.

Усевшись рядом, Бен наклонился и посмотрел на рисунки.

— Это для новой коллекции? Выглядит круто.

— Всего лишь грубые намётки. Я доработаю их позже, когда мы действительно приступим к делу.

— Ты шьёшь самостоятельно?

— Уже нет. Об этом позаботятся мои помощники. Митака и Таниссон просто молодцы.

— Они учились с тобой в той школе?

— Я повстречал их на одном школьном мероприятии. Они не дизайнеры, но способны создать приличный костюм.

Бен подвинул поближе один из эскизов: рубашка на пуговицах с нагрудным карманом и свободная куртка сверху.

— Думаю, мне бы пошли эти шмотки.

— Ага. Несомненно. Я, м-м-м, думал о тебе, когда рисовал их.

— Правда?

— Правда. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты надел что-нибудь из моих работ.

Бен широко улыбнулся.

— Мне бы тоже хотелось.

Потом они принялись за еду. Умяв свой сэндвич, Хакс вытер пальцы и губы бумажным полотенцем, которое принёс Бен.

— Я бы хотел показать тебе кое-что, — сказал Бен, когда они отнесли тарелки на кухню и загрузили их в новую посудомоечную машину.

Хакс, заинтригованный, согласился.

— Ладно.

— Возьми пальто. Нам нужно пойти в гараж.

Как следует замотавшись в пальто, Хакс нацепил шапку, перчатки, дополнительный шарф, который выдал ему Бен, и последовал за ним наружу. Палпатин трусил рядом. Снегопад немного ослаб, но, без сомнения, дороги по-прежнему были непроходимы. В холодном воздухе гаража был виден пар от дыхания.

Хакс в недоумении уставился на разрозненные куски металла. В день его приезда Бен, кажется, сваривал некоторые из них в единое целое. Может, что-то конструировал? Хакс уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, когда заметил припаркованный в углу снегоход. Внутри закипело раздражение.

— У тебя есть снегоход.

— Да. Как и у всех в этом городке. Это единственный способ добраться куда-либо, когда стихия разыгрывается всерьёз. И ты знаешь об этом.

— Знаю. А сейчас у нас как раз что? Разыгралась стихия. — Хакс указал рукой на снегоход. — Ты мог отвезти меня в отель несколько часов назад.

Бен почесал затылок.

— Да, наверное, мог бы.

Хакс недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Ты знал, что мне нужно вернуться, что мне нужно работать.

— Знаю, но…

— Ты хотел, чтобы я остался.

— И что же в этом плохого? — огрызнулся Бен.

— Всё! У меня были дела. Меня сроки поджимают.

Бен гневно взмахнул руками.

— И один день прям так много значит. Чёрт возьми, Хакс, я просто хотел побыть с тобой ещё немного, прежде чем ты снова уедешь. А я знаю, что ты уедешь.

— Ну конечно. У меня своя жизнь в Нью-Йорке. Я никогда не собирался оставаться в Арканисе.

Бен вздрогнул, словно молнией поражённый.

— Так ты принял решение. Ты выбрал его.

— Я… я всё ещё думаю. Но ты же знаешь, что я не могу вернуться сюда. Если я хочу заниматься моделированием, то должен находиться в Нью-Йорке. — Хакс всмотрелся в лицо Бена, его выражение было суровым. — Ты бы поехал, если бы я попросил?

— Не знаю, — ответил Бен. — Это дом. Здесь всё. Семья, друзья, работа.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, что мы не сможем быть вместе, — вздохнул Хакс. — Отвези меня в отель, Бен. Я не могу здесь больше оставаться. Не сейчас.

— Хорошо. — Бен вышел из гаража и поднял ворота повыше. Снег — вместе с резким порывом ветра — ворвался внутрь. — Иди собери вещи, я тебя отвезу.

Вернувшись в дом, Хакс засунул эскизы в сумку, а потом достал слегка потрёпанные бумаги на развод и положил их на стол. Бен сказал, что, если Хакс этого хочет, он подпишет их. И зная теперь, что Хакс не намерен покидать Нью-Йорк, он сделает это.

Когда Хакс вышел наружу, Бен уже выкатил снегоход на подъездную дорожку и уселся на него. Он подал Хаксу защитные очки, когда тот пристроился сзади, а потом завёл мотор, и они тронулись в путь.

Когда они затормозили у «Миллениума», у Хакса успело замёрзнуть всё лицо. Он соскользнул со снегохода и вернул очки Бену.

— Увидимся позже, — произнёс Хакс, перекрикивая шум работающего на холостом ходу двигателя.

— Ага. Увидимся. — Бен дёрнул рычаг и рванул прочь, оставляя след на свежевыпавшем снегу.

К счастью, в отеле было тепло. Стоявшая за стойкой регистрации Рей насупилась при виде Хакса.

— Это был Бен? — спросила она.

— Да.

— Ты провёл у него прошлую ночь. Ты не вернулся в отель.

— Шёл сильный снег.

— Не начинай, ты мог вернуться. Что ты там делал?

Хакс нахмурился.

— Не понимаю, разве это тебя касается?

— О боже, ты спал с ним.

— Отвали, Рей.

— Как ты мог? Неужели не понимаешь, что ты творишь? Ты дал ему надежду. Твой отъезд уничтожит его. Снова. Боже, какой же ты эгоист. Невероятно.

Хакс с большим трудом сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Это не являлось оскорблением — он был уверен, что Рей права. То, что он сделал с Беном, было эгоистичным и жестоким. Но какое же он испытал удовольствие.

— Я иду в свой номер и не желаю, чтобы меня беспокоили.

— Мне без разницы. Я всё равно не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

— Взаимно. Хотя я уверен, что ты спишь и видишь, как бы снова попилить меня.

— Ты чертовски прав. И ты это заслужил.

Хакс покачал головой.

— До свидания, Рей.

— Ага, как скажешь.

По сравнению с уютом домика номер показался стерильным и холодным. Сняв пальто и повесив его на крючок, Хакс осознал, что по-прежнему одет в толстовку Бена. Впрочем, забытый свитер не имел значения, его вполне можно было заменить.

Хакс взял телефон, который оставил на прикроватном столике. Четыре пропущенных звонка: два от Фазмы, два от По. Внутри всё сжалось. Его жених пытался связаться с ним, пока он наслаждался объятиями Бена. Плюхнувшись на край кровати, Хакс щёлкнул по экрану и сделал вызов.

— Солнышко, — раздался голос По. — Вот ты где.

— Привет, — ответил Хакс. — Извини, что не ответил раньше. У меня тут столько дел.

— Я так и понял. Хотя до сих пор не знаю, где находится твоё «тут».

Хакс вздохнул.

— Я на Аляске. В моём родном городке.

— Ого, — удивлённо заметил По. — Ты там, чтобы повидаться с семьёй?

— Если по правде, то с друзьями. Нужно было разобраться кое с чем.

— Конечно, солнышко. Что за городок-то? Ты никогда особо не рассказывал, откуда приехал.

— Ну так и рассказывать нечего. Крохотный городок на краю света. Мне повезло, что я отсюда выбрался.

— Не верю, что всё настолько плохо. Я жалею, что провёл детство не в каком-нибудь пригороде.

Хакс улыбнулся.

— Лжец. Ты любишь Манхэттен. И никогда его не покинешь.

— Ладно, ты меня подловил. И всё же я бы хотел увидеть твой городок.

— Полагаю, это можно устроить, — сказал Хакс, озарённый идеей. Рей была права. Он морочил Бену голову, поступая так, как не должен был, притворяясь, что вернулся к нему, хотя на самом деле собирался покинуть. Бен являлся его прошлым. Он был слишком привязан к Арканису. Место Хакса было в Нью-Йорке, рядом с По, теперь он уверился в этом. И чем быстрее он скрепит всё официально, тем быстрее избавится от давнишних чувств к своему без пяти минут бывшему мужу.

— Я тут подумал, ты мог бы приехать сюда, и мы заключим брак. Вроде тайного побега влюблённых. Я не возражаю против торжества в мае, но узаконить отношения мы можем гораздо раньше.

— Ты серьёзно?

— О да, абсолютно.

— Ох, солнышко, я согласен. Я бы сыграл с тобой свадьбу хоть завтра. Хоть сегодня — будь такая возможность. Когда мне лучше прилететь?

— В конце недели устроит?

— Однозначно. Жди.

И пока Хакс объяснял, как добираться из аэропорта Фэрбенкса, По забронировал билет.

— Не терпится увидеть тебя, Хакс. Я скучал.

— Я тоже скучал. До встречи в пятницу.

— Отлично, дорогой. Позвонишь завтра?

— Обязательно.

— Прекрасно. Люблю тебя.

Хакс на мгновение заколебался, но всё-таки сказал:

— Я тоже.

Раскинувшись на кровати, он отбросил телефон в сторону. Отличная идея и решение всех проблем. Бен подпишет бумаги, и Хакс будет волен выйти за По. Тем не менее, уставившись в потолок, он думал лишь о том, что Бен хотел ему показать в гараже. Хакс сожалел, что так этого и не увидел.


	6. Бен

_— Знаешь, ты ей нравишься._

_Бен открыл один глаз и тут же снова зажмурился — яркое солнце чуть не ослепило его. Вздохнув, он покрепче обнял Хакса. Они оба решили пропустить физкультуру и теперь нежились на трибунах под тёплыми лучами. Ещё три недели — и с десятым классом будет покончено. Бен не мог дождаться лета — у него уже были планы. Он хотел отправиться с Хаксом в поход. Или пересечь границу с Канадой. Он сэкономил достаточно, чтобы пригласить его в Анкоридж минимум на три дня. Он пока не ставил Хакса в известность, и ещё, вероятно, им предстояло соврать его родителям, но… Бену правда хотелось._

_— Кому? — наконец спросил он и поцеловал Хакса в висок._

_— Джесс. Она с ума по тебе сходит, готова целовать землю, по которой ты ходишь. Разве ты не заметил, как она на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Рей то и дело наполняла твой стакан и подносила барбекю?_

_— Хакс, какая муха тебя укусила? — хохотнув, Бен ласково провёл по мягкому золотистому пушку на предплечье Хакса. — Почему ты об этом заговорил? С каких пор ты ревнуешь? Если ты не в курсе, ты — гораздо более славный и симпатичный._

_— Заткнись, Бен. Ты иногда такой слепой. Дерьма под носом не разглядишь._

_— Какого чёрта! Расшипелся, как кот. Ведёшь себя так, словно я собрался сбежать и трахнуть первую попавшуюся девицу._

_— Следи за языком, Бен._

_— В жопу твой язык._

_— Жду не дождусь этого момента._

_— Чего?_

_— Что чего?_

_Бен рассмеялся и открыл глаза. А потом взял Хакса за подбородок и, аккуратно развернув его голову, поцеловал мягкие губы, согретые солнцем и чаем, который потягивал Хакс. Довольно мурлыкнув, Бен посмотрел Хаксу в глаза и прижался своим лбом к его._

_— Не ревнуй. Я люблю тебя, и только тебя. Ты можешь покинуть меня, но я всё равно буду любить тебя. Обещаю, — прошептал он._

_Хакс нахмурился:_

_— Не говори так. Я тебя не покину._

_Бен улыбнулся:_

_— Здорово. — И снова поцеловал Хакса._

Дяде Чуи придётся сотворить чудо, думал Бен тем утром, пробираясь на машине через городок и чертыхаясь на чём свет стоит, потому что даже его грузовичок рисковал вылететь с обледеневшей дороги и приземлиться в сугроб. Снегопад прекратился ещё ночью, хотя для марта осадков выпало немерено. Бену потребовалось на полчаса больше, чем обычно, чтобы добраться до маленького аэродрома, где работал отец. В течение часа туда должен был прибыть самолёт с грузом для Бена. Он надеялся, что отцу выдадут разрешение на посадку. Бену не хотелось тратить пять часов на поездку лишь потому, что его папочка являлся снобом, готовым работать только с этой конкретной грудой металлолома.

Когда Бен подъехал, самолёта отца на поле не было, так что имелась неплохая вероятность, что текущая поставка уже на месте, а Хан отбыл в следующий рейс.

Выбравшись из машины, Бен поёжился. Палпатин спрыгнул с пассажирского сиденья и, подбежав к огромным закрытым воротам ангара, принялся царапать их. Бен потопал за ним и постучал в белую металлическую поверхность. Когда ответа не последовало, Бен понял, что даже дяди Чуи ещё нет. Пошарив в кармане куртки, Бен извлёк запасной ключ, который выдал ему Хан, и вставил его в слегка обледеневшую замочную скважину. Когда ключ без проблем повернулся, он облегчённо выдохнул и отодвинул одну из створок в сторону. Палпатин протиснулся внутрь, прежде чем Бену удалось открыть её до конца.

Скользнув в ангар, он поспешно вернул створку на место и, осмотревшись, заметил снегоуборочную машину Чуи и второй самолёт отца. Бен пересёк ангар и заглянул через окно в маленький офис на другом конце помещения. И там никого. Впрочем, к двери была пришпилена записка: _«Бен, меня попросили подменить Билла и захватить парочку пассажиров. Я изменю маршрут и заберу твой заказ. Согласно плану полёта, я должен вернуться в 11:00. Папа»._

Бен взглянул на часы. 10:36. Он сорвал записку и открыл двери в офис. Палпатин немедленно потянул носом, принюхиваясь к шкафчику, в котором Хан держал собачьи лакомства. Присев на корточки, Бен открыл нижний ящик и дал Палпатину несколько штук. Тот радостно их схрумкал и плюхнулся на старое одеяло в углу, на котором спал со времён щенячества.

Воспользовавшись древней кофеваркой, Бен приготовил себе вполне приличный кофе. И фыркнул, когда обнаружил, что единственная чистая чашка здесь — та, которую он подарил отцу много лет назад. Выражение лица Леи, когда она увидела ту чашку, было бесценным. Надпись гласила: _«Придержи-ка мой шланг»_.

( _— Ты ведь не всерьёз собрался дарить это отцу, Бен?_

_— Детка, я знаю, что папа по достоинству оценит юмор._

_— Какой кошмар._

_— Как и вся эта семейка._

_— Эй! Забыл, что я теперь тоже Соло. _)__

__Бен уселся в рабочее кресло отца и уставился на стол, хаотично заваленный планами полётов и накладными на груз. Потягивая кофе, он размышлял, о каких пассажирах шла речь. Отец редко брал посторонних на борт, так что, должно быть, решение было спонтанным. На этой неделе в Арканисе намечалось только одно событие, которое могло привлечь туристов в эту глухомань._ _

__Поморщившись, Бен сделал довольно большой глоток кофе и обжёг горло, да так, что даже слёзы на глазах выступили._ _

__Бен закашлялся и поставил чашку на стол. Издав стон, он закрыл глаза и откинулся назад. Старое кресло тревожно скрипнуло. Бен задумался о том, что сообщила Рей накануне вечером. Она пожаловала к Бену домой и язвительно объявила, что Хакс признался, с кем провёл ночь. Бен ответил, чтобы она оставила его в покое, что с ним всё хорошо, а Хакс уже принял решение._ _

__— Даже не сомневайся, что принял, — сказала Рей. — Он собирается сочетаться браком через несколько дней. Здесь. Как будто хочет утереть тебе нос. Поверить не могу, что он теперь ещё больший мудак, чем десять лет назад._ _

__Новость разбила сердце Бена, и он пригласил Рей выпить. И они выпили. Очень много._ _

__Отсюда и потребность в кофе._ _

__Вздохнув, Бен открыл глаза и уставился в белый потолок._ _

__Типичный Бренн._ _

__Всегда грубый и прямолинейный. Но этот поступок был низким даже для Хакса. Устроить ему великолепный секс (как всегда), потом снова выйти из себя (как всегда), сбежать (как всегда), а потом пригласить своего женишка и сыграть с ним свадьбу на глазах всего городка. И только чтобы утереть Бену нос._ _

__Это был один из редчайших моментов, когда Бен пожалел, что вообще влюбился в Хакса._ _

__Потому что Хакс всегда будет переть напролом, пока не добьётся своего._ _

__Всегда._ _

__Хотя эта спешка и паника говорили об ином._ _

__Паника Хакса всегда означала, что тот прячет свои эмоции. Бен знал, что Хакс по-прежнему что-то испытывает к нему. А разве могло быть иначе? Он с лёгкостью мог доставать его разводом все десять лет, но не сделал этого. И в целом Хакс был приличным парнем. Он бы не переспал с ним просто так._ _

__Но зацикливаться на этом не стоило._ _

__Чувства к другому парню были сильнее. А Бен ждал десять лет. Он и правда на что-то надеялся, когда Хакс вернулся в город, но, судя по всему, не заслужил ничего, кроме ностальгического перепихона._ _

__Бен мог всё уладить. Он должен был всё уладить._ _

__Он заебался страдать._ _

__Ковыряясь в телефоне, Бен пытался отвлечься от мыслей о предстоящей свадьбе Хакса, но неизменно возвращался к ней._ _

__Дерьмо._ _

__Может, следовало уехать куда-нибудь. Смотаться в Анкоридж и все выходные нежиться в уютном гостиничном номере. Расслабляться и игнорировать всё, что происходит в родном городке._ _

__Услышав, как открылись ворота в ангар, Бен поднял взгляд и увидел Хана. Он так потерялся в своих мыслях, что не услышал, как приземлился самолёт. Отец помахал ему рукой и снова исчез. Минутой позже в ангар вкатился самолёт и остановился на нарисованной отметке. Бен встал с кресла, свистнул Палпатину, чтобы тот следовал за ним, и, приблизившись к «Соколу», помог отцу с разгрузкой. Краем глаза он заметил двух человек, выбравшихся из самолёта, но проигнорировал их._ _

__Точнее, хотел проигнорировать._ _

__— Бенни, — окликнул Хан, пока Бен изучал предназначенный ему груз. Кажется, заказ не пострадал и его можно было переместить в машину. — Позволь представить тебе По и Фазму. Это друзья Бренна, и они приехали на…_ _

__Хан запнулся, и Бену стало интересно, сообщил ли им отец, что технически является тестем Хакса. Скорее всего, нет. Может, Хан был не лучшим собеседником, но он состоял в браке с Леей, и это научило его обходить… неудобные темы._ _

__И Фазма, и По смотрели на Бена вполне нейтрально, и он решил, что отец поступил правильно — то есть умолчал об этом._ _

__— Ну, как бы то ни было, — продолжил Хан, — не мог бы ты подбросить их до города? У меня тут ещё есть кое-какие дела, Чуи появится только через пару часов, а я думаю, они не захотят идти пешком. Потому что прогулка может затянуться… — Хан взглянул на убийственные шпильки женщины и модельные туфли мужчины, определённо не предназначенные для прогулок по снегу. Бен с трудом сдержал ухмылку. Он-то думал, что с приездом Хакса уже перевыполнена норма присутствия нью-йоркских снобов в Арканисе, а теперь появились эти двое._ _

__Но он молча кивнул и протянул руку._ _

__— Бен Соло. Приятно познакомиться._ _

__Мужчина лучезарно улыбнулся._ _

__— По Дэмерон. Как мило, что вы согласились подвезти нас до городка. Я предложил воспользоваться убером, но ваш отец объяснил, что здесь это не вариант._ _

__— Ага, — неуклюже пробубнил Бен и пожал руку. — Совсем не вариант._ _

__Повернувшись к женщине — Фазме — он пожал руку и ей._ _

__— Благодарю, — ответила она._ _

__Кивнув, Бен попросил их подождать минуточку и загнал машину в ангар, чтобы погрузить заказ. Что интересно, Фазма помогла ему и фактически перенесла больше коробок, чем Бен, при этом ни разу не пошатнувшись на каблуках. По расспрашивал Хана об Арканисе и местных достопримечательностях. А также о каком-нибудь милом домике на продажу, раз уж его супруг был отсюда родом._ _

__Бен чуть не уронил последние пять коробок и не сломал ногу лишь потому, что Фазма перехватила коробки одной рукой, а второй — поддержала его и спросила, всё ли в порядке. Проигнорировав вопрос, Бен развернулся в сторону По и Хана. На лице По блуждала лёгкая улыбка, а Хан выглядел так, словно хотел оказаться где угодно, только не здесь._ _

__— Вы жених? — не удержался Бен. И вот этого парня… выбрал Хакс?_ _

__По пожал плечами — скромно и вместе с тем горделиво._ _

__— Да. Надеюсь, что так. Уверен, мне очень повезло. Не дождусь, когда выйду за него._ _

__Бену оставалось лишь пялиться на него. Он ничего не мог поделать и немедленно принялся сравнивать себя с этим мужчиной. По выглядел богатым. И он был ниже ростом. И, похоже, у него был спокойный и дружелюбный характер._ _

__Он вообще не принадлежал к типажу Хакса._ _

__Но знал ли Бен типаж Хакса? До отъезда Хакс состоял в отношениях только с ним и не особо общался с другими парнями, прежде чем они начали встречаться и в конце концов сочетались браком. Может, это Бен не относился к типажу Хакса._ _

__Ведь в итоге тот решил выйти за По._ _

__Обидно, блядь._ _

__— Поздравляю, — вот и всё, что смог процедить Бен, хлопнув задней дверцей багажника сильнее, чем было необходимо. — Забирайтесь, — добавил он, подхватил небольшой чемодан Фазмы и пристроил его на заднем сиденье, оставив По в одиночку сражаться с его поклажей. Обойдя машину, Бен открыл дверцу с пассажирской стороны для Фазмы. Та ухмыльнулась и залезла внутрь._ _

__Бен уже был готов заявить По, что тот не сможет поехать с ними, поскольку заднее сиденье будет занято багажом и Палпатином, но Хан, зная своего сына, сообщил, что хотел бы провести день в компании пса и что вернёт того вечером._ _

__— Привезёшь его прямо в бар, — сказал Бен отцу, наблюдая, как По садится в машину. Тот отметил, что автомобиль довольно хорош, и уточнил, годится ли он для местных условий, но Бен пропустил его вопрос мимо ушей. — Думаю опрокинуть пару рюмашек вечером._ _

__Снова._ _

__Нужно было и правда уезжать из городка. Его механизм преодоления проблем давал сбой._ _

__Бен почесал Палпатина за ухом и уселся за руль._ _

__Поскольку дороги по-прежнему были скользкими, он вёл машину со скоростью улитки, но, кажется, оба его пассажира были не против. По любовался природой через окно, восхищённо ахая и охая при виде снежных завалов. Бен пытался игнорировать его и поддерживать разговор с Фазмой, которая изображала из себя лучшего друга Хакса. Бен едва не рассмеялся ей прямо в лицо, поскольку она была не в курсе, что Хакс вообще-то уже состоит в браке с Беном. Чёрт, Хакс так оперативно забил на своё прошлое. Неужели никто не знал, что он состоит в браке?_ _

__Бен вцепился до побелевших костяшек в руль, когда По решил поведать историю о том, как пригласил Хакса на свидание._ _

__Тот Хакс, о котором они рассказывали — о котором рассказывал По — совсем не походил на _его_ Хакса. Конечно, Хакс всегда был своего рода манерным мудаком, но… он и правда изменился._ _

__Все менялись._ _

__Кроме Бена._ _

__Он обрадовался, когда через полчаса впереди показался отель. Но радость померкла, когда он заметил стоящего у входа Хакса — закутанного в тёплую одежду и с телефоном в руке. Хакс выглядел так, словно впервые с момента приезда как следует согрелся. Бен посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и обнаружил, что По тоже держит телефон. Так вот почему тот заткнулся десять минут назад._ _

__Бен остановился перед Хаксом, чересчур резко ударив по тормозам. Звук, с которым По вмазался лицом в переднее сиденье, стал усладой для ушей._ _

__Бен зажмурился на мгновение, когда По выскочил из машины и, крепко обняв Хакса, поцеловал в губы._ _

__И снова открыл глаза, когда Фазма, улыбнувшись, коснулась его руки. Поблагодарив за поездку, она вышла наружу. Даже не поскользнувшись, она взяла оба чемодана. И только Фазма захлопнула дверцу, Бен дал по газам и как можно быстрее рванул прочь от развернувшейся сцены._ _

__И выругался, осознав, что не может сразу возвратиться домой, сперва придётся заехать в магазин. Он потратил последние свежие продукты на Хакса и с тех пор употреблял в основном алкоголь. Или кофе._ _

__Поэтому пришлось развернуться в конце дороги и покатить обратно. И припарковаться у магазинчика Маз, который располагался как раз напротив «Миллениума», где всё ещё стояла троица из большого города._ _

__Да уж, неловко получилось._ _

__Бен вышел из машины и, изо всех сил игнорируя окружающих, направился в магазинчик. Что совсем не улучшило ситуацию, поскольку каждый посетитель, включая Маз, смотрел на него с жалостью. Ведь на данный момент абсолютно все знали, что Хакс собрался сыграть здесь свадьбу, а тот парень снаружи — его жених._ _

__Бен быстро шёл с тележкой по проходам и не глядя наполнял её продуктами и прочими предметами первой необходимости. Он не сравнивал цены и не выискивал товар по распродаже. Когда он вывалил всё на прилавок, Маз улыбнулась и принялась пробивать покупки. Джессика Пава стояла радом и раскладывала их по пакетам. Иногда Бен задавался вопросом: сколько у неё подработок. Кажется, она была везде и сразу и всегда подставляла руку помощи._ _

__— Привет, Бен, — сказала Джессика, улыбнувшись. Бен попытался пропустить приветствие мимо ушей, но, когда Маз кашлянула, вымученно улыбнулся в ответ._ _

__— Привет, — произнёс он. Вспомнив про скидочный купон, который пришёл по почте, Бен нашарил его в кошельке и передал Маз. Пока Бен раздумывал, как лучше оплатить (кредиткой или наличными), Джесс снова подала голос:_ _

__— Так что, облом? Поверить не могу, что Хакс так обошёлся с тобой. Похоже, он растерял всякую порядочность._ _

__Бен пожал плечами._ _

__— Он может делать всё, что пожелает. Он влюблён. Кто я такой, чтобы расстраиваться из-за этого? — ответил он предельно нейтральным тоном. Он не видел смысла поливать Хакса грязью на людях. Этот городок такой крохотный, что, если Бен скажет про Хакса что-нибудь плохое, тот узнает через пару часов. Хотя на какую-то секунду Бен задумался о том, что предпримет Хакс. Они ведь пока не развелись. Снова приползёт и будет умолять? Попытается запугать его?_ _

__Впрочем, Хаксу не нужно было больше ничего делать, он и так послал достаточно намёков. Бен вернётся домой, подпишет эти чёртовы бумаги и даст ему свободу. Или что-то вроде того. А то последние десять лет Хакс, вероятно, был недостаточно свободен._ _

__Дерьмо, он снова разнервничался. Бен взял сдачу у Маз, постаравшись не показать, как дрожат его руки, а Джесс помогла погрузить покупки в грузовичок. Бен видел, как она пытается что-то добавить, но он и правда не хотел ни слова больше слышать о Хаксе. Поэтому он просто кивнул ей и, усевшись за руль, громко хлопнул дверцей. Но когда Джессика обошла машину и постучала по стеклу, он не стал закатывать глаза, а нажал на кнопку, и окно опустилось вниз._ _

__— М-м-м? — спросил он, и Джесс улыбнулась ему._ _

__— Если тебе когда-нибудь захочется поговорить с кем-то, кто не является членом твоей семьи, — начала она, слегка покраснев, — в течение ближайших нескольких недель у меня будут вечерние смены у Лэндо, так что… я смогу налить тебе за счёт заведения или…_ _

__Очень приятно, но Бен даже не собирался пробовать. Никаких больше попыток завязать отношения в этом городке._ _

__— Спасибо, это очень мило, — ответил Бен и завёл мотор._ _

__Джесс уловила намёк и отошла от машины. Бен глубоко вздохнул. Больше всего ему хотелось оказаться дома, распаковать новые материалы и немного выплеснуть гнев в гараже. Однако, не успел он сдвинуться и на ёбаный дюйм, как перед грузовичком возникла Рей. Бен резко надавил на тормоза._ _

__— Какого хера? — заорал он и злобно уставился на неё через лобовое стекло. На Рей это не произвело никакого впечатления, и она жестом попросила его выйти. А потом перешла улицу, намереваясь вернуться в отель. Бен подумывал забить на всё и рвануть домой, но Рей у входа обернулась и посмотрела на него. Просто посмотрела._ _

__Бен заглушил движок и снова выбрался из машины._ _

__— Ну что ещё? — спросил он бесцветным голосом, когда вошёл в отель. Опёршись о стойку регистрации, Рей вздохнула._ _

__— Давай сюда, попьём чайку._ _

__Он проследовал за ней в дверь, на которой было написано: «Только для персонала». С трудом втиснувшись за крохотный стол, он наблюдал, как Рей включает чайник и ищет чайные пакетики._ _

__— Чёрный? С бергамотом?_ _

__Бен кивнул._ _

__( _— Бен, ты всё делаешь неправильно, тут молока больше, чем чая. Чёрт возьми, ты же так не почувствуешь бергамот. Господи.__ _

___— Ну, без молока он на вкус как дерьмо._ _ _

___— Варвар._ )_ _

__Они молчали, пока Рей заваривала чай, но Бен сморщился, когда она добавила всего капельку сливок, а не столько, сколько он предпочитал. Впрочем, он решил не разводить нюни и взял чашку._ _

__Бен сделал глоток, старательно игнорируя взгляд Рей, которая смотрела на него так, словно считала, что он должен по собственному желанию начать разговор. Они уже поговорили вчера, неужели этого недостаточно? Почему бы им всем не оставить его в покое, позволив немного поупиваться жалостью к себе?_ _

__Он почти допил чай, когда Рей, наконец, нарушила тишину._ _

__— Ты не можешь мириться с этим, — воскликнула она, беспокойство отразилось на её личике. — Он выходит за другого парня прямо у тебя под носом, а ты просто сидишь тут и пьёшь чай. Да ещё, блядь, привёз _его_ в отель по доброте душевной…_ _

__— Ну, они бы тогда замёрзли до смерти, а эта дамочка, Фазма, кажется довольно милой…_ _

__— Бен, ты всё ещё любишь его. Все это знают, и держу, мать его, пари, что Хакс тоже знает. Поэтому я прошу: сделай что-нибудь. Может, я и ненавижу эту высокомерную задницу, но ты настолько упрям, что не забыл его и за десять лет, так что… хотя бы попытайся побороться за него. Этот чёртов мудак не может взять и выйти за другого у тебя на глазах. Ты сломаешься, а я не хочу видеть этого… снова._ _

__Наверное, приятно — то, что кто-то настолько заботился о нём. Но Рей являлась членом семьи. Возможно, она обязана была заботиться и переживать. Бен предпочёл бы, чтобы это сделал кто-нибудь другой. По крайней мере, чтобы этот кто-нибудь передумал играть свадьбу у него на глазах._ _

__Какой самообман. Ничего не изменить._ _

__— Рей, — произнёс он, чувствуя усталость и опустошение. — Всё кончено. Он не хочет меня. И не хотел с самого начала. Я был единственным доступным вариантом в этом сраном городке, и мы слишком поторопились с этим ебучим браком и… Думаю, будет лучше, если он так резко разорвёт отношения. Он выйдет за парня своей мечты и вернётся в Нью-Йорк. Он счастлив в Нью-Йорке._ _

__— Ой, это он тебе сказал? — съехидничала Рей. — Так счастлив, что перепихнулся с тобой, несмотря на то, что обручён?_ _

__— Рей, стоп. Не хочу об этом говорить, — бросил Бен и, отставив полупустую чашку в сторону, поднялся на ноги. — Я хочу вернуться домой и подписать те бумаги._ _

__— Вы даже не развелись, а он уже жаждет выйти за другого?_ _

__Вероятно, этого говорить не стоило._ _

__— Ну, мы будем разведены завтра, так что…_ _

__— Бенни, просто подумай. Поговори с ним. Я могу вызвать его вниз, или ты поднимешься в его номер…_ _

__— Нет, просто забей. Спасибо за чай, сестрёнка. Я ценю твою заботу, но… надоело._ _

__— Ты правда собираешься потерять его? Не хочу видеть тебя в таком состоянии. Я… Ты заслуживаешь счастья, Бенни._ _

__Бен фыркнул и, уже стоя в дверном проёме, оглянулся через плечо._ _

__— Я потерял его десять лет назад, Рей. Он так решил. Он всегда знал, чего хочет. И он хочет этого чувака — По. И ничто этого не изменит, даже утешительный трах с бывшим. Он решил жить дальше. И я должен. Я буду счастлив, не волнуйся._ _

__— Если честно, я не хочу, чтобы ты сидел в одиночестве этим вечером. Придёшь в бар? Просто… чтобы отвлечься. Если Хакс нашёл себе другого, то и ты можешь. В море ещё много рыбы. Только… не напивайся до отупения снова. Просто зайди да посмотри, что может предложить Арканис._ _

__— Ты о Джесс? Знаешь, это довольно толстый намёк._ _

__Нужно было уходить, прежде чем Рей уговорит его сходить на свидание с кем-нибудь. Вопреки её мнению, он чувствовал себя хорошо. Спасибочки, он не нуждался в свиданках, устроенных кузиной._ _

__— Она очень милая. И одинока на данном этапе. И влюблена в тебя ещё со старших классов. Даже ты не настолько глуп, чтобы не заметить её подкатов._ _

__— Да, я заметил. Но предпочёл игнорировать их._ _

__— Ты задница._ _

__— Наверное, да._ _

__Рей разочарованно вздохнула и посмотрела на него своими огромными карими глазами._ _

__— Прошу, потусуйся со мной сегодня, если можешь. Я надеру тебе задницу в бильярд, и тебе не нужно будет думать о всяких там рыжих жопах._ _

__— Заметь, не я это сказал._ _

__Рей тоже поднялась на ноги и двинула его в плечо._ _

__— Будь ровно в восемь. Или я заявлюсь к тебе домой и потащу тебя по снегу, а все вокруг будут смеяться, потому что против меня ты не попрёшь._ _

__— Ладно, хорошо, — согласился Бен. Но только для того, чтобы она заткнулась, поскольку до него донёсся шум голосов. Незачем посторонним слушать, о чём они говорят. Хватало того, что он и его разбитое сердце в данный момент стали темой номер один в Арканисе._ _

__— Тогда до вечера. — Бен чмокнул Рей в макушку (ведь она заслужила это), а она сжала его плечо._ _

__— Увидимся, — сказала Рей и последовала за ним, чтобы вновь занять место за стойкой._ _

__Бен взглянул в сторону большой двери, которая вела к номерам, и сухо сглотнул. Ну конечно, там как раз показалось знакомая троица — с Хаксом во главе. Хакс старательно отводил глаза, и Бен поспешил скрыться, прежде чем По и Фазма успели вцепиться в него и втянуть в разговор._ _

__Опередив компанию, Бен быстро вышел из отеля, забрался в машину и покатил, наконец, домой. Он разгрузил материалы и, как только коробки оказались аккуратно сложены, уставился на них, задавшись вопросом, что делать дальше._ _

__— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он. Разве не говорят, что разбитое сердце вдохновляет?_ _

__Ага, как же. Бен был уверен, что руководство библиотеки не захочет, чтобы на лужайке перед входом стояла какая-то мрачная апокалиптическая срань._ _

__Хотя это была университетская библиотека, так что студенты, может, и оценили бы._ _

__Телефон завибрировал. Пришло сообщение от Хана. Он писал, что хотел бы сегодня взять Палпатина к себе домой — Лея очень давно не видела пса. Ответив согласием, Бен снова посмотрел на куски металла, хотя его взгляд то и дело возвращался к закутку между полками, где они с Хаксом…_ _

__Нет._ _

__Нетушки._ _

__Он развернулся и вышел из гаража._ _

__И поскольку его механизмы преодоления проблем не улучшились, направился прямо к холодильнику и открыл бутылку холодного пива. Опустошив её чересчур быстро, он достал ещё одну и, зажав в руке, пошёл в гостиную, где на столе лежали документы на развод. Застыв посреди комнаты, он уставился на бумаги, отчасти питая надежду, что они воспламенятся, если он будет пялиться на них достаточно долго._ _

__Но этого не случилось._ _

__Бен прикусил нижнюю губу, мысленно обозвал себя идиотом и сел за стол. Он так часто перечитывал эти бумаги, что знал каждое слово наизусть. Справедливый, совершенно обычный договор. Одна подпись — и конец двенадцати годам брака._ _

__Хотя кого он обманывал?_ _

__Было два года брака и десять лет разлуки, если честно._ _

__А может, и вовсе один. Второй год уже представлял собой полное дерьмо._ _

__Отхлебнув пива, Бен потеребил измятый уголок титульного листа._ _

__Он по-прежнему ждал._ _

__Вот только чего?_ _

__Что Хакс постучит в дверь и скажет, что вся эта история с Нью-Йорком и По была ошибкой, что он хотел бы жить с Беном в его домике? Долго и счастливо?_ _

__Осев на стуле, Бен прижал ладони к лицу и попытался сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить дыхание._ _

__Миллион «что если» промелькнуло в голове._ _

__Что, если бы он ответил «да» на всё, чего жаждал Хакс, чего бы, мать его, это ни стоило?_ _

__Что, если бы он собрал пожитки и поехал с Хаксом в Нью-Йорк?_ _

__Что, если бы ему тогда хватило смелости и он подошёл к Хаксу, чтобы поприветствовать его и поздравить? Что, если бы он сказал Хаксу, как гордился им в тот момент, когда он появился на сцене после показа?_ _

__Что, если бы он просто вытащил голову из задницы?_ _

__— Блядь, — пробормотал Бен, не отрывая вспотевших ладоней от лица, затем, подняв взгляд, снова посмотрел на бумаги._ _

__Хакс заслуживал быть счастливым. И раз уж ему удалось обрести счастье в другом месте — Бен слишком любил его, чтобы ограничивать._ _

__Бен был готов на всё что угодно, при условии, что это сделает Хакса счастливым. Пусть это и означало, что сердце Бена вновь окажется разбито._ _

__Хакс нуждался в его подписи, чтобы обрести счастье и освободиться от Бена. Хакс хотел, чтобы Бен подписал документы, а он смог жить с мужчиной своей мечты._ _

__Иногда любовь означала необходимость отступить._ _

__Осушив вторую бутылку, Бен поднялся на ноги и пошёл за любимой ручкой, которая хранилась в маленьком столике в его спальне._ _

__( _— Уотерман? Кто называет ручку «уотерман»? Что в ней особенного?__ _

___— Мне нравится этот бренд, Бен. Может, прекратишь жаловаться и скажешь «Спасибо тебе, муж, какой милый подарок»?_ _ _

___— Спасибо, муженёк, какой милый подарок. Буду вечно хранить её и подписывать ею все чеки._ )_ _

__Бен вернулся в гостиную и, не задумываясь, перелистнул бумаги на последнюю страницу и подписал их._ _

__Три раза._ _

__У него прервалось дыхание в процессе, и рядом с последней «о» в «Соло» оказалась уродливая клякса. Он не стал дожидаться, пока высохнут чернила, и закрыл документы. И, даже не взглянув на них больше, оставил на столе. От Рей пришло сообщение, в котором она напоминала ему о сегодняшнем вечере. Бен решил вздремнуть, а потом уж решить: действительно ли ему это нужно._ _

__Не дойдя до спальни, он упал на диван и, в отсутствие Палпатина, который согревал его, завернулся в одеяло._ _

__По крайней мере, его тело всё ещё знало идеальный способ справиться со стрессом._ _

__Вырубиться и поспать._ _

__Он проснулся через три часа — с ужасной головной болью, полным мочевым пузырём и двумя сообщениями от Рей, которая просила его одеться поприличнее._ _

__Он по-прежнему был весьма скептически настроен в отношении этого недосвидания, но ему не хотелось, чтобы Рей потащила его туда силком. Поэтому он решил быстренько обмыться и… подыскать симпатичную рубашку или что-нибудь в этом роде._ _

__Часом позже Бен уселся в грузовичок и швырнул документы на пассажирское сиденье. Он даже не положил их обратно в конверт._ _

__Когда пять минут спустя Бен добрался до городка, то нашёл парковочное место неподалёку от бара Калриссиана и некоторое время сидел в машине, пялясь на бумаги._ _

__— Покончим с этим, — пробормотал он себе под нос и проверил, застёгнуты ли пуговицы, поскольку на улице было чертовски холодно. И вот это весна? Он задался вопросом, какая погода поджидала Хакса в Нью-Йорке, и немедленно упрекнул себя за это._ _

__Больше не имело значения: мёрзнет Хакс или нет._ _

__Рассердившись на собственную глупость, Бен застонал, сгрёб бумаги и вылез из машины. Неуклюже скользя по гололёду, он миновал бар и магазинчик Маз, пересёк улицу и вошёл в отель. Оторвавшись от компьютера, Рей просияла и схватила свою сумку, но Бен покачал головой._ _

__— Я вернусь через минуту, только вот… — Он взмахнул документами, и прежде чем Рей успела что-нибудь ответить или сказать, чтобы он не делал этого и просто отпустил Хакса без разговоров, промчался мимо стойки и постучал в дверь номера Хакса. Бен надеялся, что его жениха там нет. Или, может, наоборот. Вот будет стыдоба, если Хаксу придётся давать объяснения насчёт бумаг о разводе парню, за которого он собрался выйти._ _

__Но не с удачей Бена._ _

__Приоткрыв дверь, Хакс вытаращил глаза. В номере было темно, не считая свечения ноутбука._ _

__— Привет, — сказал Бен. — Можно мне на минутку?_ _

__Хакс молча посмотрел на него, прежде чем кивнуть и отворить дверь пошире. Ступив внутрь, Бен не заметил никаких признаков того, что По жил в этом же номере. Но Бен воздержался от комментариев и, вытянув руку, практически пихнул документы Хаксу в грудь. Хакс взглянул на него, на бумаги и снова на него. И медленно моргнул._ _

__Бен хотел язвительно его подколоть, но осознал, что не в состоянии произнести ни слова._ _

__И поскольку Хакс медлил, Бен вздохнул и, обойдя его, положил бумаги на стол, рядом с ноутом, на экране которого виднелся набросок пальто с подплечниками._ _

__Внезапно Бен вновь обрёл голос._ _

__— Удивлён, что ты снова не попросил меня подписать их. Это был довольно дерзкий план. Хотя отличный, сам по себе. Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. Я сдался. Ты получил, что хотел._ _

__Он обернулся — Хакс по-прежнему смотрел на него. Бен задался вопросом: не потерял ли тот дар речи, оттого что он — для разнообразия — прислушался к его просьбам._ _

__— Поздравляю. Всё кончено. Официально. Извини, что мне потребовалось десять лет. Я был достаточно глуп, чтобы надеяться, что ты можешь вернуться ко мне или, по крайней мере, что ты всё ещё любишь меня. Но… если это сделает тебя счастливым, я смирюсь. Потому что, несмотря на твои жалобы, я всегда думал о твоём благополучии, Бреннан._ _

__— Бен… — начал Хакс, но Бен поднял руку и покачал головой._ _

__— Не хочу больше ничего слышать. Правда. Мы уже достаточно говорили. Или, точнее, не говорили. Общение — это ключ, но не для нас. Отличной тебе свадьбы. Надеюсь, этот парень — лучший вариант для тебя. Не думаю, что мы увидимся снова до твоего отъезда, так что…_ _

__Бен шагнул вперёд, приблизившись к Хаксу, и притворился, что не заметил, как тот чуть приподнял подбородок._ _

__Буквально всё в Бене жаждало громко кричать, трясти Хакса, упрашивать не делать этого и попытаться начать всё снова. Хотелось упасть на колени и умолять, сказать, что он поедет с ним в Нью-Йорк, главное, чтобы Хакс был рядом._ _

__Но Бен сдержал порыв и, наклонившись, мягко поцеловал блестящие рыжие волосы, которые так любил._ _

__— Прощай, Бреннан Соло, — пробормотал Бен. Словно бросая вызов, он коснулся безымянного пальца и, нащупав простенькое стальное колечко, снял его. Он никогда не снимал его прежде, даже после ухода Хакса. Под пристальным взглядом Хакса Бен покрутил кольцо в пальцах и опустил в карман джинсов._ _

__Не оглядываясь, он вышел из номера._ _

__Добравшись до вестибюля, он заметил Рей, с беспокойным видом ожидавшую его. Бен поднял голову и кивнул, когда она спросила, всё ли в порядке._ _

__Так оно и было._ _

__На данный момент._ _

__И в данный момент ему казалось, что он, возможно, сумеет начать новую жизнь._ _

__— Ну так что, я подменю Джесс или?.. — спросила Рей, когда они вышли из отеля и направились в сторону бара._ _

__— Ага, если можно._ _

__— Здорово, — улыбнулась Рей, и Бен обнял её за плечи. Она прижалась к нему и сказала, что гордится им. Пусть даже это было всего лишь её желание, но оно могло привести к счастливому исходу._ _

__Бен в ответ пожал плечами и придержал для неё дверь._ _

__— Жизнь — переменчивая штука, — сказал он, ощутив больший прилив оптимизма, чем, вероятно, должен был. После того как Рей сообщила, что пойдёт и поищет Джессику, Бен уселся за барную стойку и заказал у Лэндо два пива._ _

__Пять минут спустя улыбающаяся Джесс уже сидела рядом._ _

__

__— Ты снял обручалку, — заметила она. Бен практически ощутил, как все головы в баре повернулись в его сторону. Он выпрямил спину и глотнул пива._ _

__— Ага._ _

__Улыбка Джесс стала ещё шире, и они заказали начо с сыром и картошку фри._ _

__Бен чувствовал себя немного неловко, потому что… до сих пор он ходил на свидания только… с Хаксом, а эта странная встреча и вовсе свиданием не являлась. Но, кажется, Джесс было плевать. Она рассказывала о своей работе, друзьях и вспоминала какие-то школьные истории, которые Бен мог помнить тоже._ _

__Он пытался смеяться в нужных местах, а не сидеть с видом «я только что подписал бумаги о разводе» или «я всё ещё тоскую по парню, который бросил меня десять лет назад». Наверное, у него хорошо получалось, потому что Джесс не убегала от него с криками._ _

__Чем дольше они разговаривали, тем отчётливее Бен понимал, что пока вообще никак не готов к новым отношениям. В особенности — под бдительными взглядами всего городка. Похоже, он слишком поторопился. Но прежде чем он смог придумать какое-нибудь неубедительное оправдание для ухода, связанное с семейными проблемами, телефон Джесс завибрировал, и она, извинившись, ответила на звонок. Перекинувшись с кем-то парой слов, она повесила трубку — с видом человека, смирившегося с обстоятельствами._ _

__Вздохнув, Джесс объяснила, что вынуждена вернуться к бабушке, которая этим вечером занемогла._ _

__Бен кивнул, обрадовавшись тому, что сможет обсудить с ней ситуацию позже. Он предложил подвезти её домой. Джесс рассмеялась и сказала: «Ты такой милый»._ _

__Бен поморщился, потому что был каким угодно, но не милым._ _

__Когда они встали со стульев, Бен положил ладонь на поясницу Джесс. Им пришлось перегнуться через стойку, чтобы поговорить с Лэндо, поскольку вокруг стало шумно. Несколькими минутами ранее в бар ввалилась компания, отмечающая девичник. Какая-то девица особенно громко кричала «хоба», и Бен, обернувшись, чтобы найти источник раздражения, встретился глазами с Хаксом. А ведь он даже не заметил, как Хакс, По и Фазма вошли внутрь._ _

__Нет уж, он не останется, чтобы наблюдать за общением Хакса и По._ _

__К счастью, Джесс как раз закончила обсуждать с Лэндо вопрос чаевых. Бен помог ей надеть пальто и повёл её к выходу из бара. Как только они оказались снаружи, Бен глубоко вздохнул. Он не желал думать о женихе Хакса и о том, как тот, вероятно, держит Хакса за руку, целует его и изображает из себя этакого влюблённого голубка из-за завтрашней свадьбы._ _

__— Знаешь, это было немного странно._ _

__Бен посмотрел на Джесс, шагающую по направлению к машине, и не смог сдержаться. Его разобрал смех._ _

__— Да, блин. Извини… Я… Ты славная и всё такое, но…_ _

__— Ага, я поняла. Ты буквально только что снял обручалку, а у твоего бывшего завтра свадьба и… Я поняла. Суть в том, что я не хочу быть чем-то вроде отвлекающего фактора._ _

__Бен открыл дверцу машины, и Джесс влезла внутрь. Проворно обойдя грузовичок, он занял место водителя и завёл двигатель, чтобы включить обогрев._ _

__— Прости, я бы всё равно прервал это… недосвидание, — пробормотал Бен. — Это абсолютно…_ _

__— Неподходящий период, да. Но попробовать стоило._ _

__— Ты не злишься? — спросил Бен, и Джесс хихикнула._ _

__— Переживу, — ответила она, когда они припарковались возле дома её бабушки. — Береги себя, Бенни. Если тебе станет лучше, то я, скорее всего, всё ещё буду здесь._ _

__Джесс подмигнула ему, и прежде чем она выбралась из машины, Бен тихо пробормотал «спасибо». Он дождался, пока она войдёт внутрь, а потом покатил домой._ _

__По крайней мере, он попробовал._ _

__В конце главной улицы, перед поворотом к домику, Бен остановил машину и, прислонившись лбом к рулю, судорожно вздохнул. А потом ещё раз. И ещё._ _

__Вот и всё._ _

__Он едет домой, один, и Хакс никогда больше не возвратится в его хибару или в его жизнь. Пока они состояли в браке, Бен держался за призрачную нить надежды, ждал, что однажды Хакс вернётся. Чтобы поговорить. И простить друг друга._ _

__Хакс вернулся._ _

__Но они не поговорили._ _

__И Бен никогда не простит ему свадьбу с каким-то нью-йоркским пижоном прямо под его носом._ _

__Никогда._ _

__Выпрямившись, Бен сморгнул слёзы и продолжил путь._ _

__— Хватит, — шёпотом сказал он себе. — Всё, хватит._ _


	7. Хакс

_В маленькой комнате ожидания, находившейся рядом с главным холлом здания суда, было тихо, хотя снаружи до Хакса доносился приглушённый шум голосов. Хаксу было жарко во взятом напрокат костюме, который вдобавок оказался ему не по размеру, но, посмотрев в зеркало, он решил, что выглядит вполне приемлемо. Если бы он получил согласие родителей, те отвезли бы его в Анкоридж и купили подходящий наряд, но родители Хакса отказывались признавать происходящее. За всё платили Хан и Лея, а карманы у них были не бездонные._

_Вероятно, Хаксу следовало испытывать неловкость из-за родителей, однако он был слишком захвачен моментом, чтобы об этом задумываться. Он собирался сделать самый важный шаг в своей жизни, изменив её бесповоротно. Но он не боялся — он был готов. И он желал этого больше всего на свете._

_— Эй, готов?_

_У Хакса сердце подпрыгнуло, когда сзади появился Бен и обхватил его за талию. Бен тоже надел костюм, к лацкану которого был приколот белый цветок. Точь-в-точь такой же, как у Хакса. Расчесанные до блеска густые волосы Бена вились вокруг шеи, на губах блуждала лёгкая улыбка. Он выглядел потрясающе._

_Хакс повернулся и, вытянув руку, коснулся его лица._

_— Да._

_Прильнув к протянутой ладони, Бен привлек Хакса к себе._

_— Не верю, что это происходит на самом деле. Что я стану твоим. Навечно._

_— Никаких сомнений. Никаких сожалений. Навсегда, — сказал Хакс и провёл большим пальцем вдоль скулы Бена. — Я люблю тебя и собираюсь выйти за тебя. Сегодня. Сейчас. — Он подался вперёд и прижался своими губами к губам Бена. — Последний поцелуй для моего парня. Следующий будет для моего мужа._

_Бен погладил его спину. Когда он заговорил, голос прозвучал хрипло:_

_— Я тоже тебя люблю. Всегда любил и всегда буду._

_— Я знаю. Пойдём, мне надоело ждать. — Они переплели пальцы, и Хакс повёл Бена к двери._

_В холле стояло шесть человек: родители Бена, Рей, Финн, дядя Люк и мировая судья. Все нарядные и сияющие. Лея надела платье ярко-голубого цвета, и даже Хан нацепил галстук. Они лучезарно улыбались, глядя на приближающихся Хакса и Бена._

_Когда они подошли к судье, Хакс крепко обнял Бена, уверенно обхватив рукой, словно желал закрепить тот факт, что всё происходящее — реальность. Он выйдет за него, они обменяются клятвами, которые свяжут их до конца жизни. Восторг и гордость пылали в груди. Собравшиеся вокруг люди любили его и собирались принять в свою семью._

_Решение взять фамилию Бена далось ему с лёгкостью. Даже не пришлось это обсуждать. Хакс хотел быть Соло, хоть и откликался на фамилию, от которой отказывался. Семья Соло приняла Хакса, когда Бен привёл его домой. Обрадовалась сильнее, чем родители Хакса — когда он, двумя неделями раньше, выпустился из школы. Хан и Лея обняли его и пригласили присоединиться к ним на праздновании. И он предпочёл пойти с ними, а не со своими предками в ресторан. Ужин в маленькой гостиной Соло был намного приятнее._

_Хакс и Бен остановились в шаге от судьи — круглолицей женщины, совсем недавно переехавшей в Арканис. Улыбнувшись, она подняла чёрную кожаную папку, которую держала в руках._

_— Дорогие друзья и близкие, — раздалось насыщенное контральто. — Мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы засвидетельствовать союз Бенджамина Соло и Бреннана Хакса, которые стоят передо мной. Бенджамин, Бреннан, вы готовы произнести ваши клятвы?_

_— Да, — ответил Бен и стиснул руку Хакса._

_— Готов, — произнёс Хакс._

_— Сегодня вы даёте обещание любить друг друга и заботиться друг о друге в радости и в горе, в болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности, пока смерть не разлучит вас. — Судья повернулась к Хаксу. — Бреннан, клянётесь ли вы посвятить себя Бенджамину, заботиться о нём и почитать как мужа отныне и впредь?_

_Хакс посмотрел Бену в лицо, изучая знакомые черты, вглядываясь в лучащиеся надеждой и любовью тёмно-карие глаза, которые заставляли трепетать его сердце._

_— Клянусь._

_Зажмурившись, Бен позволил себе тихой вздох облегчения, но его хватка на руке Хакса даже не ослабла._

_— А вы, Бенджамин, клянётесь посвятить себя Бреннану, заботиться о нём и почитать как мужа отныне и впредь?_

_— Клянусь. Без всяких сомнений._

_За их спинами раздался смешок, Хакс с лёгкостью опознал голос Хана. И улыбнулся, переполняемый тёплыми чувствами к своему тестю._

_— Дав эту клятву, вы вступаете в брак. У вас есть кольца?_

_Хакс выпустил руку Бена и нырнул пальцами в карман пиджака, где лежало обычное стальное кольцо, на которое он копил деньги несколько месяцев. Оно не представляло собой ничего особенного, но было таким же крепким и красивым, как Бен._

_Кольцо, которое вытащил Бен, было золотым, в американском стиле. Очень простого дизайна, но от его вида у Хакса перехватило дыхание. Его рука слегка подрагивала, когда он протягивал её Бену. Холодный металл быстро нагрелся о кожу, и Хакс с радостью принял эту доселе неведомую тяжесть и чувство сопричастности чему-то важному, пришедшее вместе с ней._

_Когда Бен протянул левую руку, Хакс аккуратно надел кольцо ему на палец. На стальной поверхности мелькнул яркий блик._

_— Готовы скрепить этот союз поцелуем? — спросила судья._

_Хаксу показалось, что его сердце вырвется из груди, когда Бен наклонился чуть ближе. Хакс до последнего мгновения смотрел ему в глаза, а потом губы Бена коснулись его. Короткий, невесомый поцелуй, но в нём было больше любви, чем видел Хакс за всю свою жизнь. Бен принадлежал ему, он принадлежал Бену. Навсегда._

_Голос судьи звучал где-то очень далеко:_

_— Властью, данной мне штатом Аляска, провозглашаю вас мужем и мужем._

_Свидетели разразились аплодисментами, эхом отразившимися от стен небольшого холла._

_Когда Хакс отстранился, то увидел, как светится лицо Бена. Улыбнувшись, он торжественно произнёс:_

_— Я люблю тебя._

_Бен взял его за руку и поцеловал кольцо._

_— Я тоже тебя люблю._

 

Дверь номера в «Миллениуме» закрылось тихо, но Хакса будто ударили в грудь. Он смотрел в пустое пространство, туда, где только что находился Бен — стоял и стаскивал стальное кольцо, которое Хакс надел на его палец двенадцать лет назад. Пачка бумаг в руке Хакса хрустнула, когда он стиснул их крепче, в поисках чего-то, что помогло бы обрести почву под ногами и позволило бы снова дышать.

 

Он ожидал, что почувствует облегчение. В конце концов Бен подписал бумаги, подарив ему свободу, в которой он нуждался, чтобы жить дальше. Жить дальше… с По. И всё же его колени дрожали, а к сердцу подступала горечь, смешанная с шоком.

 

На пальце Бена под кольцом оказалась полоска бледной кожи — суровое напоминание о том, что тот носил его, не снимая, все годы, прошедшие после ухода Хакса. Хакс потёр основание своего безымянного пальца — отметина от обручального кольца давно исчезла. Глупо, но ему вдруг захотелось снова ощутить его вес, иметь возможность крутить его в моменты волнения.

 

Вскоре на этом месте появится другое кольцо. Перед приездом По сообщил по телефону, что купил пару одинаковых обручалок. Хакс предпочёл бы сам выбрать кольцо для По, но, поскольку он поторопился вызвать жениха в Арканис, у него не было такой возможности. Что ж, в конечном счете, какая разница, подумал Хакс. По доволен собственным выбором, и этого достаточно.

 

По. Он находился в соседнем номере и, по-видимому, всё ещё дремал после долгого перелёта. Он ничего не знал ни о Бене Соло, ни о первом браке Хакса. Он проехал весь путь от аэродрома до городка, болтая с человеком, с которым Хакс юридически по-прежнему состоял в браке, и ничего не понял.

 

Прислонившись к стене, Хакс потёр лоб. Ситуация была во всех отношениях непостижимой. Двое мужчин, которых он любил, внезапно сошлись на одной орбите, и различия между ними стали ещё очевиднее. По прибыл в городок, вырядившись в толстое шерстяное пальто и чёрные, совсем недавно отполированные туфли. Снежная каша и соль на тротуарах непременно приведут их негодность за несколько минут, а Хакс не был уверен, что По привёз с собой что-нибудь на смену. По выглядел настолько «неместным», что на него было больно смотреть.

 

Бен же, наоборот, сидел в своём чёрном грузовичке, облачённый в старую поношенную парку и стёсанные ботинки. Он принадлежал этому городу, словно старый знакомый. Хакс был уверен, что если подойдёт и принюхается, то скорее почувствует запах дыма и кофе, чем дизайнерского одеколона. Хакс помнил все те утра в домике, когда просыпался и ощущал смесь этих ароматов и тепла, излучаемого телом Бена, которое сохраняла постель даже после его ухода.

 

Хакс поморщился, почувствовав, как закололо в груди. Это осталось в прошлом. Документы, которые он держал, придали этому официальный статус, сделали реальным. Так представлялось правильным. Он принадлежал Нью-Йорку. Там была карьера и По — две составляющие, которые определяли его будущее. Намереваясь закрепить свою позицию, Хакс похлопал себя по карману и, убедившись, что ключ на месте, потянулся к дверной ручке.

 

Никого не встретив в вестибюле, Хакс направился в бизнес-центр отеля, где, к счастью, стоял древний аппарат факсимильной связи. Он знал, что документы не успеют полностью обработать к завтрашнему дню, но он был во всех отношениях официально разведён и вправе вступить в повторный брак. А об остальном позаботятся его адвокаты.

 

Аппарат издавал ужасный скрежет при отправке каждой из страниц, которых было немало. И пока Хакс ждал отсылки последней, телефон в кармане завибрировал. Вытащив его, он увидел, что пришло новое сообщение от По.

 

_Привет, солнышко. Пришёл в твой номер, а тебя нет. Так что я решил выпить в баре. Встретимся там._

 

Хакс вынужден был признать, что ему тоже не помешает выпить. Качественного крепкого виски. По, без сомнения, остановит выбор на мартини. Если, конечно, сможет раздобыть его в крохотном закутке, именовавшемся у Люка баром. Хорошо бы оказаться в их любимом местечке на Манхэттене, где можно было бы получить скотч, а не то пойло из Теннесси, которым торговал Люк.

 

Покончив с документами, Хакс вернулся в номер и затолкал их в сумку для ноута. Сражаясь с очередным приступом душевной боли, он зашёл в ванную и плеснул тёплой водой в лицо. А потом отправился в бар.

 

Бар находился дальнем углу вестибюля, за перестенком, где размещалась узкая стойка и пара окон, из которых открывался вид на грязную, слякотную улицу. В тесном помещении устроилось три человека: двое восседали на деревянных стульях, а один стоял за стойкой. Хакс узнал дядю Люка, одетого в неизменную рубашку цвета хаки и джинсы. Тот никогда не старался принарядиться, даже в свою смену в баре. Хакс почти улыбнулся.

 

По, как и ожидалось, держал в руке стакан мартини. Хакс, однако, был удивлён, заметив рядом с ним Финна. Похоже, между ними завязалась беседа. По смеялся над какими-то словами Финна, а тот весело сверкал зубами в ответ.

 

— Привет, — сказал Хакс, приблизившись.

 

— Вот ты где, — просиял По и, обхватив Хакса за талию, притянул к себе. — А Финн тут рассказывает про тебя забавные истории. Говорит, что знает тебя очень давно.

 

Хакс с подозрением взглянул на Финна. Тот мог поделиться уймой компрометирующих баек, большую часть которых, по мнению Хакса, По слышать не следовало.

 

— Да, так и есть.

 

Финна выглядел каким угодно, но точно далёким от раскаяния.

 

— Я собирался рассказать ему, как в десятом классе вы с Беном чуть не свалились в ущелье на старом грузовичке Хана. — Он повернулся к По, хотя указывал пальцем на Хакса. — Он учился управляться с механической коробкой передач, но, блин, безуспешно. Бен несколько недель занимался с ним, но ничего не получалось. И вот, наконец, в один прекрасный день Бен решил испытать Хакса в полевых условиях. Они прихватили с собой меня и Рей, судя по всему, в качестве свидетелей, и Бен отвёз нас за город, где Хакс не смог бы ни во что врезаться. — Финн ухмыльнулся. — Предположительно.

 

Хакс закатил глаза, но позволил ему продолжать.

 

— И вот Хакс занял место водителя и неплохо справлялся пару минут, ведя машину на третьей передаче, но потом мы добрались до поворота. Он мог бы просто переключиться на пониженную передачу и вписаться в него, но вместо того, чтобы замедлиться, он врубил четвёртую и понёсся вперёд. — Финн отхлебнул пива, заглушив смешок в стакане. — Мы все орём, чтобы он тормозил, потому что с другой стороны обрыв. В самом деле обрыв. Метров пятнадцать до дна.

 

— Скорее, десять, — произнёс Хакс.

 

Финн отмахнулся.

 

— Это для большего драматизма. Как бы то ни было, нас выносит с дороги, и тачку чуть не опрокидывает на бок. Хакс пытается переключить передачу, но сцепление скрежещет. Бен хочет объяснить ему, что делать, а Хакс не понимает. Тогда Бен тянется к рулю, чтобы предотвратить падение. Хакс в панике вцепляется в руль, — Финн даже изобразил это для пущего эффекта. — Мы несёмся прямо к обрыву — клянусь, я уж думал, что нам крышка. Но тут на пути возникло старое изогнутое дерево. Удар был жёсткий. Аж вся тачка завибрировала. Я чуть не вылетел через лобовое стекло.

 

— Не было такого, — оскорблённо заявил Хакс. — Мы ехали со скоростью не больше двадцати пяти километров в час на тот момент.

 

— Может, и не было, — сказал Финн. — Но я здорово перепугался.

 

— Наверняка, — заметил По и подмигнул Хаксу.

 

— И это ещё не конец, — хохотнул Финн. — Правое переднее колесо зависает над обрывом, и Бен орёт, чтобы все выметались вон. Мы с Рей в мгновение ока выскакиваем из машины, но Хакс — нет. Сидит, стиснув зубы, и твердит Бену, что не оставит его одного в падающей тачке. Бен понимает, что он единственный, кто может спасти ситуацию, поэтому пытается снова перехватить руль. Но Хакс не позволяет.

 

Хакс поджал губы. Он помнил страх, пронзивший его при мысли о падении в овраг, страх, который обернулся настоящим ужасом, когда он подумал о том, что Бен может пострадать. То было их первое лето вместе, и Хакс был влюблён так сильно, что разлука причиняла физическую боль. Перспектива потерять Бена казалась невообразимой, и Хакс был твёрдо намерен не оставлять его в балансирующем на краю грузовичке. Конечно, это означало, что в случае падения оба могли серьёзно покалечиться, но в тот момент самосохранение отошло на второй план. Хакс переживал за Бена.

 

— Бен говорит Хаксу, что тот обезумел, — продолжил Финн. — А Хакс кричит, чтобы Бен заткнулся и объяснил, как дать задний ход. Клянусь, я слышал, как скрипели оси, когда они раскачивали машину, сражаясь за руль, но потом им каким-то образом удалось дать задний ход и откатить проклятую колымагу подальше от обрыва. Потом ненадолго стало тихо. Тачка работала на холостом ходу, пока эти двое пытались отдышаться. Мы с Рей, кажется, и вовсе не дышали всё это время. А потом они… заржали. Как психи, — Финн покачал головой. — Смех да и только. Они хлопали друг друга по спине и обнимались, пока не начали це…

 

Хакс громко закашлялся.

 

— Да, занятное было приключение.

 

— Кажется, вы с Беном были той ещё парочкой, — сказал По. — Лучшие друзья?

 

Хакс сглотнул. Не в состоянии взглянуть в глаза Финну, он выдавил:

 

— Да. Были друзьями.

 

— Бьюсь об заклад, что не смогу вспомнить историю, в которой бы не участвовали эти двое, — простодушно добавил Финн. — Они были неразлучны.

 

— Он по-прежнему живёт где-то здесь? — спросил По. — Мне бы хотелось с ним познакомиться.

 

— А ты уже знаком, — с некоторой неохотой ответил Хакс. — Он подвёз тебя до городка.

 

По вскинул бровь.

 

— Правда? Чёрт, если бы я знал, то расспросил бы его про ваши былые выходки.

 

— Уверен, Финн может поведать тебе большую их часть.

 

Финн кивнул.

 

— Это уж точно. Хочешь ещё одну историю? Может, про танцы на выпускном в десятом классе…

 

— Думаю, не стоит, — твёрдо прервал его Хакс. — Полагаю, нам с По пора пойти перекусить.

 

— Звучит здорово, — согласился По и помассировал ладонью поясницу Хакса. — Но, может, позовём с собой Фазму?

 

— Что ты там говоришь про меня, Дэмерон?

 

Обернувшись, Хакс увидел, как к ним, во всём своём блондинистом великолепии, приближается Фазма. Она переоделась в вязаное платье и серебристые леггинсы, но оставила те сапоги на шпильке, в которых приехала.

 

— Всего лишь предположил, что ты захочешь перекусить, — сказал По.

 

— О да, чёрт возьми. Ничего не ела с тех пор, как запихнула в себя тот жалкий сэндвич из багеля в аэропорту. — Фазма посмотрела на Хакса. — Должны же быть в этом городке блюда с местной спецификой? Оленина?

 

По оживился.

 

— Финн рекомендовал бургеры у… как его… у Калриссиана?

 

— Верно, — подтвердил Финн. — Лучшие в городе.

 

— Идеально, — произнесла Фазма. — Пойдёшь с нами, Финн?

 

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

 

— Нет, ужинаю дома. Но было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, По. — Он протянул руку, и По пожал её. — Может, ещё увидимся.

 

По улыбнулся.

 

— Было бы здорово. Хорошего тебе вечера, Финн.

 

Финн помахал Хаксу, допил пиво и ушёл. Фазма посмотрела ему вслед.

 

— Миленький. Свободен?

 

— Не твой типаж, — ответил Хакс.

 

Фазма вздохнула.

 

— Он гей, да?

 

— Да, — в унисон вырвалось у Хакса и По, и они весело переглянулись.

 

— Какая жалость, — пробормотала Фазма. — Итак, бургеры. Ну что, вызовем такси?

 

— Какое такси? — удивился Хакс. — Прогуляемся пешком. — Он бросил короткий взгляд на её сапоги, хотя знал, что Фазма более чем в состоянии справиться. — Пойдёмте, оденемся потеплее.

 

У Калриссиана было полно народу — посетители роились за столиками и барной стойкой. Весёлая болтовня и звон посуды сопровождались классическим роком из старомодного музыкального аппарата в углу. Заметив свободную кабинку у дальней стены, Хакс провёл По и Фазму прямо к ней и, сняв пальто, повесил его на маленький крючок.

 

— Тут есть меню? — спросил По, проскользнув в кабинку.

 

— Здесь подают только картошку фри и бургеры, — ответил Хакс. — Я отнесу твой заказ в бар. Латук, майонез, лук и томаты?

 

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, солнышко.

 

Хакс улыбнулся и дотронулся до плеча По.

 

— Фазма, а тебе что?

 

— Чизбургер со всем, что есть. И скажи, пусть не экономят на томатах.

 

Кивнув, Хакс направился к стоящему за стойкой Лэндо, чтобы заказать выпивку и еду. Тот как раз откупоривал «Молсон» очередному клиенту.

 

— Привет, Хакс, — бодро произнёс Лэндо, поставив бутылку. — Рад тебя видеть. Чем могу быть полезен?

 

Хакс перечислил заказы. Лэндо не стал записывать — память у него была крепкая, как стальной капкан. Как только Хакс закончил, Лэндо подошёл к кухонному окошку и переговорил с женой, которая заведовала грилем. Та приветственно помахала Хаксу лопаточкой.

 

— Что будете пить? — спросил Лэндо, вернувшись к Хаксу. — Помимо скотча.

 

Хакс хихикнул. Он не изменял своему вкусу с тех пор, как достиг возраста, когда смог покупать алкоголь. Вкус он перенял у отца, у которого всегда имелась в заначке бутылка. Однажды, когда им с Беном было по шестнадцать, они напились в хлам. Смеясь, как придурки, они шутливо толкались, пока не рухнули на кровать Хакса. Затем они перешли к поцелуям, и понадобился целый час, прежде чем Хакс полез к Бену в трусы. Это был неумелый пьяный минет, но Бен буквально орал в подушку, в то время как родители Хакса спали в своей комнате.

 

— Водку с мартини и пиво. «Молсон» подойдёт.

 

— Похоже, твои друзья отлично адаптировались, — заметил Лэндо, смешивая мартини. — В смысле, для городских. Покатаешь их на снегоходе или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде? Как раз сезон.

 

Можно было только представлять, с каким презрением Фазма посмотрит на снегоход. По, возможно, составил бы ему компанию, но Хакс не собирался его заставлять. В конце концов, у них не будет времени. Свадьба уже завтра, после они поедут в Анкоридж, а вечером улетят в Нью-Йорк.

 

— Может, в другой раз, — сказал Хакс, хотя знал: нет никаких шансов, что они когда-нибудь снова вернутся в Арканис. У него начинается новая жизнь. Это была последняя глава его аляскинского периода.

 

— Ну, тогда держи, — произнёс Лэндо, передав ему напитки. — Я принесу бургеры, как только они будут готовы.

 

Поблагодарив его, Хакс вернулся к столику, умудрившись по пути не уронить бокал с мартини, стакан со скотчем и бутылку «Молсона». Он сел рядом с По, а Фазма устроилась напротив.

 

— Это место такое… деревенское, — заметила Фазма, сделав глоток пива. — Пожалуйста, не говори, что это единственный бар в городке.

 

— Ну, так и есть. Конечно, если не считать перегонного куба в сарае Маз Канаты.

 

— Самогонщица?

 

— Теперь она называет себя предпринимательницей, но я уверен, в глубине души она была бы очень рада услышать это слово.

 

По рассмеялся.

 

— Как погляжу, у вас тут полно настоящих жизненных персонажей. Наверное, взрослеть здесь было незабываемо, солнышко.

 

— Вне всяких сомнений, — искренне сказал Хакс. Он окинул взглядом знакомую обстановку, задержавшись на неоновых вывесках, немного потускневших от пыли, и на грязных лампах над бильярдными столами. На безвкусно оклеенных изображениями медведей дверях в уборные виднелись надписи: «кабаны» — на мужском и «свиноматки» — на женском. Хакса это ужаснуло, когда он был подростком, и ужасало до сих пор.

 

Взглянув в сторону «свиноматок», Хакс заметил Джессику Паву в телефоном в руке. Она подошла к стойке, возле которой сидел высокий темноволосый мужчина. Улыбнувшись, тот положил ладонь ей на поясницу. Хакса будто ударили в грудь. Бена сложно было не заметить, как и его левую руку, умостившуюся всего парой сантиметров выше упругой задницы Джесс.

 

Конечно, он не мог повести её на свидание. Нет, это невозможно. Джесс годами бегала за Беном, но тот никогда прежде не проявлял к ней ни малейшего интереса. Наоборот, неоднократно уверял Хакса, что даже если бы не повстречал его, то никогда бы с ней не замутил.

 

А потом они вместе вышли из бара, шагая бок о бок и болтая без умолку. У Хакса скрутило желудок, аппетит мгновенно пропал.

 

На его бедро опустилась рука.

 

— Ты в порядке, солнышко? — спросил По. — У тебя такой вид, словно тебя сейчас стошнит.

 

— В порядке, — ответил Хакс. Он поднял стакан со скотчем и осушил его до дна. — Просто проголодался. Низкий уровень сахара в крови.

 

По взял его за руку и сжал ладонь.

 

— Вот и отлично, потому что еда прибыла.

 

Хакс осилил только половину бургера, положив остальное в пластиковую корзиночку, устланную бумажной салфеткой в красно-белую клетку. Он обмакнул несколько ломтиков картошки фри в лужицу кетчупа рядом с остатками бургера, но так и не притронулся к ним. Зато прикончил ещё один скотч, который Лэндо принёс вместе с едой.

 

— Отлично, — произнёс По, похлопав себя по животу. — Я объелся. Теперь можно и вздремнуть.

 

Хакс чувствовал, что пока не сможет уснуть, но в баре становилось душно и жарко. Больше всего ему хотелось выйти на свежий воздух.

 

— Тогда пойдём, — предложил он.

 

— Не возражаю, — сказала Фазма. Её пальто висело сверху, поэтому она оделась первой и передала Хаксу и По их вещи. Как только они застегнулись, то решились выйти в морозную ночь.

 

Воздух был таким холодным, что у Хакса стало покалывать в лёгких, но он с радостью растворился в ощущениях. Это прочистило ему мозги, как и всегда. Он вспомнил те несколько раз, когда после ссор с Беном выбегал на улицу и стоял, замерев, среди деревьев, окружающих домик, чтобы успокоиться. Это помогало, и вскоре он возвращался внутрь, извинялся и целовал мужа.

 

Бывшего. Бывшего мужа.

 

— Ладно, парни, — произнесла Фазма, когда они подошли к своим номерам в «Миллениуме». — Я собираюсь поспать. Увидимся утром.

 

Хакс расцеловал её в обе щёки и пожелал доброй ночи. Она исчезла в своей комнате, оставив По и Хакса в коридоре. Странная тревожность повисла в воздухе, и Хакс не сразу нашёл ключ. Он не мог решить: бодрствовать ему или поддаться усталости.

 

— Не возражаешь, если я зайду на пару минут? — спросил По. — Нам же толком не удалось побыть наедине, с тех пор как я приехал.

 

— Конечно, — ответил Хакс. Пошарив в кармане, он вытащил ключ, хотя вставить его в замочную скважину удалось лишь с третьей попытки. Он почти вбежал внутрь, хоть и не чувствовал уверенности, что обретёт там спасение. Невольно взглянул на сумку для ноута, куда запихнул бумаги на развод. Нужно было ещё выпить. Но прежде чем Хакс успел добраться до минибара, чужие руки обвили талию и крепкая грудь прижалась к спине.

 

— Эй, — прошептал По ему в ухо.

 

Хакс неуверенно накрыл ладонь По своей и попытался расслабиться, а не стоять, будто штык проглотил.

 

— Эй.

 

— Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке? — Вопрос сопровождался поцелуем в шею.

 

— Да, я в норме, — сказал Хакс. Вывернувшись из объятий По, он ретировался к минибару. — Хочешь ещё чего-нибудь выпить?

 

По, изогнув бровь, застыл там, где Хакс оставил его.

 

— Нет, спасибо. Хакс?

 

В ответ раздалось приглушённое «м-м-м», поскольку Хакс нырнул в маленький холодильник и вытащил крохотную, на полглотка, бутылочку виски..

 

— Что-то происходит, — заметил По. — Ты… нервничаешь. Волнуешься насчёт завтрашнего дня?

 

Хакс выпрямился и откупорил бутылочку. Он нервничал не из-за свадьбы как таковой. Просто всё так навалилось: Бен, документы, Джессика, а ещё По и Фазма, столь чужеродные для Арканиса. Хакс был выбит из колеи и не знал, как снова обрести душевное равновесие.

 

— Разве что самую малость, — сказал Хакс. — Я был слегка не в себе, когда выдернул сюда тебя и Фазму ради такой незначительной вещи, как гражданская церемония. Я должен был вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

 

— А я думаю, здорово, что ты решил сочетаться браком в родном городе, — произнёс По и снова сделал шаг к Хаксу. Хакс приложил усилия, чтобы не отступить. — Это и правда не очень в твоём стиле, поскольку ты никогда не рассказывал об этом месте, но мне нравится идея тайной свадьбы. У моей матери будет сердечный приступ, когда она обнаружит, что торжественная церемония — только для показухи.

 

Хакс ещё больше пал духом. Он общался с миссис Дэмерон всего один раз, и та была сущим кошмаром. Он не горел желанием разочаровывать её ещё сильнее.

 

— Ох, да, — выдавил Хакс, хотя ему и правда нечего было добавить. Его мысли невольно вернулись к улыбающимся лицам Леи и Хана в тот день, когда они с Беном объявили, что решили сыграть свадьбу. Миссис Дэмерон и вполовину так не обрадовалась, когда По привёл домой «нищего художника».

 

По протянул руку и дотронулся до Хакса.

 

— Я готов, солнышко. Не дождусь нашей свадьбы.

 

— Я тоже, — натужно произнёс Хакс.

 

— Хочешь массаж? — спросил По, подойдя ещё ближе. — Я знаю, каким ты бываешь напряжённым. — Он двусмысленно понизил голос. — Я тебя расслаблю.

 

Хакс вяло улыбнулся.

 

— Спасибо, но нет. Я в порядке, честно. И… тебе не кажется, что стоит приберечь что-нибудь для брачной ночи?

 

По хохотнул.

 

— Хочешь, чтобы я изображал из себя краснеющего девственника?

 

— Не совсем. Я только… Всё должно пройти по-особенному. Ты согласен?

 

— Конечно. Думаю, пора пожелать спокойной ночи.

 

Хакс подставил щёку для поцелуя.

 

— Спокойной ночи.

 

По целомудренно чмокнул его и затем вышел, так же тихо, как Бен, закрыв за собой дверь. Хакс вновь остался один.

 

В каком-то оцепенении, он на автопилоте умылся и почистил зубы. В голове царила неразбериха. Воспоминания о романтических ужинах с По сталкивались с мыслями о подгоревшем цыплёнке, которого они с Беном уплетали, глядя в телевизор. Походы в театр в Нью-Йорке накладывались на киношки, которые он смотрел вполглаза, целуясь с Беном на заднем ряду. Они не перестали заниматься этим даже после того, как сыграли свадьбу. Перед мысленным взором пронеслась вереница образов. И смотря в зеркало, он больше не узнавал себя: ни внутри, ни снаружи.

 

Рухнув на кровать, он старался не думать о том, что принесёт следующая ночь. Секс с По был не в новинку, но Хакс всегда считал, что брачные ночи парочек, которые до свадьбы спали или даже жили вместе, проходили вяло. Он никоим образом не пропагандировал концепцию «подождать с сексом до брака», в особенности когда дело касалось его самого, но был во всех отношениях девственником в их первую ночь с Беном.

 

_— Согласно моим исследованиям, — начал Хакс, — мы должны…_

_— Погоди, ты провёл исследование? — спросил Бен, упёршись локтями в широкую кровать в гостиничном номере. Взяв такси в аэропорту Анкориджа, они добрались до гостиницы и заселились как «мистер и мистер Соло». А потом поспешно поднялись в комнату, где распили бутылку шампанского, которую Хан тайно подсунул им в багаж._

_И после того как в голове у обоих приятно зашумело, упали в объятия друг друга. Хакс резко выдохнул, когда при попытке снять рубашку зацепился обручалкой за пуговицу. Бен помог ему высвободиться и снова прижался губами к кольцу._

_Раздевшись, они перебрались в кровать. Хакс долго покрывал шею и грудь Бена поцелуями, прежде чем решился взять бутылочку, которую купил в аптеке Арканиса. Он тогда густо покраснел, приблизившись к кассе, но когда пожилой провизор пробил товар и, передав пакет с покупкой, сказал: «Поздравляю со свадьбой», — Хакс поблагодарил его и вышел с высоко поднятой головой._

_— Ну конечно провёл, — сообщил Хакс, разместившись между разведённых ног Бена. — Пришлось озаботиться материально-техническим обеспечением и… — Он положил руку на его колено. — Я хочу сделать так, чтобы тебе было приятно._

_Бен улыбнулся._

_— Так и будет. Я ждал два года. Я хочу этого._

_Хакс окинул Бена взглядом с головы до ног._

_— Я тоже хочу._

_— Ну так чего ты ждёшь?_

_Хакс молча кивнул и взял с тумбочки лубрикант. Ему не сразу удалось открыть крышечку — руки вспотели._

_— Детка, расслабься, — подбодрил его Бен._

_Хакс немного успокоился и наконец смог открыть бутылочку. Он нанёс лубрикант на пальцы и потёр их друг о друга._

_— Сперва один._

_— Хорошо, — Бен откинулся на подушки, приподняв ноги. И тихо охнул, когда Хакс дотронулся до него._

_— Ну, как ощущения?_

_— Мгм, продолжай._

_Пробное касание Хакса было неуверенным, но после заверений Бена, что с ним всё в порядке, он медленно ввёл палец внутрь. Бен шумно выдохнул._

_— Ты…_

_— Всё хорошо, Хакс. Продолжай._

_И он продолжил, через некоторое время добавив второй палец, а потом, по просьбе Бена, и третий. Бен вздрагивал под его прикосновениями, но звуки, которые он издавал, тихо умоляя о большем, убеждали Хакса, что он всё делает правильно._

_— Я готов, — сказал Бен спустя несколько долгих минут, в течение которых Хакс наблюдал, как движутся внутрь и наружу его пальцы._

_Хакс осторожно вытащил их и смазал член, прежде чем отшвырнул лубрикант в сторону. Упёршись левой рукой в матрас, второй он направил себя. Бен немного подвигал бёдрами, пока не нашёл подходящий угол, а потом Хакс скользнул внутрь._

_— О боже, Бен, — вырвалось у него, когда он замер, объятый жаркой теснотой._

_— Хакс._

_— Всё ещё норм? Тебе не больно?_

_Бен поднял руку и обнял Хакса за шею._

_— Нет, всё хорошо. Правда хорошо._

_— Можно мне… двигаться?_

_— Ага._

_Первые толчки были осторожными, но когда Бен притянул Хакса поближе и обхватил ногами его талию, стали более уверенными. Тяжело дыша, Хакс пытался контролировать себя, но ощущения, которые он испытывал, находясь внутри Бена, превосходили всё то, что он был в состоянии вынести._

_— А ты потрогаешь меня? — произнёс Бен прямо в ухо Хаксу. — Прошу._

_Потянувшись рукой, Хакс сжал его член. Знакомое чувство — он точно знал, что нужно делать. Хакс замедлился, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы Бен кончил первым. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы тот охнул и, выгнув спину, излился Хаксу в ладонь. Хакс благоговейно смотрел на него, страстно желая продолжить. Качнув бёдрами, он снова скользнул вглубь. Бен вскрикнул._

_— Прости, — произнёс Хакс, замерев. — Я не хотел…_

_— Нет. Боже, это невероятно. Сделай так снова._

_Они застонали в унисон, когда Хакс толкнулся вновь, и Бен вцепился ему в спину._

_— Я почти, — выдавил Хакс. — Сейчас кончу. Хочешь, чтобы я…_

_— Останься. Давай сюда._

_Хакс крепко зажмурил глаза и, толкнувшись ещё раз, шагнул за грань._

 

В ту ночь они стали первыми друг для друга и надеялись остаться единственными. Да только теперь они разведены и никогда больше не лягут в одну постель.

 

Улёгшись на кровать в своём номере, Хакс свернулся в клубок. И если бы кто-нибудь спросил, почему его подушка мокрая, он бы ответил, что его глаза устали сдерживать слёзы.

 

***

 

На рассвете следующего дня горизонт окрасился в сияющие оттенки алого и оранжевого. Хакс проснулся достаточно рано, чтобы застать это зрелище и, стоя у окна, потягивал кофе, который заварил в маленьком фыркающем чайнике. Он так и не обрёл успокоения — добрую часть ночи сон ускользал от него. Душ, который Хакс принял около семи утра, несколько освежил его измождённое лицо, но оно по-прежнему выглядело осунувшимся. К счастью, они с По собирались сделать лишь несколько любительских фото в здании суда. Он определённо не был готов к встрече с профессионалом с ослепляющей вспышкой.

 

Вскоре после того, как Хакс помылся и оделся, он встретился с Фазмой в вестибюле, чтобы позавтракать. И хотя он никогда бы не подумал, что Фазма склонна к суевериям, та заявила, что По не объявится до самой церемонии.

 

— Плохая примета, — произнесла она, жуя слегка подрумяненный багель, который обмакнула в мягкий сливочный сыр с клубничным вкусом.

 

Хакс не возражал. Он молча поглощал свой завтрак, намереваясь подкрепиться чем-то более существенным, чем кофеин.

 

Когда они закончили, Фазма повела его к себе в номер, где лежал его любимый костюм, смоделированный им собственноручно. Она прихватила его из квартиры Хакса в Нью-Йорке, прежде чем отправиться в Арканис. Хакс снова порадовался тому, что дал ей запасной ключ. А вот у По, отметил он, ключа не было. 

 

Фазма помогла ему одеться и, проверив костюм на предмет помятостей и ворсинок, провозгласила, что Хакс готов.

 

— Ты ведь готов? — уточнила она, взглянув на него.

 

— Конечно, — ответил Хакс. — Почему ты решила, что нет?

 

Нахмурившись, Фазма скрестила руки на груди.

 

— Потому что с момента нашего прибытия ты выглядишь так, словно тебя сейчас стошнит. На мой взгляд, что-то тут не так. Ты ненавидишь это место. Почему тогда решил сыграть здесь свадьбу?

 

Избегая смотреть ей в глаза, Хакс одёрнул рукава пиджака и расправил их.

 

— Просто почувствовал, что пришло время.

 

— Расскажи это кому-то, кто поверит в твою чушь, Бреннан, — проворчала Фазма. — А теперь уходи. Я должна подготовиться. Увидимся в здании суда.

 

Хакс подумывал пойти и выпить для успокоения нервов, но в девять утра бар был закрыт, а с бутылочками в номере было покончено ещё ночью. Поэтому он убивал время за ноутом, чиркая наброски платья для официальной коллекции. Он пытался не думать о листах с эскизами, которые нарисовал в домике, пока Бен смотрел кино. Он пытался вообще не думать о домике и Бене.

 

Наконец, когда стрелки часов показали пол-одиннадцатого, Хакс снова отправился в вестибюль. Он хотел добраться до здания суда, не замарав туфель, и потому договорился с Люком. Тот поджидал его в потрёпанной синей «субару» прямо у входа. Хакс открыл пассажирскую дверцу и устроился на сиденье.

 

— Важный денёк? — спросил Люк, когда они покинули покрытую слякотью стоянку. — Ты, должно быть, волнуешься?

 

Хакс молча растянул губы в вымученной улыбке. Желудок по-прежнему сжимался, чувство тревоги давило тяжелым грузом. Хакс списывал это на предсвадебный мандраж, который может случиться с каждым, но он не испытывал ничего подобного, когда выходил за Бена. Он и тогда нервничал, но то было скорее волнение, чем страх. Хотя Хакс не боялся брака с По. Не боялся.

 

Они прибыли к месту назначения спустя всего несколько минут, но Хакс не стал сразу же открывать дверь. Его взгляд привлекла абстрактная металлическая скульптура, высотой как минимум три метра, установленная перед зданием суда. Она будто состояла вся из острых углов и чётких линий и по-настоящему поражала.

 

— Когда муниципалитет купил эту скульптуру? — спросил Хакс.

 

Люк перегнулся через руль, чтобы получше рассмотреть её.

 

— Вообще-то, никто её не покупал. Это подарок.

 

— От автора?

 

— Ага.

 

— И кто он?

 

Люк приподнял кустистые брови и уставился на Хакса.

 

— А ты не знаешь?

 

Хакс покачал головой.

 

— Кто-то знаменитый?

 

— В последнее время он обзавёлся репутацией, но я бы не сказал, что он знаменит. — Люк улыбнулся. — Это работа Бена.

 

От внезапного осознания защемило в груди. Вот почему в гараже у Бена валялось столько кусков металла, вот почему он занимался сваркой, когда Хакс впервые увидел его несколько дней назад. Бен частенько тусовался в мастерской во время обучения в старших классах, но никогда не проявлял реального интереса к созданию настоящей скульптуры.

 

— Когда началось это его увлечение? — спросил Хакс, не переставая любоваться работой.

 

— Э-э-э, примерно через год после твоего ухода. Он не желал больше работать на насосной станции, поэтому начал создавать скульптуры и продавать их. Дела у него хорошо идут. Теперь он на это живёт. Он, хм, сказал, что хочет добиться чего-нибудь.

 

Хакс почувствовал, как защипало в глазах. Это были его собственные слова, прозвучавшие во время спора с Беном в самом конце их совместной жизни.

 

_— Я не желаю оставаться в этом богом забытом городке до конца жизни! — прокричал Хакс, швырнув тарелку, которую нёс в руках. — Я хочу добиться чего-нибудь._

_— Ты уже добился! — заорал Бен. — Ты мой муж!_

_Хакс скрестил руки н груди._

_— Этого недостаточно. И не должно быть достаточно для тебя._

 

Бен выглядел таким расстроенным, таким удручённым. Хакс был слишком взбешён, чтобы задуматься над этим тогда, но теперь, вспомнив, огорчился. Он причинил Бену так много боли в угоду своим личным стремлениям: сбежал и объявился вновь, только чтобы потребовать развода; переспал с ним, вопреки тому, что дал обещание другому; пригласил По и теперь собирался выйти за него у Бена под носом. Это было чрезвычайно эгоистично и заслуживало порицания. Впервые за долгое время Хакс устыдился себя.

 

— Ты в порядке, парень? — спросил Люк. — Ты выглядишь слегка…

 

Хакс прервал его:

 

— Я в порядке. Всё хорошо. — Он потянулся к ручке. — Спасибо, что подбросили, Люк.

 

— Не за что. Желаю тебе насладиться этим знаменательным днём.

 

Колени Хакса дрожали, когда он ступил на заиндевевший, но чистый тротуар. Он весь горел от чувства вины, сердце подступало к горлу. Вся эта ситуация была неправильной. Он ни за что на свете не должен был приглашать По сюда. Он должен был вернуться в Нью-Йорк и провести торжественную, тщательно спланированную церемонию со своим женихом и по совместительству будущим сенатором. Арканис был чужим для По — даже больше, чем для Хакса. Во всяком случае, теперь. Хакс смешал своё прошлое и будущее и всё испортил.

 

Когда Хакс вошёл в здание суда, его обдало волной тепла. В вестибюле он увидел Фазму, которая разговаривала с женщиной, одетой в мантию мирового судьи. Они обе повернулись в его сторону, и судья улыбнулась ему. Это была та самая женщина, которая сочетала браком его и Бена, только теперь её волосы поседели ещё сильнее. Хакс не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ.

 

— А вот и ты, — сказала Фазма, странно взглянув на Хакса, словно понимала, что дело нечисто. Она проявляла чудеса проницательности, когда речь заходила о его настроении. Придерживая Хакса за плечо, она провела его в комнату ожидания. Хакс чуть не вздрогнул, когда переступил порог — на него снова нахлынули воспоминания об этом месте.

 

— Ладненько, — начала Фазма, подперев бока руками. — Что случилось? Ты бледный, как простыня, и глаза красные. Собрался всплакнуть? Скажи мне, что это слёзы радости.

 

Хакс сглотнул, хотя ком в горле никуда не делся.

 

— Я в порядке, — солгал он. — Меня просто слегка… переполняют эмоции. Возможно, всё это несколько неожиданно.

 

— Думаешь? — спросила Фазма. — Мне пришлось всё бросить и ехать в какой-то Мухосранск на Аляске, чтобы стать свидетелем твоей свадьбы с По через пару недель после его предложения. Хакс, ты не тот человек, который делает что-то под влиянием импульса.

 

— Знаю, — ответил он и помассировал лоб кончиками пальцев. — Но мне было необходимо покончить с этим. Есть кое-что, что я должен оставить позади.

 

Фазма приподняла брови.

 

— Ты имеешь в виду первого мужа?

 

Хакс в шоке вскинул голову.

 

— Как ты узнала?

 

— Общеизвестный факт в этом городке. Всё, что мне пришлось сделать — порасспрашивать немного. Мне сказали, что ты приехал повидаться с ним. И что ты участвовал в какой-то лыжной гонке. Плюс танцы. — Фазма покачала головой. — Я не понимаю это место.

 

— Я приехал, чтобы развестись с ним. Мы расстались много лет назад, но не оформили документы. До вчерашнего дня.

 

Даже если Фазма удивилась или обиделась, виду она не подала. Вместо этого она произнесла:

 

— Ну конечно, ведь это так долго — поставить пару подписей.

 

Хакс опустил голову.

 

— Я должен был давным-давно покончить с этим, но…

 

— Ты не хотел.

 

Правда тяжким грузом висела на плечах. Хакс не хотел окончательно порывать с Беном, потому что частичка его души по-прежнему задавалась вопросом: «А вдруг он приедет?» На самом деле он уже через год понял, что этого не случится, но огонёк надежды всё ещё тлел. Со временем он признал, что всё кончено, и именно поэтому начал встречаться с другими, но потом приехал в Арканис и, не задумываясь, снова упал в объятия Бена. И понял, что ничего не закончилось. Хакс был уверен, что не закончится никогда.

 

— Ты всё ещё любишь его? — спросила Фазма, как всегда, переходя сразу к сути.

 

Хакс повернулся к окну и снова посмотрел на скульптуру.

 

— Не знаю.

 

За спиной раздался вздох Фазмы.

 

— Ну, думаю, тебе лучше определиться с этим в ближайшие десять минут, потому что По ждёт тебя там.

 

— Да, — сказал Хакс и закрыл глаза. — Да, я знаю. Я приду. Мне нужна… минутка. Дашь её мне?

 

— Конечно, Хакс.

 

Она закрыла за собой дверь, оставив его одного в комнате. Зелёный ковёр мягко пружинил под ногами — такой знакомый и тем не менее чуждый в этих новых обстоятельствах. Прохудившийся в том месте, где ступало множество ног — у большого, в полный рост, зеркала в углу. Хакс и сам там стоял двенадцать лет назад, а Бен сжимал его в объятиях, приникнув губами к его уху.

 

— О боже, — прошептал Хакс.

 

Он чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным, пытаясь понять, что делать, и не находя ответа. Но По ждал. Его будущее ждало…

 

Ход мыслей Хакса прервала резкая трель мобильного в кармане пиджака. Хакс машинально вытащил телефон и посмотрел на экран. «Ассоциация Первый Порядок». Его юридическая фирма. Он нажал на кнопку и ответил на звонок.

 

— Это Хакс. Слушаю.

 

— Мистер Хакс, — произнесла женщина на другом конце линии, — надеюсь, я не помешала.

 

Вероятно, трудно было подобрать менее подходящее время, но Хакс сказал:

 

— У меня всего минутка, но продолжайте, пожалуйста.

 

— Отлично. Мы получили бумаги на развод, которые вы прислали утром. Всё в порядке, за исключением вашей подписи.

 

У Хакса перехватило дыхание.

 

— Что?

 

— Здесь есть подпись Бенджамина Соло, но ваша отсутствует, сэр.

 

— Я их… не подписал? — спросил Хакс. Его собственный голос звенел в ушах, словно говорил кто-то другой.

 

— Нет, мистер Хакс.

 

Эти слова не укладывались у Хакса в голове — его как будто охватило внезапное помешательство. Каким-то образом он умудрился не подписать бумаги. Он думал, что подписал их много лет назад, осталось дождаться только подписи Бена, но он… ждал, ждал, а потом забыл.

 

В течение нескольких секунд Хакс пытался постичь, как это могло произойти. Он никогда не страдал забывчивостью, в особенности если дело касалось чего-то настолько важного, как подписание документов, которые положат конец его браку. Но он забыл.

 

«С тобой не бывает _просто случилось_ , Хакс, — сказал Бен всего несколькими днями раньше, когда они сидели рядом, переспав накануне. — Ты слишком много думаешь».

 

«Не бывает _просто случилось_. Не бывает _просто случилось_ ».

 

И внезапно всё прояснилось — его голова, глаза и сердце. Всё вокруг стало таким чётким.

 

— Желаете прийти и подписать их у нас в офисе? — спросила женщина. — Мы открыты до пяти вечера.

 

— Нет, — ответил Хакс. — Я не буду их подписывать. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы их уничтожили.

 

Повисла пауза, а потом:

 

— Это можно устроить, мистер Хакс, но я должна проконсультироваться с мистером…

 

— Ну так сделайте это, — резко выпалил он. — Я не буду завершать развод. Мы с мужем… помирились. — Это являлось не совсем правдой, тем более после того, как Бен поставил свою подпись, но теперь Хакс понял, как он должен поступить, понял, чего хочет. Он хотел Бена и сделал бы что угодно, чтобы продемонстрировать тому, как сильно.

 

— Хорошо, сэр, — сказала женщина. — Мой коллега, который ведёт ваше дело, позвонит вам завтра и уточнит: уверены ли вы в том, что делаете.

 

— Отлично. Спасибо вам. До свидания. — Хакс повесил трубку и взглянул на своё отражение в экране телефона. А потом запихнул его в карман и подошёл к двери.

 

Открыв дверь, он увидел Фазму и подозвал её жестом.

 

— Выглядишь лучше, — произнесла она, приблизившись. — Похоже, ты принял решение.

 

— Да. Позовёшь По сюда?

 

Вид у Фазмы был немного грустный, но она кивнула, выражая готовность привести человека, которого Хакс собрался бросить у алтаря.

 

По выглядел блистательно в своём костюме, его тёмные густые волосы были уложены в художественном беспорядке. Он улыбнулся, подходя к Хаксу, хотя в глазах его виднелось беспокойство. Хакс распахнул перед ним дверь и закрыл её, когда По вошёл внутрь.

 

— Всё хорошо, дорогой? — спросил По, как только они остались наедине.

 

Пытаясь тщательно подобрать слова, Хакс глубоко вздохнул.

 

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. О причине моего приезда сюда. — Он сделал шаг вперёд. — Двенадцать лет назад я вышел за парня, которого любил с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать. Нам было по восемнадцать, и мы понятия не имели, во что ввязываемся. Но я любил его больше всего на свете, и именно это имело значение. Мы прожили вместе два года, прежде чем я перебрался в Нью-Йорк. Я хотел заниматься дизайном, а Арканис не самое подходящее для этого место. Он не захотел ехать со мной, поэтому я оставил его.

 

— Должно быть, это было трудно, — тихо произнёс По.

 

— Это был самый трудный поступок в моей жизни, — сказал Хакс. Он медленно поднял взгляд и посмотрел в глаза По. — До этого момента. — Он попытался сделать вдох, несмотря на комок в груди. — Видишь ли, уехав, я не развёлся с ним. Просто смылся из города, оставив всё в прошлом. В конце концов я подал на развод, но Бен не подписал документы.

 

По выглядел удивлённым.

 

— Бен? Лучший друг, о котором ты рассказывал? Парень, который подбросил нас с Фазмой до города?

 

Хакс кивнул.

 

— Я приехал, чтобы заставить его подписать бумаги и иметь законное основание выйти за тебя. Между нами всё было кончено. И я хотел покончить со всем этим раз и навсегда. Но боюсь, что… не смог, — его голос наполнился слезами, но при этом Хакс обнаружил, что не в силах проронить ни слезинки. — Мне очень жаль. Я не должен был поступать с тобой так и просить приехать сюда. Я… я не могу выйти за тебя, По.

 

Тишина опустилась, как туман, угрожающе заполнив пространство между ними. Хакс продолжал смотреть на По, заставляя себя поддерживать зрительный контакт. Это был его долг. Он не имел права бежать и прятаться, разрывая помолвку столь кошмарным и жестоким способом.

 

— Ладно.

 

Сердце Хакса замерло.

 

— Ла-адно? — повторил он, запинаясь.

 

По протянул руки и сжал ладони Хакса в своих. Выражение его лица было печальным, хотя в глазах светилось понимание.

 

— Хакс, я беспокоюсь о тебе и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Не берусь утверждать, что это не разбивает мне сердце, но если ты хочешь именно этого… Если тебе необходимо быть рядом с ним, я не буду мешать.

 

Глаза Хакса закрылись, и слёзы, наконец, потекли по его щекам.

 

— Я никогда тебя не заслуживал, — произнёс он. — Ты слишком хорош для меня. Слишком добр. Это ужасно с моей стороны, и мне очень, очень жаль.

 

— Это ранит, — сказал По, смахнув пальцем слезу со скулы Хакса, — но я клянусь, что ты заслуживаешь всего самого лучшего. Ты удивительный человек, Хакс. И этот твой муженёк — счастливчик.

 

Хакс горько рассмеялся сквозь слёзы.

 

— Я буду скучать по тебе.

 

— Мы ещё увидимся, — сказал По с грустной улыбкой. — Если, конечно, ты не передумал возвращаться в Нью-Йорк.

 

— Может, задержусь тут ненадолго, — неуверенно протянул Хакс. — Нужно кое с чем разобраться.

 

— Понимаю. — По в последний раз коснулся щеки Хакса. — Ну тогда, думаю, тебе лучше поторопиться.

 

Убрав руку По со своего лица, Хакс сжал его предплечье в знак благодарности.

 

— До свидания, По.

 

Лишний раз подтвердив свой добродушный нрав, тот нерешительно улыбнулся на прощание.

 

— Пока, Хакс.

 

Хакс проскользнул мимо него и выскочил в вестибюль здания суда. Он понятия не имел, как будет добираться до домика. Если потребуется — пойдёт пешком.

 

Фортуна, однако, решила ему улыбнуться, и Хакс обнаружил знакомое лицо прямо у входной двери. Хан Соло — собственной персоной, одетый в свои обычные джинсы и свитер. Хакс без колебаний подошёл к нему.

 

— Хакс? — спросил Хан, вскинув брови. — Что происходит?

 

— Нужно, чтобы вы отвезли меня к Бену, — выпалил Хакс.

 

— Зачем, парень? Разве ты не собирался вступить в брак?

 

— Я уже состою в браке. С вашим сыном. — Хакс взял руку Хана и сжал её в ладонях. — Прошу, отвезите меня домой, Хан.

 

Лицо Хана расплылось в искренней улыбке.

 

— Для тебя «папа».

 

Хакс хохотнул так, словно с ума сошёл от облегчения.

 

— Папа.

 

Хан кивнул и застегнул молнию на куртке.

 

— Тогда пойдём, сынок. Отвезём тебя к Бену.

 

Он привёл Хакса на парковку, где стоял в ожидании потрёпанный грузовичок. Хакс распахнул пассажирскую дверцу и устроился на сиденье. Врубив двигатель на полную мощность, Хан дал по газам.

 

— Так и знал, что вам двоим суждено быть вместе, — сказал он, взглянув на Хакса.

 

Хакс мягко улыбнулся.

 

— Думаю, я тоже всегда знал это.


	8. Бен

_Бен вошёл в домик и, не снимая одежды, окликнул Хакса. Хакс медлил с ответом, хотя Бен слышал, что тот довольно громко возился на кухне. Их последняя стычка произошла всего несколько часов назад, а Хаксу нравилось срывать агрессию после ссор на ни в чём не повинных столовых приборах и посуде. Бен прислушивался к звону тарелок, которые бесцеремонно кидали в раковину, пока, наконец, не раздался ответ Хакса, раздражённое:_

_— Что?_

_— Можешь выйти наружу на минуточку. Хочу тебе кое-что показать._

_— Я занят._

_Бен вздохнул, закрыл глаза и, посчитав до семи, распахнул их снова и сжал поводок Палпатина в руке. Довольный щенок сидел рядом, хоть и был немного сконфужен тем, что его до сих пор не спустили с привязи. Бен взглянул на него и подумал, что приучение к поводку проходит достаточно успешно. Палпатин только за сегодняшний день трижды чуть не придушил сам себя._

_— Пожалуйста, — наконец сказал Бен. Именно тогда громкая возня затихла, и Хакс, выйдя в гостиную, посмотрел на него. Он вытер мокрые руки кухонным полотенцем и спросил, почему Бен до сих пор одет._

_— Просто надень ботинки и пальто, и пойдём наружу._

_Хакс покачал головой, но смягчился, когда Бен снова употребил слово «пожалуйста»._

_— Хорошо, — страдальческим тоном произнёс Хакс. Бен воздержался от комментариев насчёт его интонаций, терпеливо ожидая, пока Хакс оденется. Тот зыркнул на Бена, проходя мимо, открыл дверь и шагнул в холодную темноту. Палпатин, сообразив, что они снова идут на улицу, восторженно залаял и потянул поводок, желая ринуться за Хаксом как можно быстрее._

_— Палпи, — выпалил Бен максимально властным голосом. Щенок заскулил, но прекратил борьбу и, дождавшись, пока Бен поравняется с ним, снова потрусил вперёд. Хакс уже добрался до почтового ящика и, скрестив руки, нетерпеливо притопывал ногами по замёрзшей земле._

_Временами Бену хотелось нагнуть Хакса над чем-нибудь и шлёпать, пока его настроение не улучшится._

_Впрочем, в данный момент их отношения были довольно хрупкими, и Бен, ускорив шаг, сообщил, что они идут на холм за домом._

_— Но там же столько снега, — посетовал Хакс._

_— Потом мы можем принять горячий душ. Серьёзно, тебе давно пора бы привыкнуть к здешней жизни. Ну, типа, зима иногда длится до конца апреля, — заметил Бен и, подхватив Палпатина на руки, обнял его. Ему не хотелось, чтобы щенок пробирался через снежные завалы после долгой прогулки._

_— Это не… — начал Хакс, но не закончил фразу. Лишь тряхнул головой и зашагал вперёд, топая вверх по холму с впечатляющей скоростью, будто желая доказать мужу, что ему плевать на снег по колено._

_Бен поспешно двинулся за ним, и через несколько минут оба достигли вершины. В небе висела полная луна, и Бен видел, как раскраснелись у Хакса щёки. Он хотел протянуть руку и прикоснуться к ним, но вместо этого ещё сильнее зарылся пальцами в мех Палпатина, проверяя, всё ли с тем в порядке._

_— И? — спросил Хакс. — Что такого важного ты хотел показать, что мне пришлось отвлечься от посуды?_

_— Оглянись вокруг, — произнёс Бен и, опустив Палпатина на снег, широко раскинул руки._

_Хакс с довольно озадаченным видом проследил за его жестом. Оглядел окружающую белизну и деревья, ветви которых прогнулись под тяжестью снега._

_— Подними глаза, — слегка возбуждённо добавил Бен._

_Хакс безучастно уставился вверх, а потом изогнул уголки губ в подобии улыбки. Бен тоже посмотрел вверх и улыбнулся, потому что звёзды сияли потрясающе ярко._

_— Прекрасно, правда? — спросил Бен, сделав шаг к Хаксу. Тот кивнул, продолжив смотреть в ночное небо._

_— Да._

_Бен, после недолгого колебания, обнял Хакса за плечи и притянул к себе. Хакс не стал возражать, и Бен посчитал это своей маленькой победой._

_— Ты когда-нибудь видел более красивое ночное небо? Ты любишь звёзды. Если бы ты родился в другом мире, то, вероятно, провёл бы всю жизнь на борту звёздного корабля._

_Хакс фыркнул._

_— И к чему это? Я видел здешнее ночное небо миллион раз…_

_— Ну, знаешь, — сказал Бен, — ты не увидишь такого роскошного неба и такой природы в здоровенном городе вроде Нью-Йорка…_

_Он даже не успел закончить — Хакс тут же отпрянул от него, недовольно зыркая._

_— Природа не поможет мне получить образование, Бен, — сердито выпалил Хакс. — И зачем ты опять завёл об этом речь? Из-за своего упрямого нежелания покидать этот городок? Я всё понял, Бен. До меня дошло. Боже, и поэтому ты притащил меня сюда? Доказать свою точку зрения? Снова сообщить, что не поддерживаешь меня?_

_— Я только хотел показать тебе… — начал Бен, но Хакс отмахнулся и, отвернувшись, потопал вниз по заснеженному склону._

_— Отстань. Я устал и замёрз. Не желаю это обсуждать. Я вообще не желаю больше это обсуждать с тобой. Я не этого хотел. Совсем не этого…_

_Бен смотрел ему вслед, слушая его сердитое бормотание, пока тьма не поглотила Хакса. Оставшись наедине с Палпатином, он вздохнул и, вновь подняв его на руки, зарылся носом в собачью шерсть._

_— Я не это хотел сказать…_

_Щенок лизнул его в бровь, и Бен покачал головой._

_— Почему он так злится на меня? — спросил он пса. Палпатин завилял хвостом и на этот раз лизнул его в подбородок._

_Бен вздохнул и тоже побрёл вниз, ощущение красоты ночи ушло._

_Когда он добрался до домика и вошёл, внутри было темно, а из спальни не доносилось ни звука._

 

Бен сидел на холодном полу гаража и прихлёбывал виски из бутылки. Он даже не потрудился взять стакан. Он никогда не утруждался этим. Впрочем, он только начал. Всего пара глотков в попытке поймать верное настроение для его нового шедевра. Но никакая принудительная концентрация или алкоголь не могли отвлечь его от того факта, что Хакс в данный момент находился в городке (их городке) и сочетался браком с парнем, который был во всех отношениях лучше Бена.

 

Сердце сжалось, и Бен, засопев, откинулся назад. Голова коснулась твёрдого пола, и он закрыл глаза. Его мир кружился — и определённо не от выпивки. Он шевельнул рукой и, дотронувшись большим пальцем до безымянного, потёр кожу. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно беззащитным и обнажённым без кольца. Он жалел, что снял его на глазах у Хакса. Ему очень хотелось по-прежнему носить его и притворяться, что он всё ещё состоит в браке, у них с Хаксом просто тяжёлый этап, вследствие чего тот уже десять лет живёт на другом конце континента.

 

Бен никогда не терял надежды, что Хакс вернётся к нему, осознав, что они созданы друг для друга. Что они принадлежат друг другу. Какая-то предательская частичка его души до сих пор так считала. Но Бен был уверен, что забудет Хакса. Не скоро, конечно. Не в ближайшие десять лет. Но, может, хотя бы его последняя мысль на смертном одре будет не о Хаксе.

 

Шансы были семьдесят на тридцать.

 

Бен застонал и попытался сделать глоток из бутылки. Виски плеснуло в лицо. Он не хотел больше иметь дела с этой дрянью. Не сейчас. Поэтому он опустил бутылку. Ему не удалось поставить её ровно, бутылка покачнулась, опрокинулась и покатилась прочь, расплёскивая виски на пол. Бен вздохнул и вытер лицо тряпкой, которую вытащил из кармана. Вероятно, следовало встать и пойти принять душ, иначе он будет смердеть, как алкоголик, но любое движение казалось ему в данный момент непосильной работой.

 

Чуть приподняв голову, Бен посмотрел на поблескивающий напротив кусок металла. Повинуясь импульсу, он натянул на лицо сварочную маску, как будто за ней можно было спрятаться от всего мира. И, простонав, опустил голову на пол. Лежать здесь становилось всё более неудобно, несмотря на два обогревателя. Озноб пробирал до костей, но стало ещё холоднее, когда Бен подумал о том, что именно в эту минуту Хакс говорил «согласен» другому человеку, не ему. Улыбался, обнимал и выглядел счастливее, чем на своей первой свадьбе.

 

Бен прикусил губу, приказав себе подавить слезы, скопившиеся в уголках глаз.

 

Он понятия не имел, сколько пролежал так, терзаясь жалостью к себе, словно глупый подросток. Возможно, минуты, часы, дни. Но потом двери гаража резко отворились, и Бен вздрогнул от порыва пронизывающего ветра.

 

Интересно: он просто задремал или замёрз до смерти? Потому что, вне всяких сомнений, перед ним никак не мог внезапно возникнуть Хакс, смотревший на него со смесью беспокойства и радости.

 

— Что за дела?

 

Сдвинув маску с лица Бена, Хакс вцепился в его руку и помог подняться. Бен подчинился, отвлечённый мыслями о тепле его ладони и о том, что Хакс одет в очень милый смокинг. Разве Хакс не должен быть сейчас в городе и разрезать торт?

 

— Что за дела? — повторил Бен, озадаченный.

 

Хакс улыбнулся, а потом заключил его в объятия, уткнувшись лицом в плечо. Бен стоял как вкопанный, его руки безвольно свисали по бокам. Он боялся ими шевельнуть и потрогать Хакса, ведь тот мог раствориться в воздухе, словно грёза. Хакс обнял его крепче и надломленно всхлипнул.

 

Руки Бена взметнулись вверх, и он обхватил Хакса.

 

Хакс был настоящим. Осязаемым. И он не исчез. Хакс удовлетворённо вздохнул, когда Бен обнял его в ответ и прижался щекой к его голове, мысленно задаваясь вопросом: «Что происходит?»

 

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Бен спустя некоторое время. — Разве ты не собирался замуж?

 

— Я уже замужем, — раздался приглушённый ответ. Бен стиснул плечи Хакса. Тот понял намёк и слегка отстранился, чтобы они могли взглянуть друг на друга. Хакс улыбался.

 

— И? — спросил Бен. — Ты сыграл свадьбу и вернулся сюда… ради чего? Сыпать соль на рану? Показать мне своё кольцо? А он там снаружи? Ждёт, когда можно будет тоже войти, чтобы вы посмеялись надо мной вдвоём? — Он не собирался повышать голос в конце, но не смог совладать с собой. Разве вчера он не порвал с Хаксом окончательно? Хакс сбежал десять лет назад, а потом целую вечность клянчил развод, чтобы уехать в закат со своей новой любовью. И вот теперь он был здесь, всё ещё одетый в смокинг, и обнимал его.

 

Нет.

 

Это чересчур. Чего он ждал? Ебучей поздравительной открытки?

 

Хакса ошеломила эта вспышка — он выглядел смущённым. Его щёки окрасились в розовый, что было для него нехарактерно. Бен сжал кулаки, ногти вонзились в ладони. Было больно, но недостаточно.

 

— Зачем ты здесь? — снова спросил он. — Почему не можешь просто оставить меня в покое? Ты получил всё, Хакс. Я подписал бумаги. Ты разведён. Ты избавился от меня. Зачем ты здесь?

 

Встряхнув головой, Бен отпихнул Хакса. Точнее, попытался. Крепко обхватив пальцами его бицепс, Хакс не позволил себя оттолкнуть и покачал головой.

 

— Ты не понял, — наконец произнёс он, взглянув на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

 

Бен не выдержал взгляда этих зелёных глаз и отвернулся. Но Хакс поднял руку и, дотронувшись до его щеки, мягко подтолкнул. Бен вновь посмотрел на него.

 

— Я не смог, — сказал Хакс с нежностью в голосе. — Бен, я знаю, что причинял тебе боль. Все эти годы. Я думал, что хочу жить вдалеке от тебя. Но теперь, проведя с тобой эти несколько дней, я… Я не подписал бумаги, Бен. И даже не осознал этого. Просто не подписал. Ты понимаешь? Я не хочу разводиться с тобой.

 

У Бена голова пошла кругом, и он медленно покачал ею — ведь это не могло быть правдой.

 

— Ты перепробовал всё, чтобы я подписал их, и внезапно до тебя дошло, что ты не хочешь? Да что с тобой не так? Почему не позволяешь мне начать с чистого листа? Почему ты всегда всё отнимаешь? Ждёшь, что все будут плясать под твою дудку, что в конечном итоге и происходит. И что вдруг случилось с этим богатеньким парнем из Нью-Йорка? Почему ты…

 

— Он не ты! — громко прервал его Хакс. — Прости. Мне очень жаль, Бен. Я был… слишком упрям, чтобы понять… Боже, мы были так молоды. Почему мы никак не могли усвоить, что общение — это ключ? — Хакс наклонил голову. — Я не подписал их.

 

Бен напрягся, его предательское сердце пыталось отринуть надежду. Он не знал, что сказать. Да и не хотел ничего говорить. Он страшился, что это было очередным сном. О том, как Хакс вернулся к нему и заявил, что совершил ошибку, и спросил, сможет ли он простить его, чтобы жить долго и счастливо.

 

Но это был не сон. Бен легонько ущипнул себя за локоть, но Хакс не умолкал, будто ещё недостаточно разрушил своими словами весь его мир.

 

— Я видел твою скульптуру перед…

 

До Бена дошло, что Хаксу не хотелось говорить, где именно. Хакс умолк, не желая напоминать ему, что чуть не вышел за другого мужчину (возможно, гораздо лучшего мужчину), чтобы пощадить его чувства.

 

Впервые.

 

Раньше они никогда не сдерживались во время ссор.

 

Но это не являлось ссорой, осознал Бен. Хакс раскрылся перед ним. И пытался сказать…

 

— Она прекрасна, Бен. В ней и правда что-то есть. Я… Так вот чем ты занимался всё это время? Искусством? Создавал прекрасные произведения искусства? А я даже не догадывался. То есть я вообще никогда не видел тебя с карандашом, если не считать выполнения домашки.

 

Бен невольно рассмеялся и пожал плечами.

 

— Мне… мне хотелось сжечь все твои вещи, когда я разбушевался после твоего… ухода. Собрал всё: прибамбасы для рисования, университетские буклеты — всё. Но вместо того, чтобы сжечь, сложил в коробку. Хотя я сломал один карандаш. Ощущения были странными, никакого удовлетворения. Я таскал эти две половинки с собой несколько недель. Хотел понять, что же такого особенного в… Ну, ты знаешь. Ради чего ты оставил меня. И я начал малевать крохотные фигурки… тем обломком карандаша. Мне понравилось. Казалось, что ты по-прежнему рядом. Но этого было мало. Я всё ещё злился. Но вместо того, чтобы крушить домик и лес вокруг него, я принялся рисовать более абстрактные вещи. А когда и этого оказалось недостаточно, я понял, что хочу увидеть то, что создал сам. Как и ты, полагаю. Я вдруг осознал, что ты жаждал обучаться, чтобы воплощать в жизнь собственные произведения. Ты хотел творить. И я перешёл на металл. Результат мне понравился .

 

Бен снова пожал плечами, ощутив неловкость из-за того, что поделился этим. Но Хакс стоял перед ним заворожённый, словно Бен являлся самой драгоценной вещью, которую тот когда-либо видел. И почему-то это пробуждало желание продолжать. Хотя рана была ещё свежа — он не хотел, чтобы Хакс знал обо всём этом. Хакс бросил его. Хакс…

 

Хакс был единственной причиной, по которой он всё это затеял.

 

Всё всегда сводилось к Хаксу, верно?

 

Бен открыл рот, не зная, как продолжить. По телу побежали мурашки. И не потому, что Хакс оставил дверь гаража открытой настежь.

 

— Когда я показал Рей несколько работ… Ей понравилось. Она посоветовала мне попробовать продать их, хоть я и не верил, что люди захотят платить за мои труды. И платить больше, чем я зарабатывал на насосной станции со всеми двойными сменами. Поэтому у меня вроде как… не осталось выбора.

 

Бен ждал развязки, ждал, что Хакс посмеётся над ним, но этого не произошло.

 

Вместо этого Хакс приблизился и взял руки Бена в свои. Придерживая из за запястья, он поднёс их к губам и поцеловал костяшки. У Бена перехватило дыхание, но он не отстранился.

 

— Я так горжусь тобой, — произнёс Хакс. Он выглядел таким серьёзным, внезапно напомнив того мальчишку, в которого влюбился Бен. Мальчишку с яркими, умными глазами, прожигающими до самого нутра. Хакс гордился им. Вот оно. Вот чего он жаждал всё это время.

 

— Я делал это ради тебя, — проговорил Бен, выдавливая слова, практически спотыкаясь о каждое из них. Это являлось правдой, прозрением, резким, словно пощёчина. — Я хотел стать лучше. Для тебя. Хотел быть достойным твоей любви. Думал, если добьюсь чего-нибудь, чего-нибудь настоящего, чего-нибудь серьёзного… Я думал, может, тогда ты вернёшься ко мне.

 

Бен вздрогнул, когда Хакс протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Его влажной щеки. Он даже не понял, что расплакался.

 

От облегчения.

 

— Тебе никогда не следовало так думать, — сказал Хакс, он выглядел потрясённым. — А я не должен был убегать. Нам следовало больше разговаривать. Следовало преодолеть всё это. Но, боже, мы были молоды. Слишком молоды…

 

Внезапно Бен устал злиться на Хакса.

 

И он не желал снова сердиться на него из-за этих слов. Если кто и виноват в пиздеце, в который превратился их брак, то это он. Он и его идиотские взгляды на идеальный брак. Его упрямство. Его гнев.

 

Он обхватил Хакса руками и крепко обнял его, прижавшись щекой к рыжим волосам. Хакс судорожно вздохнул и вцепился Бену в плечи — для устойчивости.

 

— Ты простишь меня? — прошептал Хакс прямо в ухо.

 

Бен, едва не рыдая, зарылся носом в его шевелюру и вдохнул запах.

 

Блядь, он скучал по этому.

 

— Ты простишь меня? — спросил Бен. Хакс влажно хохотнул ему в плечо и, отстранившись, посмотрел на него. Бен взглянул на него в ответ и взял его лицо в ладони. Хакс сделал то же самое, и Бен, наклонив голову, прильнул щекой к тёплой руке. А потом обхватил запястье Хакса и поцеловал его ладонь. Хакс бросил взгляд на левую руку Бена и прикусил губу.

 

Прежде чем Бен успел поинтересоваться, что случилось, Хакс спросил:

 

— Где твоё кольцо?

 

Бен улыбнулся и поманил Хакса пальцем. И когда лицо Хакса оказалось прямо перед ним, наклонился и мягко поцеловал в губы. Всего лишь лёгкое прикосновение, но Хакс задрожал всем телом, словно этот поцелуй забрал у него способность дышать. Бен поверить не мог, что Хакс по-прежнему реагирует на него подобным образом. Потому что это отличалось от их неистового траха несколько дней назад — жалкой попытки вернуть Хакса обратно.

 

— Оно в спальне. В твоей тумбочке. Рядышком с твоим, — ответил он, и глаза Хакса расширились.

 

— Ты всё ещё хранишь моё кольцо?

 

— Ну конечно. Я же сказал, что не смог избавиться от твоих вещей.

 

Несколько секунд Хакс молчал, переваривая новую информацию.

 

Бен ждал, его сердце билось в бешеном ритме.

 

— Отведи меня туда, — наконец произнёс Хакс, и Бен медленно выдохнул.

 

— Пойдём, — сказал он, взяв Хакса за руку.

 

Выключив обогреватели и освещение гаража, Бен повёл его в домик. Не удосужившись зажечь свет в гостиной, он потащил Хакса прямо в спальню. Там он включил только лампу на комоде, тусклое сияние которой создавало приятную атмосферу, и подошёл к той стороне кровати, где раньше спал Хакс. Бену никогда не удавалось там заснуть.

 

Даже спустя десять лет он спал на своей стороне, не смея передвинуться на середину из опасений, что получит пинка.

 

Открыв верхний ящик, Бен достал свою обручалку, которую закинул туда вчера вечером, и, пошарив немного, извлёк кольцо Хакса. Простенькое золотое колечко, принадлежавшее его деду. Он дунул на кольцо, а затем потёр гладкую поверхность пальцем и смахнул десятилетнюю пыль. Все эти годы он не решался взглянуть на него.

 

— Вот, — сказал Бен и протянул Хаксу кольцо. Тот уставился на него практически благоговейно, но не сдвинулся с места.

 

Бен вдруг почувствовал лёгкую неуверенность.

 

— Бренн, — произнёс он умоляюще. Неужели тот снова передумал?

 

— Надень его на меня, пожалуйста, — ласково сказал Хакс и протянул левую руку.

 

Теплая волна затопила Бена, хотя его пальцы слегка подрагивали, когда он надевал кольцо. Оно по-прежнему было чуточку велико, но как только тонкий золотой обруч занял своё место, рука Хакса вновь обрела идеальный для Бена вид. Без кольца она казалась ему оголённой.

 

— Теперь твоё, — произнёс Хакс и взял обручалку с ладони Бена. Бен соскучился по ней за те двадцать четыре часа, которые провёл без неё.

 

Он облегчённо вздохнул полной грудью, когда кольцо скользнуло на палец. Будто нечто тяжёлое упало с души. Нечто, что грызло его изнутри с того самого дня, как Хакс ушёл.

 

— Хакс, — пробормотал он, ощущая себя сломанным и восстановленным одновременно. — Хакс… Бренн, пожалуйста…

 

Он даже не знал, о чём просит. Но Хакс, кажется, понял, потому что в мгновение ока прижался вплотную и, помассировав Бену плечи, толкнул его на кровать.

 

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Хакс. — Я с тобой. Обещаю.

 

— Правда? — спросил Бен. Лёжа на матрасе, он чувствовал себя беспомощным ребёнком, пока ладони Хакса оглаживали его тело, а потом проникли под свитер и коснулись кожи живота. Бен прикусил губу, когда они двинулись вверх и прошлись по соскам. Убрав ладони, Хакс — тёплый и осязаемый — навис над Беном, и тот, обхватив его руками и ногами, притянул поближе.

 

Хакс был настоящим.

 

Бен не расплачется. Нет, не расплачется.

 

Хакс поцеловал его в шею и, лизнув языком по едва заметной щетине на подбородке, чуть прикусил нежную кожу.

 

— Хакс, — повторил Бен, стиснув его задницу. Он пытался прижать его ещё теснее, хотел стать с ним единым целым. Он хотел.

 

— Ш-ш-ш, — вновь пробормотал Хакс и, отстранившись, улыбнулся ему. — Я же сказал, что буду рядом. Поверь мне. Прошу, поверь.

 

Бен кивнул и подавил всхлип, потому что Хакс снова был слишком далеко. Хакс провёл пальцем по его губам, и Бен, слегка приоткрыв рот, вобрал палец внутрь. Обвёл языком и застонал, потому что жаждал большего. Хакс протолкнул палец дальше и довольно выдохнул.

 

— Я скучал по твоим губам. Твоим пухлым губам. Знаешь, они у тебя совершенно непристойные. Я скучал по их прикосновениям к моему рту, моему телу и моему члену.

 

Хакс вытащил палец, но лишь для того, чтобы толкнуться обратно сразу двумя. Бен застонал, ощутив их тяжесть на языке. Он жадно обсасывал их и вскидывал бёдра, давая понять, что уже возбуждён до предела. Он заворчал, когда рука вновь исчезла, и попытался её поймать. Хакс потянул его за свитер, и Бен сел, чтобы избавиться от одежды. Хакс оседлал его колени и сделал то же самое. Хотя выбраться из костюма было немного сложнее. Бену хотелось сорвать с него этот грёбаный смокинг.

 

В конце концов Хаксу удалось освободиться от пиджака и рубашки.

 

Бен коснулся веснушчатой груди и, ущипнув розовый сосок, был вознаграждён довольным стоном.

 

— Так, значит, мой план сработал? — поинтересовался Бен, пока оба пытались избавиться от штанов. — Это минет у обеденного стола напомнил тебе, что ты соскучился по мне и моему рту?

 

Бен облизал губы, когда член Хакса возник перед ним — такой же возбуждённый, как и его собственный. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в происходящее. Не мог поверить, что Хакс вернулся к нему в тот день, когда должен был выйти за другого мужчину.

 

— Блядь, — вырвалось у Бена, и он вцепился Хаксу в бёдра. — Блядь, скажи, что всё дело в моих губах. И в моих сексуальных талантах. И в руках…

 

Но тут Хакс накрыл его рот своим и скользнул языком между губ, прервав бормотание. Бен застонал, когда Хакс принялся вылизывать его рот, и удержал его на месте, обхватив широкими лапищами поясницу. Прервавшись, Хакс ухмыльнулся, довольный, что нашёл столь эффективный способ заткнуть оппонента.

 

— Дело в тебе, Бен. Только в тебе.

 

Он произнёс это таким нежным голосом, что Бен моргнул. Разлившееся по телу, вплоть до кончиков пальцев ног, тепло вскоре сменилось жаром, сконцентрировшимся внизу живота в тот момент, когда Хакс толкнул его обратно на кровать и устроился поудобнее между разведённых ног.

 

Их члены соприкоснулись, и Бен прошёлся ногтями вдоль спины Хакса, а потом обвил его ноги своими и притиснул к себе вплотную. Они тёрлись друг о друга, обдавая друг друга дыханием и целуясь — жадно и лениво одновременно.

 

— Смазка, — выдохнул Бен, когда сухой палец дотронулся до его дырки и, дразня, слегка надавил на вход. Хотел бы Бен, чтобы существовал способ взять его прямо так. Вся эта подготовка отнимала столько времени. Слишком много, когда речь шла о попытке помириться со сбежавшим мужем.

 

Хакс хохотнул и, облизав его сосок, сомкнул зубы вокруг него. Бен зашипел. Хакс снова лизнул его, извиняясь, и поцеловал, прежде чем переключиться на второй и повторить процесс. Кажется, от ногтей Бена останутся алые следы.

 

— Давай её сюда, — потребовал Хакс. Бен, потянувшись всем телом, умудрился добраться до тумбочки. Хоть и с трудом. Нащупав бутылочку смазки, он уронил её пару раз, поскольку Хакс использовал этот момент, чтобы соскользнуть вниз и оставить несколько отметин на внутренней стороне бёдер.

 

— Блядь, — пробормотал Бен. Похоже, он мог выдавить лишь одно слово за раз. — Блядь, перестань.

 

Или два.

 

Схватив Хакса за волосы, он оттащил его от покрытой засосами кожи и вложил бутылочку в его ладонь. Хакс принял её, хотя не сдвинулся с места; его ноги свисали с кровати, практически упираясь коленями в пол. Казалось, его совсем не заботила столь неудобная поза. Он ещё шире развёл ноги Бена и, раздвинув ягодицы, посмотрел на тугое отверстие.

 

— Как же ты… Ты преисполнен желания, — благоговейно произнёс Хакс.

 

Бен прикусил палец, когда Хакс наклонил голову и, легонько лизнув кольцо мышц, прижался к нему губами. И отстранился только потому, что Бен попросил его наконец приступить к делу.

 

— Я хочу твой член, пожалуйста. Ёбаных десять лет, Бреннан.

 

Хакс выглядел слегка изумлённым.

 

— Ладно-ладно, — согласился он, поцеловал Бена в пупок и выдавил лубрикант на пальцы. Бен наблюдал за ним — заворожённо, поскольку уже очень давно не бывал свидетелем такого зрелища — Хакс между его ног смазывает пальцы, готовый протолкнуть их вглубь.

 

Бен не солгал.

 

Для него прошло десять лет.

 

Если учитывать, что только Хаксу было дозволено подобное.

 

Похоже, Хакс тоже понял это, толкнувшись внутрь одним пальцем и застонав от невыносимой тесноты.

 

— Боже. Когда ты в последний раз… — начал Хакс и, умолкнув, нахмурился. Бен догадался, что Хаксу не хотелось думать о его прошлых партнёрах, которые делали то же самое.

 

— Десять лет назад, — ответил Бен, пытаясь расслабиться. Он надеялся, что мышечная память вскоре вернётся, ведь всё, чего он хотел — член Хакса. И разочарованно фыркнул, когда палец просто замер в нём.

 

— Хакс, — жалобно протянул он и глянул вниз. Хакс смотрел прямо на него, румянец растекался по его щекам. Какой же он милый.

 

И всё же Бену хотелось придушить его бёдрами, потому что тот делал совсем не то, что требовалось.

 

— Хакс, — повторил Бен и слегка стиснул бёдра вокруг его головы. Хакс вырвался из хватки и, словно получив стимул, вновь накрыл Бена собой, выбивая из него дух поцелуем. Он целовал его грубо, почти агрессивно и, упираясь левой рукой в кровать, размеренно трахал пальцем.

 

— Больше, Хакс, прошу, больше.

 

Хакс прихватил его нижнюю губу зубами и чуть оттянул.

 

А потом добавил к первому пальцу второй — и слегка развёл их, прежде чем согнуть. Бен довольно выдохнул, наслаждаясь удовольствием с лёгкой примесью боли. Хакс выпустил его губу и поставил засос прямо под левым ухом. Бен вздрогнул и застонал, когда пальцы снова задели простату.

 

— Трахай меня, да. Трахай. Вот так. Подготовь меня к своему члену, Хакс. Не останавливайся, блядь.

 

— Не припомню, чтобы ты бывал таким разговорчивым, — пробормотал Хакс, и Бен почувствовал, как тот прижался своей разгорячённой щекой к его щеке.

 

— Ты просто затолкал всё это на задворки памяти, иначе бы вернулся ко мне после первых нескольких ночей в Нью-Йорке, — проворчал Бен.

 

Хакс фыркнул, но отрицать не стал. Проложив дорожку поцелуев вниз, он оставил метку на груди Бена — прямо над сердцем. Скользкие пальцы двигались внутри с пошлым звуком, Бена охватил жар. Сперва начали гореть уши, потом щёки, а когда Хакс добавил третий палец, в груди запылал настоящий пожар. Подавшись вперёд, Бен вцепился Хаксу в плечи и всхлипывал прямо в ухо, пока тот делал всё возможное, чтобы подготовка была приятной. Пальцы Хакса всегда сводили его с ума.

 

Но ощущения, которые они дарили спустя десять лет, были практически невыносимыми.

 

— Хакс… Хакс… Хакс…

 

Бен был уверен, что голосит хуже, чем во время их брачной ночи. Хакс слизнул каплю пота с его виска и прикусил мочку уха. Бена пробила дрожь, его член дёрнулся.

 

— Кажется, ты собрался кончить? Всего-то и нужно, что коснуться тебя там. Или, может, подышать на твой симпатичный член, и дело сделано.

 

Блядь, Хакс был прав.

 

— Нет, — невнятно выдавил Бен. — Нет… Хочу тебя внутри… Прошу, трахни меня…

 

Хакс вздохнул, поцеловал Бена в пересохшие губы и, усевшись, вытащил пальцы. Раскрытая дырка медленно сомкнулась, и Бен разочарованно застонал.

 

— Терпение, любимый.

 

Упираясь локтями в кровать, Бен наблюдал за тем, как Хакс увлажняет себя. Его очаровательный возбуждённый член выпустил смазку, и если бы Бен до безумия не желал заполучить его внутрь — мигом бы насадился на него и сосал до тех пор, пока Хакс не отдал бы ему всё, что имел.

 

Позже.

 

Хотя его сбивало с толку то, что теперь существовало «позже».

 

Оба растеряли все слова, когда Хакс надавил головкой на вход и подался вперёд. Медленно, но уверенно.

 

Ощущения стали иными.

 

Прежде Бен был ведом отчаянием. Он отчаянно желал вновь завоевать Хакса, доказав ему, что они созданы друг для друга. А сейчас он чувствовал, что…

 

Всё закончилось.

 

Потому что Хакс вернулся.

 

Он вернул его.

 

Хакс тоже умолк, утратив игривость. Опустив глаза, он наблюдал за тем, как его член постепенно проникает внутрь. И когда Хакс пробормотал «Идеально», мир вокруг Бена закружился. Он тихо застонал, и Хакс немедленно накрыл его губы своими, взял их в плен, смяв безжалостным поцелуем.

 

— Трахни меня, — выдохнул Бен ему в рот, когда они отлипли друг от друга. Кивнув, Хакс закинул ногу Бена себе на плечо и скользнул глубже. Оба застонали в унисон. Хакс взял устойчивый ритм, не слишком быстрый, не слишком медленный, достаточный, чтобы свести Бена с ума.

 

— Дотронься до меня, пожалуйста. Мне нужно кончить, блядь… — вскоре взмолился Бен. Как бы приятно ни было происходящее, осознание, что он сможет всё повторить, заставляло его отчаянно жаждать оргазма, чтобы чуть позже пойти на второй заход. Ответом ему стало рычание, и Хакс послушно исполнил приказ, обхватив болезненно налитый член и растерев смазку по головке. Он слегка изменил угол в поисках…

 

— Ах, — вскрикнул Бен. Потребовалась всего пара движений рукой в ритм толчкам, и он, излившись Хаксу в ладонь, сжался вокруг его члена.

 

Застонав, Хакс рвано задвигал бёдрами, и Бен довольно охнул, ощутив, как горячее семя заполняет его нутро. Хакс полупридушенно всхлипнул, вяло толкнулся ещё несколько раз по инерции и, рухнув на Бена, тяжело засопел ему в ухо.

 

Бен поглаживал его по спине и улыбался в потолок, словно идиот. Хакс нежно поцеловал его, и оба шумно выдохнули, когда член выскользнул наружу. Хакс поднялся с кровати, а Бен лежал и наблюдал за ним, ощущая, как из него сочится жар. Хакс передвигался по спальне, как будто никогда и не исчезал. Хотя Бен ухмыльнулся, когда тому потребовалось время, чтобы найти выключатель в ванной — он сменил его местоположение после ремонта.

 

Он почти задремал, убаюканный звуками возни из ванной комнаты: Хакс, мурлыкающий что-то себе под нос, шум воды из-под крана.

 

Блядь, как же он скучал по этому.

 

Почувствовав прикосновение влажной ткани между ног, Бен снова открыл глаза и увидел Хакса. Тот выглядел отрешённо, если не сказать растерянно.

 

— Что случилось? — спросил Бен, задаваясь вопросом, что могло пойти не так в момент, подобный этому.

 

Хакс поднял взгляд, успокаивающе улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Сложив использованную тряпочку, он пристроил её на тумбочке.

 

— Я просто задумался, есть ли какая-нибудь возможность наладить здешнюю сеть получше, чтобы после возвращения сюда я мог каждый день общаться с Нью-Йорком. Рисовать я могу везде, но быстрая связь довольно полезна для скайп-конференций с ателье и прочими…

 

Бен охнул, сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди — он так давно жаждал услышать «возвращение сюда».

 

— Я ценю твоё намерение, Бренн, — начал Бен и медленно уселся, игнорируя жжение между ног. Откинув влажные пряди с лица Хакса, он поцеловал его в висок. — Но ведь в Нью-Йорке удобнее? Нет смысла создавать новейшие направления в моде, если сидишь в грёбаной глуши. Где ты будешь черпать вдохновение? У Маз?

 

Хакс хохотнул, но потом отрицательно помотал головой.

 

— Не хочу больше оставлять тебя. Я могу работать здесь. Мне только нужно съездить в Нью-Йорк, чтобы привести дела в порядок, а потом я вернусь…

 

Бен улыбнулся, порадовавшись тому, что Хакс задумался о возвращении к нему. Но теперь была его очередь позаботиться о том, чтобы муж не сбежал снова. Его очередь сделать Хакса счастливым, как тот и заслуживал.

 

— Не переживай так. При условии, что у меня будет студия для работы, я смогу жить где угодно.

 

Хакс посмотрел на Бена с явным удивлением.

 

— Но Арканис твой дом, Бен.

 

— Ты мой дом. Дом — это человек. Мой любимый человек. И я не собираюсь вновь потерять тебя из-за собственной глупости, Бренн, — серьёзно произнёс Бен.

 

Хакс моргнул.

 

— Хах, — вырвалось у него, и он широко улыбнулся. — Ты слышал?

 

— Слышал что?

 

— Мы обсуждали, где будем жить, без повышенных тонов, без споров.

 

Хакс выглядел довольным. И беззаботным.

 

Бен широко осклабился и повалил его обратно на кровать.

 

Они оба хихикали так же, как в брачную ночь. Хотя Бен мог поклясться, что чувствовал себя счастливее, чем двенадцать лет назад.

 

Пусть даже самую малость.

 

(Только после второго захода Бен осознал, что на телефон пришло сообщение от отца. Хан организовал спонтанную свадебную вечеринку у Лэндо.

 

Когда Бен спустя пару часов перенёс Хакса через порог бара, тот не жаловался и не просил поставить его на ноги.

 

А, радостно сияя, поцеловал Бена, после того как Хан, под аплодисменты семьи и друзей, поприветствовал мистера и мистера Соло.)

 

**Год спустя**

 

— Может, хватит уже?

 

Бен поднял глаза от миски с хлопьями и застыл с набитым ртом.

 

— Хватит что? Я ем.

 

— О чём и речь, — посетовал Хакс. Он просматривал программу своего сегодняшнего вечернего показа и выглядел так, словно собирался блевануть. Бен вздохнул. Он с трудом затащил Хакса в кровать прошлой ночью и был абсолютно уверен, что тот, взволнованный предстоящим крупным показом, улизнул прочь, как только он заснул мёртвым сном.

 

Бен оставил хлопья, поднялся на ноги и, обойдя кухонный стол, приблизился к Хаксу, который примостился на стуле, запустив пятерню в немытые волосы.

 

— Выдохни, детка. Всё пройдёт в лучшем виде. Ты знаешь об этом. Я знаю. Твои друзья знают. И твои миньоны…

 

— Не называй их так, — в энный раз напомнил Хакс.

 

А Бен продолжал:

 

— Эта неделя завершится так же потрясающе, как и началась.

 

— Тот факт, что ты продал ещё одну свою работу, не означает, что мой показ будет успешным. Сумасшедшие манхэттенские богатеи жаждут твоих поделок, и это уже даже не смешно.

 

Тяжело вздохнув, Бен закатил глаза, а потом поднял Хакса со стула и крепко обнял. Когда и этого оказалось недостаточно, он наклонил Хакса и вовлёк в затяжной поцелуй в духе голливудских киношек пятидесятых годов. Хакс выглядел совершенно ошеломлённым, когда Бен отстранился и помог ему выпрямиться.

 

— Вы справитесь, мистер Соло. Я в вас абсолютно уверен.

 

Хакс облизал губы и улыбнулся Бену.

 

— Ну, тогда буду довольствоваться вашей верой. Потому что она — самое главное для меня.

 

Бен расчесал пальцами рыжие пряди и ухмыльнулся.

 

— Вот и здорово, — сказал он, и оба посмотрели вниз, услышав скулёж. Палпатин, убедившись, что привлёк их внимание, потрусил к входной двери и принялся царапать её. — Как тебе идея? Ты выгуляешь Палпатина, а когда вернётесь, я приготовлю тебе шикарную горячую ванну. А ещё помою тебе голову и сделаю маникюр. Подготовим тебя к твоему грандиозному показу. Можно даже покрасить тебя в какой-нибудь модный цвет. Будешь круче всех.

 

Хакс закатил глаза, но не смог сдержать улыбку. Он довольно промурлыкал и кивнул.

 

— Звучит здорово. Согласен. Немного свежего воздуха не помешает. Верно, Палпи?

 

Пёс гавкнул, и Хакс рассмеялся. Стиснув в знак благодарности плечо Бена, Хакс оделся, сгрёб со столика у двери ключи и бумажник и, взяв Палпатина на поводок, сообщил псу, что прогулка займёт не больше получаса.

 

— Не торопись. И не звони Фазме! — крикнул Бен ему вслед. Махнув рукой на прощание, Хакс звякнул ключами и вышел из квартиры.

 

Через закрытую дверь до Бена донеслось «Палпи, нет», и он хохотнул — судя по всему, маленькая пуделиха из апартаментов 7А тоже отправилась на прогулку.

 

Он вернулся к своим размякшим хлопьям и включил планшет. Пролистал новости Аляски и открыл новостной сайт Нью-Йорка. Наслаждаясь кофе, он читал заголовки, а потом кликнул на один, привлёкший его внимание. Прочитав статью, которая сопровождалась фото счастливых лиц По и Финна, Бен улыбнулся и послал её Хаксу.

 

По и Финн сочетались узами брака, и нью-йоркские сайты сплетен сошли с ума, потому что обожали эту звёздную парочку.

 

Ответ Хакса состоял из вереницы весёлых смайликов. Он был невероятно счастлив, обнаружив, что По наконец обрёл свою истинную любовь в лице Финна.

 

(А Бен порадовался тому, что По больше не являлся угрозой.)

 

От Хакса пришло ещё одно сообщение, в котором было сказано, что Палпи закончил свои дела. А ещё Хакс требовал, чтобы Бен использовал романтическую бомбочку. Бен в ответ отправил смайл с ехидной усмешкой, отложил телефон в сторону и допил кофе.

 

Его ждали дела.

 

Наполнить ванну.

 

Порадовать мужа.

 

Бен улыбнулся самому себе и по пути в ванную прикоснулся к их старой свадебной фотографии, висящей на стене.


End file.
